Jugando Con Edward Cullen
by Sunmile
Summary: Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Enamorar a Edward, para luego romperle el corazón a pedazos. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.
1. El Plan Perverso

**JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN**

**Summary**: Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Enamorar a Edward, para luego romperle el corazón a pedazos. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M – Lemmon**

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**Advertencia**: No esperen a una Bella inocente, mucho menos a un Edward caballeroso.

_* Pensamientos de Bella escritos en Cursiva._

_

* * *

_

**1- ****El Plan Perverso**

_**(Bella Pov)**_

- ¡Hola Bella! - _¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué?_

- Hola Jessica, ¿Qué Tal? - Sonreí falsamente para luego volver a donde estaba. Buscando mí libro de Físico química que por cierto... ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¡No te lo creerás, Bella! - _oh, no. ¿Se te rompió una uña?_- ¿Adivina quién me invito a salir?

_¿Quién es el valiente? ¿Un ciego?_

_Ok, Ok. Hora de parar con el sarcasmo._

Jessica no tiene la culpa de que en Forks llueva todos los malditos días, de que me haya despertado con el pie izquierdo -como siempre-, de que tenga una voz terriblemente chillona -como chiquillos llorando-, y de que sea chismosa y para colmo, insoportable. Bueno, de esto último tiene la culpa ella.

- ¿Mike? -pregunté con mi cabeza dentro del casillero, ignorándola por completo.

¿La gente de Forks no captaba las indirectas?

- ¡No! Ya te dije que Mike es parte del pasado, además – bajó el tono de voz, comenzó a susurrar.

Esta es la parte donde cuenta el chisme súper secreto, que a mi no me interesa

- Mike, esta "tirando para el otro lado" –movió sus cejas, sugestivamente.- ¿Me entiendes? Creo que es gay. – Por sus muecas podía darme cuenta que ella lo había inventado todo.

- Que raro el hecho de que se haya echo gay justo después de estar contigo, ¿No? -pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

_Jaque Mate._

Saqué la cabeza de mi casillero para mirar su cara. Todavía no había entendido el chiste. Paciencia Bella. 1, 2, 3... ¡Pum! Lo entendió y... ¡Su cara no tenía precio! No se como hice para no reírme en su cara. Había caído en su propia trampa.

- Ese no es el punto. – Rodeé los ojos - ¡Fue el mismísimo Edward Cullen quién me invitó!

Abrió tanto los ojos, cuando mencionó su nombre, que me hizo acordar a un sapo cuando es aplastado...

- Espera, Espera. Se supone que hoy era "Nuestro día de chicas" o lo que fuera –le recordé- Ángela ya había preparado...

- Ya hablé con Ángela. -me interrumpió.- Ya le avisé que suspenda todo. -fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

Ángela había preparo con mucha anticipación esta reunión. Si bien eso de estar toda una noche con Jessica y Lauren no me apetecía para nada, me parecía una falta de respeto o de ética, que le hagan eso a Ángela.

- Bueno pues dile a ese Edward no se cuanto que hoy no puedes. Dile que mañana saldrás con él. –aconsejé.

- ¡No! ¡Es Edward Cullen! – dramatizó. El cuerpo ya me empezaba a temblar de furia controlada...

- ¿Así que cambias a lo que llamas amigas por un chico? Un chico que te usará como polvo de una sola noche, como cada chica que pasa sobre él, o mejor dicho, debajo de él. -aclaré.- ¿No te respetas como mujer?

- ¡Que mala amiga! -¿Por qué tenía que chillar tanto? Todas las miradas chismosas estaban sobre nosotras. Esperando una pelea... que quizás, si Jessica seguía con ese comportamiento, empiece.- En vez de felicitarme y desearme suerte, ¡Me decís eso! - Jessica levantó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Y sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de esa sonrisa socarrona. Me preparé para el golpe.

- Pero lo comprendo, Estas celosa. –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Jessica para si no quieres arrepentirte...-avisé, pero siguió hablando como si nada.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza.

- Esta vez yo te voy a dar un consejo. No me tengas envidia. Eso no logrará que consigas a un chico.

Listo. Te mato Jessica.

Cerré mi puño que iría directo a su nariz, pero el timbre sonó justo y Jessica -como si tuviera un sexto sentido en su seno para escaparse de los problemas- salió volando hacia su próxima clase.

- ¡Maldita Perra! -grité mientras azotaba la puerta de mi casillero con un golpe que hizo eco en todo el pasillo.

- ¡Swan! -miré con fastidio al preceptor. El día no podía ser más bonito.

- ¿Ahora que? -dije sin contenerme.

- ¡Detención! Hoy después de clases. ¿Quién se cree señorita para azotar así los muebles de la institución? Cuesta trabajo...

En teoría, tuve que escuchar todo el sermón acerca de "los muebles de la institución" y "esta juventud esta perdida" por un lapso de tiempo que me pareció eterno. Como era de esperar, llegué tarde a físico-química. No pude replicar cuando el profesor me regañó por haber llegado tarde, y cuando me preguntó por mi libro, mi cabeza no logró formular otra escusa que...

- Perdido en mi casillero. - tuve suerte de no ganarme otro día de detención gracias a mi respuesta tan sarcástica.

Hace exactamente 15 días que había llegado a la cuidad de la lluvia, Forks. No tenía ningún problema con Charlie, mi padre. Tampoco tenía problemas con mi nueva casa. Incluso llegue a pensar que con el paso del tiempo podía acostumbrarme a los intensos e infinitos días de lluvia.

Pero el instituto, era otra historia. La única que se podía rescatar de aquí era Ángela, una chica inteligente y bondadosa. Encima de que había conocido muy pocas personas en estas dos semanas, la mayoría me parecía detestable. Y mi ánimo de humor no ayudaba a conocer muchas personas...

El instituto es una selva. En el cada estudiante tiene sus características. Se podría decir que también existe una escala social.

Y si el instituto era una selva, Edward Cullen era el león. Egocéntrico y persuasivo. Jessica una víbora. Venenosa y chismosa, y Lauren entraba en la misma bolsa. Yo todavía era "la nueva" que buscaba su lugar en la selva...quizás con Ángela podríamos ser las ovejas, esas ovejas que nunca encajaran en la selva porque no es su hábitat natural.

En fin.

Como cada aula en el instituto, la detención fue fácil de encontrar. Me encontré con que todavía no había nadie. Opté por sentarme en una de las tantas sillas vacías y esperar.

Al poco tiempo llegó una chica rubia, modelo, infernal. Y si mi autoestima estaba en 0, al verla a ella estaba en -100. La rubia parecía ser toda una plástica hueca. Y para mi buena fortuna, se sentó al lado mío.

- Hola. Soy Rosalie, ¿Tú? –tiró su bolso en la silla y luego se sentó.

- Bella. -contesté cansada.- ¿Qué te trajo a detención?

- Le dejé el ojo morado a una compañerita que bien tenido se lo merecía. –Rió sola.- La muy puta de Lauren gritó que era anoréxica en medio del aula. Luego de tres segundos estaba en el suelo, gritando que una salvaje le había dañado su cirugía de nariz.

Reí imaginándome a Lauren lloriqueando y paseándose con un ojo morado por todo el instituto.

- Me agradas chica. –Le sonreí.- Mereces mi respeto. Créeme, se lo merecen. Ella y Jessica.

- Lo se, son insoportables. -reímos juntas.- ¿Y tú?

- Estoy aquí porque después de que Jessica me dijo que tenía celos porque ella salìa con Cullen, -rodeé los ojos por semejante estupidez- no tuve tiempo para pegarle y tuve que desquitarme con mi propio casillero. –Bufé- ¡Como si yo tuviera celos de que salga con alguien que me va a utilizar! Por lo menos, el sufrimiento de Jessica luego que descubra como es su Edward Cullen, será mi premio de consuelo.

- Dime que no has salido con el galancito de feria ese. -me miro a los ojos, con sus ojos azules, por primera vez.

- No. –Afirmé.- La verdad es que hace solamente quince días que llegué, y ya le "saqué el jueguito". Ese Edward parece ser el típico mujeriego que juega con las mujeres. –Rodeé los ojos.- No se quien es más tarado. Él por jugar con las chicas, o las chicas por dejarse jugar y caer en la trampa.

- Bienvenida al grupo. -me sonrió.

- ¿Y sabes qué? No estaría nada mal que tomemos una venganza en contra de él. La verdad que ni siquiera lo conozco, pero no me cae para nada bien ese Edward.

Los ojos de Rosalie flamearon.

¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que yo?

* * *

**Desde ya, Gracias por leer.**

**Ya sabes que hacer, ¿Verdad?**

**Vamos, Un review no cuesta nada.**

**SunMile ;)**

_Y el frío de mi alma se irá, para sentir. _


	2. Mi socia

**JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN**

**Summary:**Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon **

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**Advertencia:**Ni Bella es inocente, ni Edward un caballero.

* * *

**2- ****Mi Socia**

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, Bella? –me preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa maligna.

- No lo se. ¿Qué se supone que estas pensando?

Quizás estaba equivocada, y mi idea de tirarle mi almuerzo en la cara a Edward Cullen no era lo que Rosalie estaba pensando.

- En un juego, con una sola victima; Él. –_Definitivamente no pensamos lo mismo_

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?

- Tú eres nueva, Bella, pero esto que hace Edward siempre lo hizo. No se como las chicas siguen detrás de él y se llaman afortunadas entre ellas. Son unas taradas. –se cruzó de piernas.- Edward, como has visto, sale con alguna que otra chica, obtiene un buen rato y luego la ignora. Generalmente lo hace con las nuevas, pero Jessica es un caso que no tiene arreglo, ella babea por el idiota de Cullen.

- Eso es algo que ya, más o menos, sabía. Lo que no entiendo es lo del juego. ¿A qué quieres jugar con él?

- Sería bueno que alguien le de un trago de su propia medicina. ¿Verdad? Me gustaría ver al galancito sufriendo por amor. Alguna tendría que enamorarlo, para luego romperle el corazón a pedazos dejándolo y diciéndole en la cara que todo el amor que le prometió era una mentira. ¡Como me gustaría que alguien lo usara!

- A ver si entiendo. –Murmuré.- Quieres enamorarlo, fingir que lo amas, quieres hacerle creer que son almas gemelas... ¿Para luego gritarle en la cara que es un estupido? Es un juego... ¿Raro? –Pregunté.- Suena a mucho trabajo, tiempo y encima Edward ya te conoce, Rosalie.

- Exacto, bien lo dijiste amiga. Es decir que tú serás ese alguien. ¡Edward no te conoce! Serás mi cómplice.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.- ¿Ah? ¡No! Fue algo que acoté nada más. ¡No me metas en el juego! Además, yo solo pensaba en tirarle mi almuerzo sobre su ropa "accidentalmente"

- Suena interesante, pero no es tan productivo y placentero como lo que tengo pensado.

Crucé mis brazos y me hundí levemente en mi silla. Esta era mi postura de "no voy a ceder".

- Oh, vamos Bella será divertido. Mira tú serías la chica nueva que Edward no conoce, conseguirías una cita con él... lo dejarías con las ganas de más...

- Escúchate Rosalie, lo que dices es simplemente imposible. ¿Cómo se enamora a un playboy? ¡Ellos no se enamoran de nadie! Simplemente juegan.

- Cullen será la excepción. Además es un maldito idiota, será fácil engañarlo.

Rodé los ojos.- Sí, facilísimo. –murmuré sarcásticamente.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es primero demostrarle que eres diferente y que no babeas por él. Un playboy ama los retos. Edward no suele repetir los polvos, pero contigo querrá repetirlo. Hay algunas técnicas que son muy efectivas y... –la interrumpí antes de que siguiera

- No, Rosalie. El plan ese no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Rosalie me miró con cara de perrito.- Por favor. ¡Será divertido!

- Créeme que he escuchado esa frase varias veces, y para mi desgracia nunca fue divertido al final. Aprendí de eso.

- ¿Qué puede salir mal?

- Querrás decir "¿Qué no puede salir mal?" Primero, ¿Por qué Edward querría meterme en su cama? Y segundo, si es que llego a entrar a su cama, ¿Cómo sabemos que se enamorará de mi? Seguro hará lo mismo que hace con todas. Ni siquiera tendré la chance de decirle "Era todo fingido, Edward. Simplemente era un juego. ¡Caíste!"

- De eso no te preocupes. Yo puedo hacer fácilmente que este pendiente de ti. Déjamelo a mi, Bella. Ya verás...

- ¿Qué parte de NO VOY A HACERLO, no entendiste? Puedo explicártelo mejor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entro una supuesta profesora con su guardaespaldas detrás.

- Y que sea la última vez. –le gritó la profesora a su guardaespaldas.

- Si, Profesora.

Rectifico, no era su guardaespaldas. Era un estudiante... muy fortachón. Un estudiante superdotado... en músculos. La profesora nos miró, prácticamente asesinándonos con la mirada. Al parecer no era la única que tenía un mal día. El chico Rambo dejó de prestarle atención a la profesora y fijo su mirada en Rosalie.

Esta distracción lo hizo chocar contra casi todas las mesas, de las cuales me compadezco, hasta sentarse en la mesa delante de nosotros. Mire a Rosalie para combatir un chiste con respecto a este chico, pero ella también lo estaba mirando.

Tanta dulzura, algún día me mataría...

- Hola, soy Bella. -Como a Rose le comieron la boca los ratones.- Y ella es Rosalie.

- Ah, Esto... si. Emmett, si, yo me llamo hola.

Reprimí una carcajada.

- Tú rubia. -gritó la profesora desde su escritorio.- Ve a ayudar a limpiar el piso del gimnasio.

Rosalie salió de su burbuja, y miró con rabia a la profesora.

- Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. -se levantó del asiento.- Y no pienso limpiar el piso del gimnasio. ¿Por quién me toma? ¿Por el conserje? –le gritó Rosalie.

La cara de ambas irradiaba ira.

- Se va, ahora mismo. Si no quiere que hable con el Sr. Hale. No creo que le caiga bien saber que su hija se peleó con la hija de unos de sus clientes. –eso fue un golpe bajo.

- Maldita solterona chismosa. -maldijo rose bajo, quien tuvo más remedio que caminar al gimnasio. Pobre Rose. Salió dando un fuerte golpazo a la puerta.

- Soy Emmett McCarthy. -se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola. –lo saludé.- Bella.

- No te tengo cara conocida, debes ser nueva. –me sonrió amablemente.

- Lo soy, estoy en segundo.

- Ah, yo en tercero. Aunque si eres una chica rebelde, nos veremos siempre aquí. –Rió.- Todavía no pasaron quince días desde que empezó el ciclo, y aquí estamos. Lo mío no tiene cura.

- La profesora parecía bastante enojada. ¿Qué hiciste?

- Ah, porque me dijo que no prestaba atención y después... me distraje, así que no me acuerdo. -me reí. Lo dijo con una gracia que parecía ser característico en él.

Emmett era, como había dicho anteriormente, grandote. Espalda ancha, brazos musculosos. Una tabla de madera de roble. Tenía una carita redondita, y pestañas largas. Su pelo era castaño. Sus ojos tenían un brillo pícaro, como los de un niño travieso.

- Debes de reconocerme, soy el nuevo capitán de Rugby. -debí adivinarlo.

- La verdad que no. -sonreí cuando hizo una pequeña muequita de desilusión.

La hora de detención se pasó volando, gracias a que Emmett era muy gracioso y siempre tenía un chiste acorde a la conversación. No puedo negar que me cayó bien al instante. Creo que Emmett es una de las pocas personas que tienen un carisma nato y especial. Agradable.

- Adiós, Bella. -Me abrazó Emmett, de tal forma que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo por un momento.- Ay, Bells, eres tan pequeñita.

- No es mi culpa que seas King Kong. -sonreí.- Nos vemos.

- Hola Rosalie. -saludé.

- Dime Rose, Bella.

- Ok, Rose. -y volví a meter mi cabeza en el casillero. Ese maldito libro de historia que no encontraba... ¿Dónde se metían todos mis libros? ¿Se los comía mi casillero?

Necesitaba orden urgente.

- Mira. -saque mi cabeza del casillero y mire que sostenía en las manos. Una carpeta con hojas y hojas.- Si no es el trabajo practico que me mandaron a hacer de física... no se que es. –murmuré.

Suspiró.- No, no es tu trabajito.

Justo en ese momento pasó Lauren con su bonito ojito hinchado y negro. Sonreí. Venía seguida de Jessica, quien no traía tampoco una buena cara. Al verme con Rose, las dos me ignoraron olímpicamente.

- Whoa, Rose. Eres mi Héroe. -reí maliciosamente y volví mi vista a mi casillero. Todavía tenía diez minutos para encontrarlo.

- Ya lo sé. Escuche que Jessica anda llorando por los rincones porque el galancito de feria dijo que no lo había complacido.

- Que mal, que mal. -reímos juntas.

- Y ya que sacas el tema de Edward...

- No saqué el tema de Edward.

- ... te cuento que ya tengo ideado el plan perfecto.

- Aunque no lo creas, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer. Y creo que las chicas con las que Edward jugó se lo merecían. Es decir, ¿Quién es más tonto? ¿Las chicas que se dejan usar, o Edward que las usa?

- ¡Claro que no se lo merecían! -gritó Rosalie en medio del pasillo. La miré preocupada.

- Rose, calma. Es decir, las chicas que salen con Edward son chicas... chicas como Jessica. – _huecas oxigenadas_.

- ¿Y si hubiera salido con Ángela? ¿Que me dices? ¿Podría ella merecérselo?

Dejé de buscar el libro. Ángela no sería capaz de dejarse usar por Edward... ¿Verdad?

¿Y si Edward hubiera usado a Ángela cuando ella era nueva?

- ¿Buscabas esto? -me tendió el libro de historia que tanto buscaba. ¿Dónde estaba? - Estaba en el piso. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

¿Y qué podía perder?

- Digamos que quisiera entrar al juego, ¿Cuales son las reglas? –tampoco es que estaba diciendo que sí.

- Deja el libro en tu casillero. No lo necesitarás. Nos saltaremos la clase de historia. Después consigo los apuntes.

- Si tú lo dices. -tiré mi libro dentro del casillero.- Vamos.

Salimos al patio del colegio y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol. Rosalie abrió la carpeta rosada que llevaba en sus manos.

- El plan consiste en varias fases. La primera fase es el deseo. Necesitamos que Edward te invite a salir, que te desee. Para eso tenemos que cambiar tu forma de vestirte.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de vestir?

- No tiene nada de malo, pero si tenemos en cuenta las conquistas de Edward la mayoría son zorras. Así que necesitamos ropa de lacra y gabardina elastizada. -mueca de desagrado de mi parte.- No te convertiré en una zorra, te quiero conservar como amiga, pero quizás necesitemos ropa más...ajustada. No pasaremos los límites de la prostitución.

- Que remedio...

- Luego de conseguir la primera cita, debes engatusarlo. Tengo las estrategias perfectas para que no te pueda sacar de la cabeza. Pero todo a su tiempo, lo primero que debemos es conseguir la cita. ¿Estas adentro?

Algo no me cerraba. Es decir, Edward no me caía bien... pero de ahí a hacerle un plan perverso y súper vengativo en su contra... debía odiarlo. Yo solo pensaba en arruinarle un poco de su ropa y en hacerle pasar en un mal rato. ¿Por qué Rosalie quiere hacerlo pasar por tanto rollo? La carpeta contenía bastantes hojas. ¿Por qué tanta malicia en contra de alguien?

Solo algo se me ocurría.

- Estoy adentro si me contestas una pregunta, de suma importancia para mí. Contéstamela con el corazón, Rose. ¿Fuiste una de las conquistas de Edward?

Rose cambió su expresión macabra, a una dolida.

- Si, lo fui. Fui una de las tantas estupidas que cayeron rendidas a sus pies. Edward jugó conmigo, le parecí una partida fácil, un juego ganado de antemano. No fui más que un juego, una diversión y un pasatiempo para el.

- Ay Rose. -la abracé con amor y comprensión. Hace dos días que la conocía, y ya se había vuelto una persona muy especial para mí. ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué decir? Nunca ninguna amiga había llorado en mis brazos. La curiosidad me picaba, pero tampoco quería meter el dedo en la yaga. El tema parecía ser algo especial para Rose. Esperé que se calmara.

- Conocí a Edward cuando llegué a Forks. Yo soy nueva, como tú. Empecé este año. Edward era amigo de Jasper, y un día lo trajo a casa un fin de semana. No te puedo mentir, me llamó la atracción. Pero lo que de verdad me gustó, fue que su dulzura conmigo, su comprensión, su caballerismo. Lo dejé entrar en mi cama, y esa fue una de las peores cosas que pude hacer. El lunes cuando comencé en colegio, lo busqué y lo encontré con otra chica.

Caí. Caí como una tonta en su jueguito. Fui simplemente una más. La desilusión me mató. Yo vengo de otro pueblo, Bella. Y con todos los chicos que traté... fueron sinceros y dulces. Edward no hizo más que fingir que lo nuestro era verdadero, que significaba algo para él. ¿Sabes que fui? Solo un polvo de una noche para Edward.

La versión de Rosalie, escucharlo de su tenue voz me llegó al corazón. Y me dolió, ¿Cómo alguien podría jugar así con un corazón inocente?

- Estoy dentro, Rose.

- De ahora en más, -sonrió Rose. Cosa que me hizo sonreírle de vuelta.- Socias.

* * *

**SunMile ;)**


	3. Primera Fase: Deseo

**JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN**

**Summary**: Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Enamorar a Edward, para luego romperle el corazón a pedazos. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M – Lemmon**

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**Advertencia****:**L_as estrategias que Rose le da a Bella, son un flash-back de Bella. Están escritas en cursiva. Espero que no se hagan ningún drama._

_

* * *

_

**3- Primera Fase: Deseo**

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de vestir? –pregunté ofendida.

- No tiene nada de malo, Bella. No me mal entiendas. –Hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.- Solo haremos que llames un poco más la atención. No te haré quedar como una zorra, Bella, te quiero conservar como amiga.

- Este bien. Si tú lo dices. –suspiré.

¿Qué otra alternativa me quedaba? Aunque muy bien no conocía a Edward, podía apostar que la mayoría de sus conquistas eran puras chicas atractivas. Yo no me consideraba para nada atractiva.

Rose tendría que hacer un gran cambio para lograr que estuviera atractiva para que Edward se fijé en mi, entre tantas chicas...

No se en que cabeza puede entrar la idea de que yo le llegaría a gustar a Edward.

_Claro en la de Rose._

Yo seguía teniendo pensamientos negativos, mientras Rose sacaba varias prendas de su closet.

- Creo que tu ropa me quedará chica, Rose. –argumenté.

- No, al contrario. Mis remeras te quedarán grandes. Tienes menos pecho.

- Whoa. Gracias Rose, lo tomaré como un cumplido. –Dije sarcásticamente.- No es mi culpa que dios no me haya dado melones en vez de estas pequeñeces.

- Tú fuiste la que me llamó gorda. –Bromeó.- Igual tu tienes unas piernas estilizadas y un buen trasero. –me sonrojé al imaginarme a Rose mirando mi cola.- De seguro esta minifalda te quedará hermosa y resaltará tus piernas. –me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar reír esta vez.

Esperen. ¿Acaso dijo minifalda?

- ¿No acabas de decirme que no pasaríamos los limites de la prostitución? –chillé al ver la corta minifalda que me lanzo.

- No es una minifalda de las que no puedes moverte porque se te ve hasta el alma... –levanté una ceja, incrédula.- Es una minifalda normal y corriente. Solo que es _minifalda_. No le temas, si. La minifalda es tu amiga.

- Claro, mi amiga del alma. –ironicé.

- Descuida, socia. Recuerda que esta primera fase es el Deseo... Va más allá de parecerle al galancito atractiva. –Suspiró.- Bueno, en parte sí. –Rectificó.- Pero además de llamarle la atención, tienes que hacerlo desear tu compañía, desear tu amor, desear conocerte...

- Ya, y ¿Cómo se supone que haga todo eso?

- Fácil, yo se las estrategias perfectas para lograr que caiga a tus pies. Pero no creas que quedarán enamorado a la primera de cambio, cuesta trabajo y confianza. Pero lo que lograremos ahora es que desee conocerte, invitarte a salir y llevarte a su cama. –la última frase preferí ignorarla.

Ahora tenía otros misterios en mente.

Rose hablaba como una fría calculadora, tenía ese tono seguro y convincente que te hacía creer que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Ella pensaba que verdad lograría llamarle la atención. ¿Cómo podría estar ella tan segura? ¿Conocía a Edward?

- ¿Tenías este plan pensado de ante mano? –pregunté clara y directa, mirándola a los ojos.

- Si. –contestó sin inmutarse por la acusación.- En realidad, sabía las estrategias, calculé los pasos a seguir... No te voy a mentir, planeé la venganza perfecta de ante mano. Quizás no incluía una socia en todo esto, pero aquí estas.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para...? ¿Cómo Rose?

- Digamos que... estuve analizando sus movimientos e investigue sus estrategias, sus conquistas... –por un rato dejó de prestarle atención a su closet, y perdió su mirada en el vacío.- Edward nunca se enteró que lo había visto aquella vez besándose con otra chica. Así que, como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a buscarme. Pero yo tenía todo preparado. No le juraría ninguna escenita de celos, mucho menos iba a llorar. Nunca me muestro débil ante los demás, jamás lo haría ante Cullen. Entonces, antes de ser yo la engañada, decidí mostrarle que el no había significado nada en mi. –suspiró, caminando hacia el ventanal.- Cuando sabes que te van a abofetear, existen dos opciones. O te dejas pegar, o corres la cara y pegas vos el primer golpe. Yo soy de las que corren la cara, antes de ser golpeadas.

Le dije que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no era nada, que me dejara en paz porque yo estaba interesado en otro chico. Incluso le deje a entender que no era muy bueno en la cama, que no me había satisfecho como otros. Esto lo enfureció, y quiso volver conmigo. No por celos, ni nada parecido. Simplemente para demostrar que él era mejor que cualquier otro amante y que nadie le podía decir que no porque él era Edward Cullen. –Rodó los ojos.- Él es un hombre arrogante.

Ahí fue cuando descubrí que a Edward ama que le digan que no. Es lo mismo que la miel para un oso o una abeja, atrayente.

- Entonces hay que utilizar la negatividad. –comenté.

- Exacto. Él esta acostumbrado que lo persigan, y que siempre le digan que sí. El maldito es muy persuasivo, y siempre consigue lo que quiere.

- Veo que al galán ese no le falta egocentrismo –susurré.

- Tendrás que hacerte rogar, tendrás que parecer diferente a las demás. Cuando el sepa que su encantos te son inmune, te verá como un reto. Y ahí es donde caerá en la trampa. El deseará hacerte suya, por hombría y por demostrarse a él mismo que no hay chica que no caiga ante sus encantos, y esa es nuestra primera fase. El deseo.

- No suena muy fácil, Rose. Soy de carne y hueso, no una chica poderosa y mucho menos una come hombres.

-Solo hay algo que no debes hacer. Solo hay algo que te llevará a la ruina. Solo hay una regla clave y crucial en este juego: No enamorarse, Bella. Eso es lo único que te llevará al fracaso y al abismo de la desilusión.

Si rompes esa regla, el juego acaba. Y Edward Cullen te hará jaque mate, _game over._

Luego de pasar infinitas veces por el placar de Rosalie, hoy llevaba una minifalda roja -color favorito de Rose.- y una camisita blanca ajustada, con pequeñas tablitas en los hombros. Rose me recomendó que me desabrochará algunos botones. No hizo falta a base pálida en mi piel, solamente definió mis ojos y le aplicó gloss a mis labios. Mi pelo largo y lacio caía con vida, gracias a Rose, por mi espalda y hombros.

Todo estaba previamente calculado. Mi compañero de biología, Mike, hoy se sentó con Jessica. -no se como, o que le dijo Rose para que se sentará con Jessica, tampoco se como hizo esta para aceptarlo.- Así que el único asiento que le quedaba a Edward era junto al mío.

Edward entró al aula y traté de repasar las estrategias que Rose me había indicado.

Lo primero que hice fue el contacto visual. Lo miré, inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo. Y comprendí porque la mayoría de las chicas gustaban de él.

Pálido, de anchos hombros y fuerte pecho. Alto. Rasgos finos, piernas torneadas. Pelo... ¿Cobrizo? Y una mirada... una mirada atrayente y decidida. Unos ojos verdes de envidia. Y por supuesto, un hombre apuesto y llamativo.

Pero todo lo que tenía de hermoso, radiante y glorioso, lo tenía de arrogante, egocéntrico y mandón.

Edward, el galán, no tardo en mirarme. Las comisuras de sus labios subieron despacio, formando una sonrisa perversa, espectando su oportunidad de conquista.

El principio de su fin.

- Hola. –dijo con una voz tranquila y... musical, atrayente.

Edward llevaba el pelo húmedo, por la lluvia de afuera supuse. Una leve sonrisa, esta vez amable e irresistible, curvaba sus labios.

- Hola. –contesté sonriendo amablemente.

-Soy Edward Cullen. –esta vez llegó a mostrar sus dientes y la brisa que entró por la puerta voló algunos de sus mechones. Parecía que estaba viendo una propaganda de shampoo, donde el chico es un sex-simbol.

_Que no parezca que estas desesperada por entablar una conversación con él. Muchas chicas hablan y hablan estupideces, tan solo para decir algo. Di lo justo y necesario, Bella. Es más si no te lo pide, no digas nada. Ignóralo._

El profesor entró justo, y comenzó la clase. A pesar de que tenía que estar pendiente de "que hacer que Edward me desee" no pude evitar tomar apuntes, y estar atenta a lo que el profesor decía. Quizás Rosalie no pensó en que tendría exámenes también.

Sin embargo, jugué con mi labio –disimuladamente- y cada tanto cruzaba mis piernas. No vi la reacción de Edward, por miedo a que me descubra mirándolo y ponerme en vergüenza y mucho peor, en evidencia.

La clase terminó pronto, y Edward no me había dirigido la palabra para nada.

Cuando pensé que había perdido este primer nivel del juego, Edward volvió a hablarme, mientras guardaba mis cosas.

- No me has dicho tu nombre. –sus ojos mostraban algo de recelo.

- Bella. –contesté.

Río suavemente.- Que bonito nombre. –me susurró.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi frente –el era mucho más alto que yo- Me estaba intoxicando.

_Debes hacerle notar que te resistes a sus encantos. Te verá como un reto, no se desprenderá de ti hasta lograr una cita contigo._

- Gracias. –conteste, girando mi cabeza para otro lado violentamente, necesitaba tomar aire fresco urgente.

- ¿A qué aula vas? –preguntó

- Al gimnasio. –dije con mi más sentido pésame.

- No te gusta gimnasia. –afirmó. Cualquiera lo afirmaría si me viera correr o tocar una pelota.- No pienso ir a mi próxima clase, ¿Quieres acompañarme al jardín?

¿Educación física o Edward Cullen?

- Me parece perfecto.

Edward y yo –sin que nadie nos viera- salimos al patio. Para mi sorpresa, eligió sentarse en el mismo lugar donde Rose me había confesado la historia, Que casualidad más traicionera...y que pasto más mojado e húmedo.

- No te gusta el frío. –Volvía a afirmar, con la convicción en sus palabras, tan característica de él.- Me preguntó como fue elegiste Forks, si odias el frío y la humedad.

- Mi madre se volvió a casar. –dije simplemente.

- Y a ti no te gusta el tipo. –conjeturó Edward.

- Y a ti no te gusta no tener la razón. ¿Me equivoco?

Parecía fascinado por lo que acababa de decir. Sus ojos... traté de no mirarlo más de lo que debía. Edward sonrió pacíficamente. –Estamos hablando de ti.

Me sonrojé automáticamente.- No es eso. –Volví al tema anterior.- Me mudé con mi padre, porque Phil viaja mucho y mi madre... no quería que ella se quedara en casa cuando podía viajar con él.

- ¿Ella te envío aquí? –No entendía porque tanto interés... ¿No se supone que debería estar pidiendo mi número o algo así?

- Claro que no. Fue cosa mía, era hora que viviera con mi padre. Me toco la mala suerte de que mi padre viviera en Forks.

- ¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo? -_¿Por qué lo preguntas, Edward? ¿Para saber cuanto tiempo puedes jugar conmigo? No sea que me valla antes de que hubieras disfrutado lo suficiente._

- No lo sé. Creo que será definitivo. –murmuré.

- Mejor. - ¿Por qué? Quise preguntar.

- ¿Y tú? Eres nuevo.

- ¿No me conoces? –preguntó entre confuso y frustrado.

_Trata de no subirle el ego más de lo que lo tiene. Dile que no lo conoces, que no sabes nada de él. Así el se frustrará, pero tendrá más confianza de empezar su juego contigo, ya que eres un total desconocida para él. Jugará el papel que más le convenga para tenerte._

- La verdad no. –Fingí sentirlo.- No hace más de una semana que empezó el ciclo escolar.- traté de excusarme.

- Vivo aquí desde hace unos años. Tengo una hermana que es de mi misma edad, somos gemelos. Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Quizás conozcas a mi padre, es uno de los doctores del hospital.

Negué con la cabeza. Quería saber más de él... pero ¿Como preguntar?

- ¿En qué año estas?

- Segundo, estamos en la misma clase, Bella. –Rió mientras me volvía más roja.- Tengo diecisiete.

- Igual yo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Gracias a dios estábamos debajo de un árbol que nos tapaba. Sin embargo, algunas gotitas me llegaban, fastidiándome.

- Toma mi campera. –ofreció mientras se la sacaba.

- No es necesario, -quise discutir, pero ya me encontraba con su campera Levis de cuero negro, puesta.

_- La primera fase del juego de Edward es el caballerismo. ¿A qué chica no le gusta que sean educados con ellas? No hay muchos chicos así hoy en día. Solo recuerda que Edward esta fingiendo en todo momento, para el eres solo un ligue, eres la caperucita roja que el tiene que engañar._

_- Whoa, que palabras Rose. ¿Eso también esta escrito en tu carpeta rosa?-me reí. "soy la caperucita y el es el lobo"_

_Un pequeño sonrojo, muy leve, se juntó en su mejillas.- Si. Esta escrito._

El esta fingiendo. Siempre esta fingiendo. Su trabajo es fingir.

¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo contigo? ¿En que momento llegué a creer en su caballerosidad?

No pude evitar que mi mirada volara hacia su pecho, que solo estuviera cubierto por una polera. El chico estaba bien marcado. Whoa, Bella deja de mirarlo. Entonces cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos, esos relucientes y hermosos ojos.

Me mordí el labio mientras Edward se inclinaba poco a poco hacia mí.

_Bella, hazme el favor de no besarlo antes de la primera cita. Deja la frutillita de la torta para él final, ¿Si? Recuerda que eres un reto, no una entregada._

Con toda la fuerza que junté de mi voluntad, corrí mi cara olímpicamente, destruyendo toda la posibilidad de un beso y lo abracé, enterrando mi cara en su hombro.- Gracias por la campera, Edward. –ronroneé en su oído. ¡Dios! No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

Edward me devolvió el abrazo, pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Por lo menos no se había enfadado por esquivarle el beso, o lo que podría haber sido un beso. Justo el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases sonó, y así mi tiempo con Edward.

- ¿Qué haces hoy, Bella?

_Cuando te pregunte que planes tienes para hoy... Sonríe socia, porque eso significa que hemos pasado el primer nivel._

- No mucho. –contesté haciéndome la indiferente.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a Seattle? Conozco un disco que...

- No lo sé...-me arriesgué, a ver si me insistía.

- ¿Por qué no? –me paré y el hizo lo mismo.

Lo miré a los ojos retándolo.- ¿Y por qué sí?

Que Edward me pidiera una cita con él, me había hecho ganarme algo de confianza como para retarlo.

- Te prometo que lo disfrutaras. –Sonrió seductoramente, mirándome de la misma forma retadora.- ¿Hoy a las ocho?

Saqué la lapicera de mi bolsillo –si Rose había sido la de la idea de la lapicera en el bolsillo de mi camisita.- Tomé la palma de su mano, la cual el abrió gustoso cuando comprendió lo que iba a hacer, empecé a escribir mi numero.

No tenía linda letra, pero por lo menos se entendía mi nombre y mi número. Como una adolescente hormonal hice un pequeño corazoncito. Me arrepentí al instante, pero tampoco lo taché.

- Nos vemos, Edward. –le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta pronto, Bella. Quédate con la campera, hoy me la regresas, no tienes nada más que una camisita. No quiero que te resfríes. –asentí deslumbrada mientras me alejaba hacia la clase de Rose, moría por contarle que habíamos pasado el primer nivel del juego.

Reí como una tonta mientras los estudiantes salían del aula, donde estaba Rose. Este juego era de lo más interesante, y divertido. Y que Edward sea la victima me divertía aún más.

Mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Edward, caí en la cuenta de que Rose no había salido con los demás estudiantes. ¿Donde rayos se había metido?

- ¿Eres Bella? –Me preguntó un chico de cabellos miel y sonrisa radiante.- Rose me mandó a buscarte, ella se fue. Un chico de tercero volcó su agua en la ropa de Rose. Rose estalló. –Rió, acordándose de lo sucedido.- Y tuvo que volver a casa, ya que no tenía una muda de ropa en el colegio.

- Si lo soy. Gracias por avisarme. –Creo que tendré que caminar...ya que ella me había traído en su auto.- Adiós. –me despedí.

- Espera, soy su hermano, Jasper. –Con la razón la similitud.- Me dijo que te llevará a mi casa, te esta esperando.

- Ah, ¿Si? – Era aceptar o caminar bajo la lluvia.- Bueno, muchas gracias Jasper.

- Vamos. –mientras lo acompañaba al estacionamiento del instituto, me imaginé la escena en donde un chico de tercero le empapaba su ropa... ¿De tercero?

- Jasper, ¿Cómo era el chico de tercero?

- Era el capitán del equipo de rugby del instituto. No se si lo conoces. –

¿Qué si lo conozco? Claro que sí. Pobre Emmett, de seguro quería hablar con Rose para conocerla y terminó metiendo la pata...

- Si, ya se quién es. –Susurré.- Whoa, ¿Esta es tu moto?

En frente de Jasper había una moto roja brillante y reluciente.

- Es mi obsesión. ¿Lista para subir? –me tiró un casco. Asentí.

- Nunca antes había subido a una moto. ¿Sabes conducirla bien? –le pregunte temerosa, jugando con el casco en mis manos.

- Confía en mí. Soy un experto. –rió.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí con Jasper?

* * *

**La verdad es que no me gustó mucho como quedo. Espero que por lo menos se haya entendido su enfoque. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer...**

**S**_**un**_**M**_**il**__**e**_**ღ**


	4. Juegos Previos

**-** **JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN -**

**Summary:**Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon**

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias por los Reviews, los tomo a todos muy en cuenta. Todavía estoy descubriendo este F/F así que todavía no puedo responderles. Perdonen si antes tuve faltas de ortográficas.. Trato de Mejorar en cada Capítulo**

**

* * *

**

**4- Juegos Previos**

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó Rose.

- Lo que escuchaste, lo conseguí. Una cita con el galancito, créeme que fue fácil. –admití.

Si, me sentía importante.

- Así es Edward. Patéticamente predecible, es un hombre. Y con tremenda mujer como tú. –Y mi amiga que me levantaba el ego.- Y con unos consejos como los míos.- A mi y a ella.- Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué técnicas uso contigo?

- Al principio me invitó a saltearme una clase, a ver si quería. Y luego la del caballero, que te da su campera para que no te mojes. –Reí maliciosamente.- Un clásico.

- Patéticamente predecible. –volvió a repetir.

- Cambiando de tema. –porque últimamente lo único que hacemos es hablar de Edward, me hacía acordar a Jessica y Lauren. Augh.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Jasper me dijo que habías tenido un accidente pero no me dijo cuál. –mentí.

- ¡Ah! No sabes lo que me pasó, socia. ¡Un horror! –Se dejó caer en su cama, queriendo descargarse.- Te acuerdas del seños esteroides que llego a detención la otra vez. Seguro que no te acuerdas, un chico de tercero. –rodó los ojos.

- Emmett, si.

- Como se llame. –Aclaró que no le importaba.- Me tiro toda su _gatorade_en mi blusa nueva. ¡Te lo puedes creer! Quedé toda naranja. Tuve que esconderme, mientras salía de la escuela. No sin antes gritarlo todo lo que me ocurrió al tremendo pelotudo.

- Quizás no lo hizo... –traté de apoyar a Emmett

- ¡Si, Lo hizo con toda mala intención! Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Qué le pasa a Jasper contigo?

- Ah, no me hagas recordar.

_[Flash-Back Bella]_

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí con Jasper, Bella?_

_No podía ser él._

_- Edward. – si lo era._

_- ¿Qué tal, colega? –saludó Jasper con una sonrisa socarrona._

_- Hola colega. Bella...-Jasper lo interrumpió._

_- ¿Se conocen? –Preguntó aunque creo que la pregunta fue dirigida a Edward, me sentía bastante excluida de la situación._

_- Bella y yo vamos a salir hoy. –remarcó Edward a Jasper._

_¿Marcando terreno?_

_- Ah, que bueno Colega. –Ese "colega" sonó algo demasiado falso, si me dejan opinar.- Conseguiste una nueva. –palo para Edward. Fruncí en ceño, no me gustaba que me llamen como un juguetito nuevo._

_Edward cambió su semblante sombrio a uno alegremente forzado._

_- Que gracioso, Jazz. –rieron forzosamente los dos._

_- Yo...-quise explicar, pero ninguno de los dos me llevó el apunte._

_- Bella viene conmigo, a mi casa. –afirmó Jasper._

_- No lo creo._

_- Pues pregúntale._

_- ¿Bella? –los dos se dieron vuelta esperando que dijera algo, por única vez en toda la conversación._

_Piensa lo que vas a decir, Bella. No metas la pata._

_- Jasper amablemente va a llevarme a su casa, porque Rose, su hermana, me necesita._

_- ¿Eres amiga de Rose?_

_- Si, -contestó Jasper por mí.- y ella es un poquito impaciente. ¿Nos vamos, Bella?_

_- Adiós Edward. –contesté pero este estaba intacto en su lugar._

_- Adiós Bella. –me contestó._

_Jasper me tendió un casco, me lo puse y me subí a la moto. Arrancó tan de imprevisto que tuve que sostenme fuerte de su cintura._

_Al bajar de la moto de Jasper, casi me caigo. Jasper me sostuvo por la cintura, antes que mi tropiezo se convirtiera en caída. Levanté mi cabeza para verlo, totalmente sonrojada._

_- Perdón. –susurré._

_El solo negó con la cabeza y me sonrió calidamente. Me sentí tranquila, y lo seguí hasta entrar a la casa._

_- Gracias por traerme, Jazz. Voy con Rose._

_- Espera. –Me tomó de la mano, frenándome, y me hizo enfrentarlo delicadamente.- Me olvidé de decirte. Rose llega dentro de unos veinte minutos._

_- Ah. -¿Y ahora?_

_- Pero vallamos a ver la tele, estamos solos. – Jasper me sonrió, de nuevo, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa calida, si no... Ardiente._

_Traté de obviar lo que acababa de pasar, y lo seguí hasta... levanté un ceja._

_- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu habitación? –pregunté enfadada._

_- La tele del living no anda, ¿Qué pensaste Bella? –preguntó ofendido._

_Bajé los humitos de golpe, estaba siendo una mal pensada y además una egocéntrica. ¿Qué me hacía pensar que Jasper quería algo conmigo? Porque eso es lo que había pensado._

_Me mordí el labio dudoso mientras Jasper prendía la tele y se sentaba en su cama. Me hizo señas de que me siente al lado de él. Había mataron de Vampire Diaries así que dejó en ese canal. Genial, era mi favorito aunque había visto todos los capítulos._

_Igual pasaba algo más interesante afuera de la tele._

_- Jazz, ¿Ya te viste todos los capítulos de Vampire Diaries? –pregunté._

_- Si. Es uno de mis favoritos. –contestó simplemente._

_- Ah, ¿Y por eso no miras la pantalla? – En serio, desde que habíamos prendido la televisión, Jasper se había dedicado a mirar otra cosa. Y esa cosa... ya se estaba irritando. No quería quedar otra vez como la mal pensada, pero su mirada era bastante profunda._

_- No. Porque tengo algo más lindo para ver. – oh._

_Me imaginé que me dejaría de mirar. Pero eso nunca ocurría. Puse una mano entre su mirada y mi cara para que hiciera como de pared entre nosotros._

_- ¿Podes dejar de mirarme? Me pones nerviosa, me desconcentras y no me dejas mirar la serie. –contesté totalmente avergonzada, sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla._

_Pero pude vislumbrar que a él lo único que le causó fue sonreír._

_- Vos también me desconcentras. –susurró, de tal modo que sentí su aliento en mi oreja._

_- Esta bien, Jazz ¿A qué estas jugando? –pregunté desviando por primera vez mi mirada de la pantalla de esa maldita televisión. Ya estaba algo irritada._

_- A nada. Me parece que no... Estos capítulos son todos repetidos, Bella. Podemos apagar la tele, ¿Qué decís?_

_Gracias a dios pedía sentir los tacones de Rose acercándose._

_- Ah, si por mi esta bien. Ya me voy, llego Rose._

_Jasper borró su sonrisa.- Dime ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

_- ¿Quién tiene? ¿QUE?_

_- Sabes que te estoy hablando de Edward._

_[Fin del Flash-back]_

- En ese momento entraste y quedó ahí. No entiendo nada. –confesé, mientras me dejaba caer en la cama de Rose a un lado de ella. Que lindo colchón que tenía, era tan suave.

- Dime con quién andas...y no me acuerdo como seguía el dicho pero era algo como que son los dos unos idiotas. –reí.

- Es dime con quien andas y te diré como eres. –remarqué.

- Bueno, ese es el punto. Es lo mismo. –Declaró.- Jasper y Edward son unos idiotas competidores. Chica que tiene Jasper, la quiere Edward. Chica que tiene Edward, la quiere Jasper. –Rodó los ojos.- Compiten, Bella. Es como un círculo vicioso entre ellos.

- ¿No se supone que son amigos? –pregunte confusa.

- Jasper esta con él solo para hacerse más fama en el instituto. Edward solo porque necesita una mano derecha, aunque esta sea sucia. Edward y Jasper, para los demás, son el dúo perfecto y sexy. Pero no hacen más que competir. Son unos estupidos, idiotas...

- Ya entendí, Rose. –aclaré. No quería que se gastara todas sus maldiciones hacía ellos.

- Pero Jasper no va a servir para algo. –susurró.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté terriblemente curiosa. No quería nada con Jasper.

- Todo a su tiempo querida socia. Ahora pasemos al siguiente nivel de la primera fase. –sonrió.

- ¿De qué se trata? –Pregunté.- ¿Lo tengo que aplicar hoy en la cita?

- Exacto. Hasta ahora, Edward vio por así decirlo "tu lado noble". Hoy tiene que ver tu lado "perra". –se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

Este momento era cuando ella se ponía como una fría calculadora. Una chica de negocios, con tacones altos, y malhumorada.

Edward todo lo que quiere es disfrutar de un buen sexo. Esa es su pasión. La chica puede ser rubia, tener ojos azules, morocha, alta, malhumorada... pero el lo que de verdad le importa es que la chica sea buena en la cama, de que le ofrezca satisfacción.

- Solo quiero saber algo. ¿Me vas a dar consejos de como "ser buena en la cama"? Porque eso sería vergonzoso. Y segundo, ¿Tengo que entrar en la cama de Edward Cullen hoy? –casi grité.

- Que parte de no quedarás como una zorra es la que no entendiste.

- Te robaste mi frase. –apunté.

- No me di cuenta, se me pegó. Es buena. –Sonrió.- No nos vallamos del tema. Lo que queremos dar a entender a Edward es que eres una chica apasionada, que sabes como divertirte. Ah, y no te daré consejos de kamasutra porque no los vas a necesitar, no entrarás hoy en su cama.

- Ese HOY –exclamé fuerte.- es al que le tengo miedo. – ¿Eso supone que deberé hacerlo algún día?

- Juegos Previos, es a eso lo que me refiero. Jugaras con él, lo tocarás, lo encenderás, lo provocaras, disfrutaras y luego te iras y lo dejarás tirado de tal manera que necesite una ducha no fría, helada.

Si que quiere hacerlo sufrir.

No te daré consejos. Creo que sabes bien como hacerlo, lo único que te voy a decir son las partes de tu cuerpo que te van a ayudar. –Me hizo señas de que me acercara frente al gigante espejo.- Tus labios. –Señaló mis labios.- Tus ojos y tus piernas. Haz que disfrute, que se caliente, que te sienta. Pero no dejes que te haga disfrutar a ti.

- Suena muy fácil. –dije claramente con ironía.

- Confío en que podrás.

- Sabes Rose, nunca pensé que estaría metida en algo así. Es decir, ¡Nos estamos vengando de un chico! No se si estoy preparada para esto. ¿Qué pasa si nos descubre antes de tiempo? ¿Qué pasa si...

- Bella, Bella, Bella. No tires la toalla justo a esta etapa del juego. Si es porque no tienes confianza, eso es una estupidez. Simplemente tienes que seguir las instrucciones del juego. Tú tienes belleza Bella, cada chica que se lo proponga puede volver loca a un hombre fácilmente. Cada chica tiene sus atributos, y los hombres al fin y al cabo son hombres. ¿Sabes cuando una chica pierde todas sus chances? Cuando se enamora. Porque deja de pensar con la cabeza, y piensa con otra cosa.

Por eso el único método de perder en este juego es enamorándose. Luego solo nosotras dos sabemos el secreto, no se lo contaremos a nadie, socia. Y si te da culpa... ¡Por favor, Bella! Si te da culpa es porque eres una ilusa. Es el galancito.

Es solo un juego, no creo que esto lo marqué de por vida. Nos reiremos de él. Era hora de que alguien le de su merecido.

- Este bien, me convenciste. –suspiré.

- Si, soy buena para esto.

- Me pregunto donde consigo socias tan humildes. –remarqué la ironía.

- Pero soy tu socia, amiga. –Sonreímos.- Me cambiaste el animo. –afirmó.

- Sabes hablando de lo Emmett, yo creo que él pobrecito no lo hizo con mala intención.

- ¡Creí que habías entendido que el tema estaba zancado! Vamos, que tengo que hacer que luzcas como una perra.

OK, mierda.

_[Forks. 20:30 – Lugar: Auto de Edward]_

Edward... lucía como todo un Edward, como todo un modelo de revista. Siempre tan sexy.

Era extraño pero me atraía más su sonrisa ladina, que se formaba cada vez que hablamos de algo gracioso, que su pecho todo marcado.

No es que su pecho no me atrajera tampoco.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? –me preguntó sonriendo. Hace poco que me había pasado a buscar por mi casa.

¿Será una de sus tácticas preguntarme donde quiero ir? Claro, para parecer caballeroso... Darle a elegir a la dama.

- Sorpréndeme. –contesté, no sabía donde ir.

Aunque para mi suerte, eligió el peor lugar. Una discoteca.

¿Debería sorprenderme que Edward conociera al dueño del lugar y que pase como si nada?

Edward me llevo directamente a bailar, ¿Y como negarme? Ya estaba ahí.

_Que empiecen los juego previos_ -pensé.

- ¿Acaso te dije lo linda que estas esta noche? –Edward y yo nos perdimos entre los cuerpos que estaban bailando en medio de la pista, hasta encontrar un lugar.

- No que yo recuerde. – susurré, pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo... Un nuevo tema comenzó a sonar.

_Ella hace todo por seducirme, y yo caigo._

_Hago todo lo que ella me dice, soy su esclavo._

Traté de no concentrarme en como Edward se movía, sino en tratar de moverme lo más sexy posible. –Debo admitir que lo primero que hice fue copiar el paso de la chica que estaba bailando detrás de Edward- pero luego encontré mi paso, mi ritmo.

- Bueno, porque estas más que bonita, más que hermosa. Esta deslumbrante.

Esta fingiendo, Bella. Esta fingiendo. No siente nada, no tiene corazón.

_Tus labios._

Me mordí el labio. Miraba sus labios y miraba sus ojos. Esa era la señal. Señal que Edward captó fácilmente.

Antes de nada, me tomó por la cintura, mientras se iba irguiendo para llegar a mí. Ya con nuestros labios a punto de besarme, vacilé. Vacilé como toda histérica, y me fui un poco para atrás. Esto lo único que hizo fue confundir a Edward. Cuando lo tuve confundido por mi reacción, devoré sus labios sin aviso.

El beso estaba cargado de pasión pura. Deseo y Lujuria junto. Edward no tardó en ofrecerme su lengua y en empezar a intimidar más. Y no les voy a mentir, esto es lo que había estado esperando de esta cita. El beso.

No se si era porque Edward era Edward, pero besaba como los dioses. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero besaba muy bien. Besaba de una forma que te encendía, que te hacía desear más de él, más de todo.

Pero se suponía que la que tenía que provocarlo a él era yo. Así que rompí nuestro beso, delicadamente, para seguir por su cuello. Escucharlo gemir sobre mi oído fue lo que me encendió de tal manera que quise hacerlo disfrutar más. Ahora yo también quería que necesitara una ducha helada.

- Llévame a un lugar más cómodo. –le dije en su oído, luego de morderlo.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Edward me llevó hasta uno de los sillones más apartados de todo.

¿Vergüenza? Para nada. ¿Deseo? Si.

_Hora del juego_. _Tus ojos._

Lo mire con todo el deseo que tenía cargado en mi. Lo miré de modo que entendiera todas mis intenciones. Lo miré de modo tal, que me arrastro encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado.

Se supone que debería estar actuando, estar fingiendo. Quizás me estoy comiendo el papel demasiado. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo, lo sentía. El deseo era difícil de apagar, me estaba consumiendo.

Quizás me encendía más el hecho de que yo lo provocaba a él.

Es que el hecho de estar jugando con él, me divertía, me apasionaba. Era como si fuera una come hombres. Era como si me estuviera encariñando con este juego. Me encantaba verlo deseando por mí.

Si ya estaba acá, lo disfrutaría. Quizás para Edward era un juguete nuevo, pero sería el mejor juguete nuevo.

_Tus piernas._

Mientras besaba a Edward con frenesí, lleve sus manos a mis piernas. Más que nada, a mis muslos.

Yo no estaba encendida, estaba en llamas, prácticamente en llamas vivas. Olvidé todo con respecto al juego y me estaba dejando de llevar. Me había comido el personaje a tal punto que lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Cómo negarme cuando Edward me tocaba de esa forma?

Mis manos soltaron su cabello, y se dirigieron a su pecho por debajo de la camisa. Las manos de Edward sobre mi espalda y mi cola no me dejaban pensar claramente. Mucho menos el beso el camino de besos que estaba dejando en mi cuello.

Edward estaba buscando la manera de entrar dentro de mi ajustado short, así que era hora de tomar la mano.

Era ahora o nunca. _Hazlo disfrutar, provócalo de tal manera que tenga que tomar una ducha helada._

Sin vergüenza, sin vacilaciones, sin rodeos solté el botón del pantalón de Edward y bajé le cierre. Toda dama dejó de existir en mí, mientras acariciaba el miembro de Edward encima de su bóxer.

- Bella. –gimió.

La mente se me llenó de pensamientos sucios y placenteros mientras admiraba la enorme y dura reliquia que tenía en frente.

Y el celular empezó a sonar.

A la mierda –pensé- de acá no me voy. A la mierda el juego y todo.

Pero el celular seguía sonando, mientras Edward comenzaba a tocar mis pechos.

- Apaga el celular. –me gimió Edward.

Lo tomé. Si, era una llamada de Rose. ¿Atender, o no Atender?

Gemí, Edward desabrochó mi camisa y estaba tocando mis senos sobre el brasier.

- Delicioso. –exclamó, mientras metía lengua entre mi piel y mi brasier. Volví a gemir, y a erguirme.

¡Y rosalie seguía llamando!

Separé a Edward un poco. No podía hablar si me estaba... whoa.

- ¿Diga? –que fachada.

- Ya es hora, niña. Ya tendrás tiempo para disfrutar. Estoy afuera, sal.

Corté. ¿Irme o no Irme?

- Tengo una emergencia familiar, me tengo que ir.

- ¿QUÈ? No te puedes ir ahora. –Me tomó de la cintura.- No te vas, ¿Me escuchaste?

De la pasión al odio...hay un solo paso. ¿Quién se creía para mandarme?

- Adiós, Edward.

Me abroché algunos de los botones de mi camisa –los necesarios- y salí de encima de Edward y me perdí entre la gente. Con suerte encontré la salida. Rose me estaba haciendo luces desde el frente. Corrí a nuestro encuentro.

* * *

**¿Cómo reaccionará Edward ante esto? ¿Habrá tomado una ducha helada al fin y al cabo? Imagínense.**

**Si, Alice aparece. Me imagino que ya sabrán de quién es hermana. Si Edward sigue pendiente de Rose, ya lo averiguaran ustedes.**

**Como siempre, Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**SunMile ****;)**

**

* * *

**

**Adelanto Exclusivo de Jugando con Edward Cullen:**

- ¿Es Edward Cullen el chico al que le quieres dar celos? ¿Estas loca? No te dejaré que te vallas con él.

- Emmett, créeme. Se lo que hago.

- Bella por favor, no vallas con él.

Edward estaba esperando impaciente.

- Después hablamos Emmett, tengo algo que hacer.


	5. Mia Solo Mia

**JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN**

**Summary:**Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon **

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**Advertencia****:****B**_**ella&Emmet no son hermanos de sangre, pero Emmett ve a Bella como la hermanita menor y Bella como el hermano mayor, que nunca tuvieron. Rose trata así a Jasper, por que todavía le guarda resentimiento como a Edward**_**.**

**

* * *

**

**5-****Mía, Solo Mía.**

- Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Emmett? –pregunté.

- De seguro Rosalie te lo ha contado todo. –Suspiró Emmett, mientras se dejaba caer en la banca. Las maderas rechinaron un poco. _Me compadezco por ellas_.

- Me gustaría escuchar tu punto de vista. –musité, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Todos los alumnos estaban llegando. Rose, siempre llegaba tarde. Aproveché la oportunidad para hablar con Emmett sobre lo sucedido ayer.

- El único punto de vista es que soy un idiota. ¡De cualquier lado que lo mires! –Escondió su rostro con sus manos, frustrado.- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Me maté preparándome mentalmente, no salí de mi casa hasta estar decido. Practiqué frente al espejo las cosas que iba a decirle, me hice un mini discurso... –sonreí.

Emmett siguió relatando su versión. Esta vez miraba hacia la nada.

- ... Con toda esa fuerza, la encaré. Me bastó mirarla a los ojos, un segundo, para olvidar todo lo anterior. Me acobardé y me convertí en un tonto. ¡Rosalie intimida mucho! Me pregunto con obstinidad que era lo que quería, y como un idiota quise apoyarme en el casillero, olvidando que tenia la botella en la mano. Quise tratar de que no se me cayera la botella, pero lo único que logre fue que la botella desviara su dirección de caía y cayera sobre la ropa de Rosalie. Repito, soy un entupido.

- Entonces ella enfureció. –Continuó Emmett.- Trate de excusarme, pedirle perdón, incluso, en la desesperación, le ofrecí llevarla a mi casa para darle una remera de mi mamà y ella pensó que era con otras intenciones y me plantó una cachetada. Una cachetada que todavía recuerdo, por cierto. –Suspiró- Fue el peor día de mi vida.

- Ay, Emmett. –Lo abrace.- Quizás hubiera sido mejor si hubieras sido solo tú. Algo más espontáneo.

- No se que es lo que me pasa. –Me dijo.- Nunca... nunca antes me había sentido tan... tímido con una mujer. Nunca tuve problemas para relacionarme. No lo se. Es extraño. Creo que Rosalie es bruja. –susurró.

No pude evitar reírme un poco.- ¿Bruja? No, Emmett. Rosalie no es una bruja, simplemente te vuelve loco. Me parece que mi hermanito esta enamorado.

Emmett no contestó.

- Quizás tengas que probar otra vez...-sugerí.

- Ni loco. Es imposible pensar en algo para decir cuando me mira a los ojos. Me hipnotiza, siento que caigo ante ella de rodillas. Hay algo en sus ojos... No, no. ¿Con que cara voy a hablarle? No quiero hacerme más ilusiones.

- Tal vez no sea malo hacerse ilusiones. –reconforté. Me estaba haciendo la idea de que Emmett y Rosalie hacían linda pareja. Rose necesitaba a alguien dulce, tierno y sincero como Emmett. Sobretodo, Emmett la amaba.

- No, no esta malo hacerse ilusiones. Lo malo es la desilusión que llega después. –afirmó con aplomo.

- No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea mi hermano. –Emmett se separó para mirarme desafiante. Levantando una ceja.- ¿Donde esta la valentía y rebeldía? ¿Con esa fuerza diriges a tu equipo?

- No es lo mismo, Bells. –apuntó.

- ¡Claro que es lo mismo! No puedo creer que te resignes, sin ni siquiera haber empezado a luchar de verdad. Dime, Emmett, si un hombre viene y te tira al suelo de un golpe, ¿Tú te quedas en el piso o das pelea?

- Doy pelea. –rugió, como todo chico rugbier.

- ¿Entonces te vas a dejar gobernarte por el miedo o vas a luchar por hacer tu sueño realidad? –pregunté levantándome.

- ¡Voy a luchar! –Rugió.- Aunque eso de hacer los sueños realidad sonó algo cursi. –añadió con una sonrisa.

Me reí con fuerza.- ¡Ese es mi hermanito! –Emmett se hizo el enojado cuando le dije "hermanito" pero me volvió a abrazar, dándome vueltas en el aire.

- En serio, Emmett, debes dejar de hacer esto. Un día me voy a quedar sin aire, gracias a tu efusividad. –dije sarcástica.

- Di lo que quieras, cariño. Yo se que a ti te gusta lo salvaje. –bromeó levantando sus cejas exageradamente.

Estalle en risas. Solo Emmett puede tener ese sentido del humor tan simpático. Parece algo natural en él. Me pregunto porque no podía comportarse así con Rosalie...

Alguien rió falsa y ruidosamente a mi lado. No podía ser la voz de Emmett.

Y no, no era la de Emmett. Edward pasaba a mi lado, con una rubia teñida colgada de él. Ambos reían. Edward ni siquiera reparó en mí.

¿Alguna vez sintieron celos de alguien que no les pertenece? No es que yo si, solo... solo preguntaba.

- Bella, -me giré algo atónita.- es mejor que me valla. ¡Ahí viene Rosalie!

- No tú te quedas. –Puntualicé.- ¿Te olvidaste de tu promesa?

- Hola Bella, ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Rose, obviando el hecho de que Emmett estaba a mi lado.

- Hola Rose, el es...

Me interrumpió.- ¿El chico que arruinó mi blusa preferida? Si, lo conozco... desgraciadamente. –Puntualizó.- Veo que estas ocupada, nos vemos en clase.

- Y así la reina del hielo se fue caminando, sin darse cuenta que piso el corazón de este sapo en el camino. –suspiró teatralmente.

- Ay, Emmett. No pierdas las esperanzas. –Lo alenté.- Además ¡Eso no rima!

- Creo que dejaré pasar una semana, o dos, tres años antes de hablarle de nuevo...- No pude hacer, ni decir nada, más que ver como se alejaba hacia el campo. Hoy tenían entrenamiento.

Cuando llegué a la clase de Ingles Rose me esperaba en lo que sería de ahora en más, nuestra mesa. La profesora de ingles, siempre llegaba tarde. Y cuando llegaba, nos daba un par de ejercicios y se iba a la sala de profesores a fumar. Era el momento exacto para hablar.

- ¿Algo nuevo? –me preguntó distante.

- Si, creo que el juego se terminó. –murmuré.

- ¿QUÈ DICES?

- ¡Shhhhh, Rose! ¿Es que acaso quieres que todos se enteren? –Rose pareció calmarse.- Es Edward. Hoy pasó por mi lado, con otra zorra, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Iban muy felices, riendo, disfrutando de la vida y del buen sexo. Fue, soy historia. Ganó.

- Me asustaste, socia. Pensé que querías renunciar, que habías tirado la toalla. Con respecto a Edward, me lo esperaba. Ya te dije, es patéticamente predecible.

- ¿Hu? ¿Te digo que Edward ya se olvidó de todo, y me dices que..? No entiendo.

- Mira que a veces eres algo lenta... –al parecer teníamos de nuevo a la verdadera Rosalie.- ¿Por qué crees que Edward paso justamente por donde tu estabas, con una chica y riéndose? Quiere usar nuestra misma herramienta, la herramienta de los celos. Quiere demostrarte lo que te estas perdiendo. –Sonrió con sorna.- El piensa que irás corriendo detrás de él, a pedirle perdón. Pero el va a ser el sorprendido, no tú. ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Jasper? Es uno rubiecito, con cara de pendejo...

- Por dios, Rose, ya se quien es tu hermano. Y desde ya, me opongo rotundamente.

- ¿Por qué me imagine que dirías que no?

- ¿Porque soy patéticamente predecible? –pregunté con una sonrisa.

- No, porque te conozco, socia. Pero debes comprender que es solo Jasper, el idiota que utilizaremos.

_Y se suponen que eran hermanos._

- No lo se, Rose. Es raro, pero con el poco tiempo que conozco a Jasper –muy poco, he de aclarar.- me di cuenta que es imposible no sentir lo que él quiere que sientas.

- Si, el estùpido es un maldito carismático. Pero sobre todo es buen actor, no te dejes maniobrar por el. Es una ilusión.

- ¿Que tendría que hacer? –pregunté.

- ¿Eso es un si? –preguntó ilusionada.

- No, es un "a ver si me convences a que haga semejante locura". –rodeé los ojos.

- OK, sería simple. Edward siempre se encuentra con Jasper en los pasillos, entre medio de clase y clase. Ahí te encontrarás con Jasper, el idiota mal nacido, y te aprovecharas de él así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

- A ver si entendí. Tendría que coquetear con Jasper, para darle celos a Edward... Whoa, eso si es jugar sucio.

- No es que Edward juegue limpio, ni Jasper tampoco. Recuerda que son buenos actores, no te fíes de ellos. Dios los crea, y... nunca me acuerdo de esos dichos.

- Es "Dios los crea, y el viento los amontona".

- Como sea, son igualmente estupidos los dos. Creo que ya entendiste este nivel del juego, recuerda que es el último desafío para entrar a la fase dos. -reí.

- Me llegó un mensaje. –avisé.

- Apuesto todo a que es el galán.

- Acertaste. –Dije abriendo el mensaje.- Edward.

_¿Hacemos la tare de Biología juntos?_

_Me debes una._

- Jajaja. Le debes la ducha fría. –rodeé los ojos. Rose a veces era algo chusma.

- ¿Y cual la fase dos? –pregunté guardando mi celular.

- Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo...

.

.

.

.

- ¿Jazz? –musité detrás de el.

- Hola Bella. –me sonrió. Cerró su casillero y se apoyó en él. Si, si, si. Jasper es sexy.- Perdona por lo de ayer, no quise ser... tan directo. Me equivoquè, ¿si? Espero que me perdones.

- No tengo que perdonarte Jazz, Estamos en paz. –me mordí el labio, no era buena mintiendo. Mucho menos, fingiendo.

- ¡Eres una chica asombrosa, Bella! –Sonrió amablemente.- ¿Te dije que te ves radiante hoy?

- Esto...no. –dije, sonrojada.

- Que tonto soy. Déjame decírtelo. Esta radiante, hermosa. Como siempre. –

¿Cómo hacía para estar tan cerca, en cuestión de segundos? ¿Y qué me pasaba que... no hacía nada por detenerlo? Jasper y su maldito don que te hace sentir lo que el quiera.

- Jasper, colega. –dio un respingo. Esa voz, inconfundible para mis sentidos.- ¿Te molestaría? Tengo que hablar con Bella. –sonreí internamente. ¡Estaba enojado!

Tres hurras para Bella. ¡Hip, Hip, Hurra! Hice que Edward se enojara, ha, ha.

- Claro, colega. –dijo tranquilo, mientras tomaba mi mano y plantaba un beso.

Ok, eso no estaba en los planes. Aunque no por eso no fue... dulce y romántico. Así como en las películas. Sin embargo tenía claro que Jasper no era un príncipe, y mucho menos yo la princesa.

Paf, ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?

Jasper se fue, dejándome sola con el galán.

- Vamos. –ordenó.

- Tengo clases, Edward. Gimnasia, ¿Recuerdas?

- Ya hablé con tu profesor, le dije que estabas enferma, que por eso faltarías. Me dio un trabajo práctico para ti.

- ¿Tendría que agradecerte por eso? –espetè enojada.

- No lo se, pero yo agradecería que te metas a mi auto. – Esta bien. Sonó jodidamente sexy. Meterse en su auto...

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar en el doble sentido?

Asentí, con mi sonrojo natural, y lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento.

Edward entró al auto, lo imité. No habló en todo el viaje, manejaba como loco y para colmo, parecía que en cualquiera momento iba a destrozar el volante. Estaba celoso. Celoso de mi...

La casa de Edward se veía bastante grande, lo que no entendía era el hecho de que estuviera alejada del pueblo, medio escondida.

- Es hermosa. –le dije.

- Todos dicen lo mismo. –contestó de mala gana.

Fruncí en ceño mientras Edward abría la puerta.

- Esta bien, ¿Que mierda te pasa conmigo? –pregunté fastidiada, ya adentro de su casa.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes con Jasper? –fue directo y preciso.

- Nos vamos a casar mañana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres ser el padrino? –dije con ironía.

- No estoy para jueguitos. –susurró enfadado.

_No debes seguir su juego, no debes darle lo quiere. Frústralo, Moléstalo hasta tal punto que la ira maneje su ser, y haga algo arriesgado. Siempre cuando nos enojamos, dejamos de pensar con claridad. Dale vuelta su jueguito._

- Y no se que te hace pensar que yo si estoy para "jueguitos". ¿Sabes qué? No suelo hablar con pendejos, y no voy a empezar ahora.

Caminé decidida hacia la puerta de salida. Pero Edward me tomó del brazo, con fuerza.

- ¿A quién le dices pendejo? –preguntó colerizado.

- Al cuadro ese, -apunte a un cuadro ostentoso en la pared.- ¿Pensaste que te lo dije a ti? Debes tener cola de paja.

- Tú y tus sarcasmos, Bella. ¿Sabes que? No soy ningún pendejo, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Y sin previo aviso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Por instinto, cerré los ojos. Y quizás por el mismo instinto le devolví el beso. Fue un beso ladeado, un beso cargado de pasión y brutalidad.

Sin duda, eso no estaba en los planes. Pero, que mas da. Además, Siempre supe que los mejores besos, son los que se roban.

Automáticamente, mis manos se instalaron en su cuello perfectamente y sus manos en mi cintura. Un clásico de película.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento. Tenía el consuelo de que no era la única que respiraba pesadamente.

- Te prohíbo acercarte a Jasper. –susurró.

Su frente estaba descansando contra mi frente. No pude evitar no mirar su ojos, y de nuevo sus labios. Tan tentadores...

- Edward, no soy tu novia a la que le dices que hacer. –quise sonar enojada, pero lo único que logre fue suspiro bajo. Todavía recordaba ese beso... ese beso que quería repetir.

- Esta bien. Hagámoslo oficial, y como dios manda. Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Quiere ser mi novia?

OK. Definitivamente eso tampoco estaba en los malditos planes. Edward me acababa de robar el aliento, y el sentido... y el alma y todo. Pero lo que de verdad me preguntaba... ¿Qué debería contestar?

- Si, quiero. –susurré como una maldita enamorada.

No, no podía ser. Era todo... la confusión del momento. No, no Edward era un galán, no estaba a mi medida. Era solo un juego. Si, Solo un Juego.

Edward volvió a besarme, más profundamente esta vez. Sin siquiera pensarlo, el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y urgente. Edward pasó sus brazos por debajo de mi trasero, los entrelazó y me alzó, quedando mi cabeza un poco más arriba que la de él.

Sin romper el beso, comenzó a llevarme hacia su habitación. Cuando me bajó, pude apreciar su habitación. Había una estantería con libros, otra más grande con cd`s... posters de bandas... ¡Un piano!

- Ven. –Edward estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Me mordí el labio, mientras me sentaba provocativamente encima de él.

Cualquier cosa que me quiso decir, seguro se le olvido al instante en que lo bese y me acomodé sobre él.

Edward era un chico directo. Sus manos se metieron en mi falda, acariciando sin pudor todo allí. Sus rocen eran fugaces como ráfagas, pero dejaban mi piel ardiendo por mas.

Cuando deje sus labios, la cara de Edward quedó a la altura de mi pecho, el cual miraba con deseo. Así que puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y lo acerqué a mí, dándole el pase.

Me mordí el labio desesperadamente cuando sentí la lengua de Edward sobre mi escote.

Mi blusa desapareció al instante al igual que la de Edward. Solo que había un pequeño detalle, no tenía brasier.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa picara. Toco con la punta de su lengua mi pezón, mirándome penetrantemente. Esta vez no pude evitar gemir y arquearme, dejándome llevar por el placer.

Este chico era un multi-función. Sus manos no dejaban de jugar y tocar toda la extensión de mi trasero debajo de la falda, y su boca, experta y traviesa, chupaba y mordía a su gusto.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de mi locura, y mis manos vagaban por espalda y sus pelos dejando una suave caricia a su paso. Mi cadera se movía provocativamente arriba y abajo, contra la piel de su pelvis, para luego hacer presión hacia abajo, sintiendo como su erección se ponía cada vez más dura.

Edward gimió y mordió uno de mis pechos con fuerza. Gemí fuerte, mas de placer que de dolor. Para vengarme, clave mis uñas en su hombro e hice más presión hacia abajo, logrando que nuestros sexos chocaran con fuerza. Volvimos a gemir.

Edward me giró y me recostó en su cama, mientras deslizaba mi falda, junto con mi última prenda.

Sentía que ardía, sentía como si por mis venas corriera el fuego de la pasión.

Edward separo delicadamente mis piernas, y por instinto subí mis piernas formando una V inversa.

Edward era un chico superdotado en la materia del amor, y del buen sexo. Su lengua parecía ir a la velocidad de la luz por mi clítoris. Edward sostenía mi cadera, en caso de que llegara al borde de la locura. No faltaba poco.

Cerré los ojos, para dejarme sentir y llevé mi mano a mi pecho, dándome más placer, como si fuera posible.

Edward quería que me viniera, eso lo sabía. No quería ceder tan rápido, pero eso se convirtió en una utopía cuando Edward comenzó a utilizar sus dedos.

Yo estaba jodidamente mojada, y su dedo entraba y salìa con facilidad. Pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando agregó un dedo más.

No podía controlar mi cuerpo hacia tal acto. Edward ya había agregado tres dedos y para colmo su lengua jugaba intensamente. Creo que me vine en cuestión de minutos, Edward sonrió victoriosamente mientras chupaba y lamia todo de mì.

Yo me encontraba absorta y confusa, pero no exhausta. Tampoco Edward.

Edward se acomodó arriba mío. Sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo. Edward rozo hábilmente nuestros sexos, y mi gemido se perdió en su gruñido.

Pero Edward parecía estar con ganas de seguir jugando.

- Edward, -gemí.- ¿Que esperas?

- Desde que te vi jure que serías mía. –Me gimió en mi oído.- Hace tres días que te vengo imaginando en mi cama, conmigo. Hace tres días que vengo imaginando tus gemidos, tus caricias... créeme que mi imaginación no te hacia justicia. Tus gemidos son mucho más sexies en vivo y en directo.

Dicho esto, Edward me penetro con fuerza, mientras gruñía guturalmente. Mis paredes lo succionaban, logrando un mayor éxtasis en cada emboscada.

Luego levantó mis piernas y las llevó a sus hombros para una mejor penetración. El ritmo era cada vez más salvaje, y volvía a estar tan cerca...

- Di que eres mía, Isabella Swan. Grita que cada partícula de tu cuerpo es mía, y me pertenece. ¡Vamos Grítalo! –me ordenó.

¡A la mierda con todo!

- Soy tuya, Edward. –gemí.

- Más fuerte. –me gritó, mordiendo mi pezón.

- Soy Tuya, Edward. Solo tuya. –grité, viniéndome al mismo tiempo que él.

- Mía, solo mía. –susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo.


	6. Segunda Fase: Novia Ideal

**JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN**

**Summary:**Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon **

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**Advertencia:** Para Bella, a veces es mejor fingir que nada que pueda alterar las cosas esta pasando.

* * *

_**En el capitulo Anterior:**_

_- Soy tuya, Edward. –gemí._

_- Más fuerte. –me gritó, mordiendo mi pezón._

_- Soy Tuya, Edward. Solo tuya. –grité, viniéndome al mismo tiempo que él._

_- Mía, solo mía. –susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo._

_

* * *

_

**6- Fase Dos: La Novia Ideal**

Edward me acomodó en sus brazos, y nos tapó con la sabana automáticamente. Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, quedó placidamente dormido. Ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo...

¿Qué mierda había sido todo aquello?

Me dejé llevar, pensando que no sería nada más que sexo. Nada más que sexo para mí.

Me sentía extraña, como si no me reconociera. La Bella que conocía no se... no era tan fácil, tan perra.

¿Cómo pasó? Exactamente me senté encima de él y me dejé llevar por aquel camino sinuoso y lleno de placer.

En realidad, no me importaba el hecho de que me haya comportado así. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que estaba haciendo con Edward, era un engaño. Se supone que debo engatusarlo, para luego reírme de él junto a Rose, delante de todos. Se supone que debo fingir que siento amor, cuando solo trato de divertirme y cobrar una venganza de parte de Rose.

No se supone que debo sentir verdaderamente algo mientras estoy debajo del cuerpo de Edward.

Es que por dios, sentía cosquillas hasta en la punta de mis pies. Esa química, ese deseo, esa lujuria. Ese sentimiento de quererlo dentro mío, llenándome de él. Ese sentimiento que solo se siente cuando alguien te gusta.

Y Edward Cullen no me podía gustar.

La melodía de una canción llego a mis oídos. _You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on._

El celular de Edward vibraba al ritmo de You Can Leave Your Hat On de Joe Cocker. ¿Por qué esa canción? Me pregunté mientras tomaba el celular de Edward del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Luego me pondría a pensar si esta bien o mal el tomar el celular de Edward sin permiso y leer sus mensajes.

_3 mensajes nuevos._

Leí el primero.

_Hola, Ed. Quedaste en que me llamarías._

_Tuve que pedirle tu número a Mike. ¿Qué pasó?_

_De: 01161357873_

Era un número desconocido. OK, no tenía porque ser una chica. Leí el siguiente.

_Mis papas se van de viaje. No quiero dormir sola, te necesito._

_¿Hoy a la noche?_

_De: Eugenia Stefano (Seattle)_

Leí el maldito segundo mensaje de mierda.

_Te vi saliendo con la Swan. ¿Tan bajo has caído?_

_Si necesitas diversión de verdad, ya sabes donde vivo._

_Jess._

_De: Jessica Stanley._

Tiré con rabia el celular, que por cierto me daba asco. ¿Edward habría tocado el celular luego de tocarle los senos a Jessica? Duch.

Me zafé de los brazos de Edward, cuidadosamente, y empecé a buscar mi ropa.

¡Por supuesto que no Edward Cullen no me gustaba! Es decir, no me gustan los mujeriegos cerdos y cretinos. Nunca me gustaron. ¿Por qué me gustarían acaso?

Reí.

- Así que el galancito, Edward Cullen, debe pensar que soy una chica más. Una chica como Jessica, o Eugenia, o quien sabe quien más. –Le murmuré a un Edward dormido.- Ay, galán. ¡Pero que equivocado estas, si piensas que jugaras conmigo! –sonreí.

Esta vez, el jueguito se te va a dar vuelta. –Seguí murmurando, mientras buscaba mi ropa.- Raramente, Rose te conoce de pies a cabeza. Sabe tus contras y tus pros. Sabe lo que te gusta, lo que te encanta, y lo que te vuelve loco. Creo que tiene razón, ¡Eres un maldito predecible!

Ay, sigue durmiendo feliz, con esa sonrisa tan radiante. –rodeé los ojos.- Que poco te va a durar. Jugaré contigo Edward, al igual que lo hiciste con todas las demás. Estaré contigo, te comprenderé, te daré las mejores noches de placer de tu vida, incluso te llegaré a enamorar. ¡Para después gritarte que todo fue una mentira! Y quizás así sepas lo mucho que duele ser engañado.

Terminé de cambiarme, Edward seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazado a una almohada.

- Créeme, Edward, nunca te olvidarás de nuestro juego.

Salí de la casa rápidamente, y marqué el número de Rose.

- Socia. –contestó.

- Tengo buenas noticias. –Dije alegre.- Nos vemos en la ruta paralela a la casa de Edward.

- Ahí estaré.

Caminé hasta la ruta más cercana a la casa de Edward, maldije el hecho de que viviera en el medio del bosque. Gracias a dios, Rose me había explicado el recorrido para salir de la casa de Edward, hasta la ruta más cercana, por el bosque.

- ¿Novedades? –preguntó, mientras me subía a su descapotable rojo.

- Primero lo más importante, Edward me pidió que fuera su novia.

Rose se quitó los lentes de sol, para mirarme fijo.

- A mi me sorprendió más. Espero que esto no influya en los planes pero le dije que sí. Aunque no se cual es la definición de novia para Edward. –fruncí mis labios.

- Si no me equivoco, lo hizo con el propósito de marcar territorio. ¿Te ha visto con Jasper?

- Sí. –Contesté.- y también me ha visto desnuda.

Rose frenó en seco. Si esta ruta no estuviera desolada, hubiéramos causado un choche trágico.

- Antes de que grites, quiero agregar que solo fue sexo y que, bueno, simplemente pensé que algo del chico tendría que disfrutar ¿No? –me defendí, aunque mostrando indiferencia ante la situación.

Rose siguió conduciendo esta vez en silencio, un silencio demasiado incomodo.

Si bien no era adivina, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

- Y bien, ¿Es bueno? –preguntó.

- Rose, solo fue sexo. Crees que me estoy enamorando de Edward, ¿Verdad? –no deje que respondiera.- Ni muerta me enamoraría de Edward. ¡Ni siquiera si fuera el último hombre del mundo! Yo necesito un hombre que me quiera, que me escuche y sobre todo que no ande mirándole el culo a las demás. –Chillé.- Edward es solo un juego, este juego. No voy a romper la única regla.

Sonrió- Así se habla socia. Creo que tengo algunos puntos que cambiar... –murmuró pensativa.- Pero si eres la novia como dices... tenemos un punto a favor, creo. Mañana empieza la Segunda Fase: La Novia Ideal.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Maldito trabajo practico de historia! -dije con rabia.

- Esto de ser la novia de Edward te esta estresando mucho. –bromeó.

- Rose y sus hermosos comentarios que alegran el día. –susurré con ironía. Sin embargo, su comentario me dio algo de gracia.

- Solo fue un pequeño chiste. ¿Te explico las consignas?

Asentí, mientras cerraba mi casillero. El trabajo de historia, era historia.

- En realidad esta fase originalmente se llamaba "La chica Ideal" pero ya que supuestamente eres la "novia oficial", decidí cambiar algunos puntos...

- Ajam.

Rose agarró un papel de su carpeta y comenzó a leer...

» Observando casos anteriores en la vida amorosa de Edward Cullen, alias "el galán"...

Estallé en carcajadas.- Esto parece un texto informativo.

- ¡Ponte seria, Bella! Lo es. –me dijo convencida.

- A veces pienso que te tomas muy en serio este juego... -murmuré

Rosalie carraspeó y siguió leyendo como si nada.- La mayoría de sus "conquistas" han sido chicas depravadas, que no pueden armar una oración coherente ni dejar de pensar en los chicos como un pedazo de carne. –Aguante la risa.- Casos como Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, son la prueba y ejemplo perfecto.

» Si el resultado de nuestros pasos han sido exitosos, los siguientes pasos no pueden fallar. En primer lugar debemos aprender del error del otro, en este caso aprenderemos del error de "las otras zorras". ¿Por qué Edward las ha dejado tiradas como un pañuelo descartable, y ha roto los pobres corazones de aquellas ilusionadas muchachas?

- ¿Por qué se dio cuenta que sus senos eran falsos? – Admito que esta vez no pude aguantar la risa. ¿Cómo ponerme seria?

- Ey, yo no tengo silicona. –Afirmó, tocándose sus senos disimuladamente.- Las preguntas, Swan, para lo último. – intentó sonar como una profesora. Reí bajito.

» El 25% es porque son malas en la cama. El otro 75% es porque se aburre de ellas, ya que usan la misma táctica siempre y no son capaces de "innovarse" con nuevas técnicas.

Es por eso que debes sorprenderlo, no tienes que ser patéticamente predecible como él y jugar su juego. Utilizar nuevas poses, nuevos lugares, etc. Sorprenderlo, es la clave. Hazlo darse cuenta que eres una chica llena de diversión y placer.

Me pregunto si ella de verdad hizo una estadística y todo... Esta faceta de Rosalie "la periodista informativa que hace gráficos" no la conocía.

» También debes evitar ser una novia pegajosa, histérica, demente, controladora y demás. Edward, como dijimos anteriormente, esta acostumbrado a que sus conquistas lo persigan olímpicamente. Este no será el caso.

» Si todos estos pasos se siguen al pie de la letra, en cuestión de semanas tendremos a Edward Cullen persiguiendo a una Bella Swan. Y el nivel de esta segunda unidad, habremos pasado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Si, una sola. –Contesté.- ¿Todo esto lo has escrito tú? Déjame decirte que tienes mucho tiempo libre...

- Voy a hacer como que no escuché tu ultimo comentario, -frunció sus labios.- El vampiro se acerca, ¿Lista? –capté la indirecta.

- Arriba el telón. –susurré.

El vampiro me tocó el hombro.

- Hola, Bella.

- Hola. –me mordí el labio, tratando de ser seductora. Quizás tuve éxito, ya que Edward me tomó por la cintura y me dió un beso, mitad rudo y mitad dulce.

En lo primero que pensé fue en Rose.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Edward enojado y confuso, cuando lo separé de mi.

Rose había desaparecido.

- Yo...-negué con la cabeza.- por nada, no importa. –sonreí sensualmente mientras le devolvía el beso.

- Bella... yo... –trataba de decirme algo entre besos.

- ¿Qué? –pregunte inocentemente, mientras mordía su hermosa yugular. Esta idea de vampiros me estaba agradando.

- Lo que dije ayer, eso de ser novios...

Me tensé. Sabía que Edward no lo decía en serio lo de ser novios ayer. Solo quería meterme en su cama – cosa que logró. Pero yo no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil. No ahora que el juego recién había comenzado.

_Nuevas experiencias._

- Shhh. –sellé su boca con mis labios. El timbre sonó y ya que no tenía mi trabajo de historia hecho, no tenía ganas de entrar a clase. Se me ocurría una idea mejor en ese momento.

Todos los alumnos, se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Aproveché el encontrarme sola con Edward.

Pasé mi mano por su miembro por encima de su pantalón, y jugué a torturarlo un poco. En un acto-reflejo, Edward me aprisionó contra el casillero, dejándome entre el casillero y su glorioso pecho.

Vacilé a propósito mientras desabrochaba el primer y único botón de sus jeans, luego con el cierre. Metí mi mano, dentro de sus boxers y decidí explorar toda la extensión de su miembro. Edward rompió nuestro beso apasionado para gemir de satisfacción; mientras yo marcaba un ritmo, masturbándolo.

Esto era lo que quería, ver a un Edward debilitado para poner mis armas en acción.

- ¿Dónde lo seguimos? –fingí inocencia.- Claro, si quieres. –saqué mi mano de golpe.

Edward gruño. Sonreí victoriosamente en su pecho.

- Baños clausurados. Tercer piso. –dijo decidido arrastrándome.

¿Quién dijo que sería tan fácil distraer a Edward? Todo hombre tiene un punto débil, el de Edward era el buen sexo ya que prácticamente me arrastró hacia aquellos baños.

_¿Estas "algo" desesperado, galán?_

Si algo aprendí de Edward en este poco tiempo, era que le encaba llevar el control de todo, en todo momento. No pude evitar pensar el eso, cuando me arrinconó de nuevo contra la pared, acomodándome en sus brazos mientras yo cerraba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y me preparaba para disfrutar de un buen polvo.

Me apoyó contra la pared, para dejar sus brazos libres y comenzar a subir mi suéter junto a mi musculosa. Se libro de ellas fácilmente, dejándolas descansar a un costado, sobre el suelo. El contraste de la pared fría y su cuerpo ardiente, me desesperó y me hizo gemir. Arquee mi espalda dolorosamente, dándole la bienvenida a la boca de Edward a mis senos erectos. Y cuando mi pezón se puso en sintonía con su boca, todo en mi pareció arder.

¿Era Edward? ¿Era la reacción de mi cuerpo hacia él? ¿Era una reacción instantánea? ¿Eran nuestros cuerpos hechos especialmente para que en un momento específico la chispa nos hiciera explotar? ¿Estaríamos hechos a medida?

Quizás si, talvez no.

Lo único que sé, es que cuando Edward –el chico multifunción- me penetró sin más preámbulos, me empujó al borde de la locura. Ambos gemimos fuerte ante el primer acto de pasión, la primera penetración es mi favorita; luego del orgasmo, por supuesto.

Nuestras caderas buscaban hundirse cada vez más en la otra, deseando más fricción como si fuera posible. El ángulo estaba a nuestro favor, permitiendo que Edward pudiera entrar y salir profunda y rápidamente, haciendo que mis gemidos y los de él se hicieran cada vez más cargados y roncos.

Yo solo podía descargarme clavando las uñas en su espalda, o buscando aferrarme en su cabello. Edward cada tanto, me besaba con desenfreno sin parar de penetrarme violentamente.

Si algo de lógica y coherencia me quedaba, era para pensar en que no me vendría antes que Edward. ¿Y cómo hacer para que Edward llegue conmigo? Fácil, esto también había aprendido.

- Ah, Edward, Ah. –gemí mirándolo con intensidad los ojos, clavando mis uñas dentro de su piel.- Dame más.

Su gemido resonó en las paredes. A Edward le encantaba que gritara su nombre y que elogiara mientras lo miraba en pleno acto sexual.

- ¡Así, Edward! –gemí más fuerte. El fuego estaba por liberarse, tendría que actuar rápido si quería que Edward llegara conmigo.- ¡Penétrame a más no poder! Márcame como tuya. –grité su nombre mientras me venía, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sonreí en medio de la satisfacción. Edward se había venido conmigo. Misión cumplida.

Luego de unos minutos, nos recuperamos de ese fuerte orgasmo. Edward me bajó y me dejó sana y salva sobre tierra firme.

- Antes querías decirme algo, ¿Qué era? –pregunte inocentemente.

- Nada... solo olvídalo.

Aplausos, Aplausos. Me merecía un oscar, por la mejor actriz calculadora.

Aunque si de verdad quería tener a Edward prendido en mi, necesitaría algo más... Ahora sería él, el que disputaría. Prepárate para este show, galán.

Edward estaba todavía acomodándose, cuando lo empujé contra el banco de aquel baño. Sonrió perverso. Cuando me arrodillé y me acomodé mi cabeza entre sus piernas, todo pareció encuadrar en él, sabía lo que planeaba.

Tomé el miembro de Edward con mis manos, y este revivió milagrosamente bastante rápido. _Siempre tan fácil de excitar, mi pequeño galán._

Mi lengua comenzó a subir y bajar, por toda la extensión de su ya excitado miembro. Luego de algunos gemidos por su parte, comencé a utilizar toda mi boca. Bajando, subiendo, succionando, mordiendo.

Como me divertía todo esto. El verlo a Edward disfrutando y deseando por mi, me hacía creerme más importante. Cada gemido subía más mi confianza y cada vez me animaba a más.

Masajée sus testículos, llevándolo al borde.

Gritó mi nombre antes de terminar en mí. Me molestó que a él no le haya preocupado el hecho de terminar en mi boca, aunque no fue para nada un castigo. Limpié todo de él.

- Eres fenomenal, mi pequeña. –me dió un beso dulce en los labios.- Mi pequeña fiera.

* * *

**Se que los anteriores capítulos los escribí muy mal, por falta de tiempo y por problemas con el Word Office. Quiero cambiarlos, pero no se como. ¿Alguna sabe? Dígamelo.**

**Perdón por tardar, estaba estudiando para mi último examen de ingles. ¡Ya estoy recibida!**

**En fin, gracias por todo. Llegamos a los 50 reviews. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado...**

**u.u ¿Alguien me sigue leyendo?**

**SunMile;**


	7. El Destino

**JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN**

**Summary:**Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon**

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**

* * *

**

**7- El Destino**

Me estaba arreglando el pelo, que debía de lucir bastante despeinado. Mi ropa ya estaba toda en su lugar.

- ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa? -me abrazó Edward por detrás. Rodeé los ojos sin que pudiera verme.

_Me pregunto si a todas las anteriores idiotas les habrá dicho lo mismo..._

- No me lo has dicho. –murmuré fingiendo seguirle el juego.

- Bueno porque no te ves hermosa. -levanté un ceja.- Eres hermosa. -Me dí vuelta y lo vi. sonreír de una manera... que nunca antes había visto en el. Una sonrisa que no parecía falsa, ni pícara. Era una sonrisa de lado. Pero más que eso, era una sonrisa sincera; alegre.

Sonreí por inercia.

- Nos vemos esta noche, bonita. –me dijo.

Como despedida me dio un beso dulce. Pero yo me colgué de su cuello y devoré sus labios.

- Para que no me extrañes. -sonreí seductoramente y le guiñé un ojo. Cuando me iba, moví mis caderas coquetamente a propósito. Nunca me olvidaría que esto era un juego y la que tenía que enamorarlo era yo. Esa era mi misión.

Además sabia perfectamente que todo lo que me pudiera decir Edward, era pura mentira. Esa era su táctica para cada conquista que tenía. Seguro que Jessica, Lauren y quién sabe quien más le habrá dicho lo mismo. ¡Yo no me iba a ilusionar! Por dios.

A pesar de todo entré a la clase de Trigonometría con una sonrisa. ¡El buen sexo matutino levanta verdaderamente el ánimo! Mi sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver a Emmett dentro del aula.

Emmett me saludó con uno de sus abrazos; esos que te hacen sonar todos los huesos de tu columna vertebral.

- ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña hermanita? -sonreí. A veces Emmett era tan tierno. Rectifico, Emmett siempre es tan tierno.

- Bien. -contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado.- ¿Que cuentas?

- Cuento que me enteré que mi hermanita se besa por los pasillos con un patán. - Emmett se enceró y se puso más serio.

Tosí. - Ah. -simulé indiferencia.- ¿Y quién te ha dicho eso?

- Oh, vamos Bella. Nadie tiene que decirme nada. Los vi juntos en el pasillo, y eso confirmó mis dudas. Primero que nada, nunca me pediste permiso. -rodeé mis ojos, Emmett no era tierno era infantil.- Segundo, te voy a hacer un breve discurso sobre Edward; Es. Un. Idiota. -separó cada palabra, como para que me entrara en la cabeza.- En serio, Bella. Puede ser lindo y todo lo que quieras pero es un idiota. No hace más que mirarse al espejo y competir por chicas. Lo he escuchado hablar en el vestuario que...

- Este bien, este bien. Ya basta Emmett. -interrumpí.- Sé que Edward es todo eso que dijiste.

- Entonces, ¿Me explicas que mierda haces con el? – _quisiera pero no puedo._

- Sé lo que hago Emmett. -sentencié.

- No, no sabes. Sino no estarías con ese patán.

- Emmett, por favor. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - hice que me mirara a los ojos, para que pudiera ver mi verdad.- Te lo juro, sé lo que hago. Nada malo me pasará. -afirmé.

Emmett suspiró.- Creo que será mejor que confié en ti. Solo voy a dejar en claro algunas cosas. Numero uno. No me gusta para nada su relación. Numero dos, si te hace algo, lo mato. Y numero tres, si necesitas... si por alguna razón Edward te rompe, quiero decir, si te hace mal y necesitas descargarte sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Bella. -murmuró Emmett.

Casi lloro. Emmett era el hermano mayor que cualquier chica pudiera desear. Era ese hermano, de mentira, que me faltó tanto en mi niñez.

- Gracias, Emmett. Te quiero. - el me abrió los brazos y yo lo abracé dulcemente; perdiéndome en su pecho.- Eres el hermano que nunca tuve.

- Tú también eres la hermanita más que pequeña que puede existir que nunca tuve. -le pegué en la cabeza. Claro, Emmett nunca lo sintió, de seguro mi golpe fue como una caricia para él.

Ambos empezamos a reír.

Y así se pasó la clase volando; entre bromas y risas con Emmett. Emmett tenía un apodo para cada profesor y cada alumno. Yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para no reírme mientras Emmett tiraba papelitos al profesor y este se daba vuelta colerizada sin poder descubrir quien era. Todavía nos reíamos mientras nos dirigíamos al almuerzo.

- Eso fue realmente cómico. -reí con Emmett.

- Creo que tuvimos suerte de no ser echados del aula. -dije.

- Apostaría todos mis pijamas de Batman a que hace varios días que no se baña.- reí.

- Whoa, Emmett. Eso es apostar duro. ¡Son tus pijamas de Batman!

- ¡Ey, Bella! -me dí vuelta para ver como Rosalie me indicaba que me sentara con ella.

- Creo que es mi hora de irme. -dijo Emmett.

Me mordí el labio. - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? –propuse.

- No creo que a Rosalie le agrade mi compañía.

- Emmett, no pasará nada. ¿Cómo quieres llegar a caerle bien a Rosalie si ni siquiera tratas de compartir tiempo con ella? -rodeé los ojos mientras lo empujaba conmigo hasta la mesa donde estaba Rose.- Recuerda, se tú mismo. - _Quizás una chica como yo, que fingía con Edward, no era la más indicada para decir eso._

_Claro, pero yo no quería caerle bien a Edward porque me gustaba._

- Bella, traes compañía. - murmuró amargamente Rose.

Le pedí tranquilidad con una la mirada comprensión.- Emmett se sentará con nosotros.

- Si a la señorita no le molesta. -aclaró Emm.

- No me molesta. Siéntate. -le ordenó y Emmett sonrío, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Y pude apreciar como Rosalie admiraba su cuerpo disimuladamente mientras Emmett se sentaba. Sonreí, mientras levantaba una ceja y me sentaba del otro lado de Rose.

- ¿No me traes una manzana, Emmy? -susurró Rose en su oído. Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa, algo nerviosa.

- Lo que tú quieras. -murmuró antes de levantarse e ir por la manzana como un relámpago. Rose comenzó a reír.

- Eres mala. -la acusé.- Te encanta tener a Emmett a tus pies y lo peor es que Emmett no te ha hecho nada.

- Y tú eres bastante sincera. -rodé los ojos.- Todos los hombres son iguales, Bella.

- No, todos los hombres no, Rose. Emmett es diferente, lo conozco. Si tan solo te dejaras querer Rosalie... Emmett podría arreglarte y llenar todo lo Edward causo en tu corazón. -Rosalie me miró como si estuviera loca.- Ya se que sonó jodidamente cursi, pero es la verdad. También sé que estas comparando a Edward con Emmett, y piensas que todos los hombres son iguales a Edward.

En ese momento llegaron Ángela, una amiga, y Ben, su novio. Rosalie no habló nada hasta que vino Emmett.

- Aquí tienes.

Ella agarró la manzana, la miró inquisitivamente para luego tirarla en el piso.

- Ya no quiero una manzana. Te tardaste mucho. -escupió Rose.- ¿Sabes algo de Física?

- ¿Si? -murmuró un Emmett confuso.

- A la salida vendrás a mi casa a ayudarme a hacer un trabajo. -Emmett casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.- Bella, te llamo luego.

Y con eso Rosalie se fue del almuerzo moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente. El sonido de sus tacos arañando el piso.

- Guau. -murmuró Emmett.

- Lo se. A veces Rosalie suele ser muy mandona y directa. Pero ánimos Emmett, tienes una oportunidad. –lo animé.

- No se si saltar o esconderme. Rosalie da algo de miedo.

- Lo que pasa es que... Rose no viene de una buena relación. Ten paciencia y trátala bien.

Ángela y yo reímos suavemente, mientras que Ben, que es algo menos considerado, se reía sin compasión.

Alguien tocó mi hombro y me dí vuelta.

- ¿Bella Swan? -pregunto un chico pálido con pecas.

- Si. -contesté.- ¿Que necesitas?

- Edward Cullen te manda esto. -me entregó unas hojas sueltas.

- No lo puedo creer. -murmuré bajito para mi misma.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella? -me preguntó Ángela. Ben y Emmett estaban hablando de otra cosa, por eso no se dieron cuenta.

- No nada. – Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Escondí el trabajo práctico, restándole importancia y cambié de tema.

¿Podía ser que Edward...? Y como si alguien o algo me llamaran, di vuelta mi cabeza para encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes chispeantes. El estaba sentado con Jasper, y con algunos otros chicos que no conocía. Le sonreí desde lejos y dije un silencioso "gracias" que esperé que entendiera.

La clase de historia fue muy aburrida. El profesor se la pasó explicando toda la hora, tomé apuntes de algo que, aunque no entendía nada, me serviría luego para una prueba.

El timbre sonó, y el profesor salió de su burbuja personal.

- Oh, muchachos se nos ha pasado el tiempo. ¡Qué rápido verdad! –_ojala hubiera sido así._

Todos los chicos estaban entusiasmados en salir. _No era la única._

- Antes de que se vallan, déjenme en el escritorio los trabajos prácticos.

Saqué de mi mochila el trabajo que Edward me había mandado. ¿Cómo sabría Edward que me faltaba el trabajo de historia y el de Bilogía? ¿Qué lo impulsó a hacerme ese favor?

Rodeé los ojos. De seguro quería que lo recompense esta noche con buen sexo.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Yo que pensé que...

- Señorita, ¿Va a quedarse ahí parada mucho tiempo? Entrégueme el trabajo y ya. – Le entregue el trabajo mientras lo maldecía en mi cabeza.

Agarré mi mochila, me la colgué en el hombro. Estaba por salir del aula, cuando alguien entró y me golpeó con la puerta. Caí al suelo con un golpe sordo.

- Auch. Veo estrellas. –me toqué la cabeza, lo único que sentía era dolor.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –se disculpó la chica desesperadamente mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. No se si yo era una pluma o la chica era muy fuerte, pero me levantó con facilidad del suelo.- Fui muy bruta. En serio, no sabía que estabas ahí.

- Descuida, no fue nada. –traté de restarle importancia.

Es que tenían que ver la cara de esa pobre chica, de verdad estaba apenada. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos estaban tristes. Se notaba que no había tenido un buen día.

- Lo lamento, me desquité con la puerta. Debí haber sido más considerada. – y ella seguía disculpándose...

- En serio, no hay problema. Olvídalo, ¿Si? –Sonreí.- Soy Bella.

Me devolvió la sonrisa radiante y me abrazó.- Yo soy Alice. Yo te conozco Bella estas en segundo, como yo. –rió dulcemente. Y no porque pero me hizo recordar a un pequeño duende, o a campanita, una pequeña hada.

Quizás eso se debía a esas puntas negro azabache, que apuntaban hacia todos lados, o esos grandes ojos marrones.

- Lo presiento, Bella. Seremos grandes amigas. – dijo emocionada.

No se si fue el golpe, o su la convicción en sus palabras, pero le creí.

- ¿Sabes algo Alice? Me caes muy bien. Pienso lo mismo.

Y entre risas sobre temas triviales, llegamos a la clase de gimnasia. Me sorprendió que Rosalie no asistiera a gimnasia. ¿Estaría con Emmett?

Para mi buena suerte, ocurrió un milagro. ¡Hoy no teníamos gimnasia! En cambio, el director quería informándoos algo.

- ¿Qué será? –me preguntó Alice.

- Ni idea. Quizás al profesor se le rompió una pierna y no podrá dar más clases. –_por favor que sea eso._

El director pidió silencio y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

- Señoritas solo quería avisarles que este fin de semana toda la escuela se irá de campamento. –El director no pudo seguir, porque todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar y a entusiasmarse. Yo solo pensaba en la humedad que eso implicaba. En cambio, Alice aplaudió emocionada.- ¡Señoritas! ¡Por favor! Mañana se les será repartido el papel para que sus padres firmen la autorización y puedan ir. Armaran pequeños grupos y quiero aclarar que en una carpa solo estarán tres chicas. ¡Nada de carpas mixtas! _Las nenas con las nenas y los nenes con los nenes_. –reí con Alice, mientras que otras bufaron.

Luego de explicar, el director se retiró y nos dejó retirarnos.

La mente de Alice parecía estar trabajando a mil por hora.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En muchas cosas. Estoy planeando todo lo que vamos a hacer. Principalmente, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas. Una carpa, una linterna, ropa y más ropa... –murmuró pensativamente.- ¡Ah! ¡Y más ropa! –Levanté una ceja, mi futura mejor amiga era nada más ni nada menos una loca de las compras.

Solo hacía falta ver el brillo de sus ojos para darse cuenta cuanto amaba ir de compras.

- ¡Estaremos juntas en la carpa! ¿Te lo imaginas? Tú y yo, contando historias de terror toda la noche. ¡Será fantástico! –dijo dando pequeños saltos.

- Solo hay un problema, Alice. Yo tengo un amiga –_mi socia-_que no puedo dejarla sola. ¿Me entiendes?

- ¡No hay problema! Ella también puede estar con nosotras. Seremos las tres. ¡Así será más divertido!

Mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, recordé que quien me había traído era Rosalie. Así que no me quedaba otra que caminar.

- Bella, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – y como si Alice tuviera un don, me salvó.

- No hay problema. Vamos. –sonreí mientras entraba a su Porsche.

- Guau, Alice. Bellísimo es un adjetivo muy corto para esto.

- Lo sé. Es mi consentido. –Sonrió.- ¡Y mira como suena!

Alice apretó tan fuerte el acelerador que me mis manos se aferraron al asiento, como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Esperen, este camino... este camino me parecía conocido... ¡Click!

- Alice, ¿Tu tienes algún hermano? – pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Si, es un idiota, su nombre es Edward Cullen.

¡Jódeme!

- Ah, mira vos. –susurré.

Alice paró en frente de su casa –y la de Edward- y bajamos del coche. Esta de más el decir que volví a elogiar aquella casa, que solo me hacía pensar en una cosa. Adivinen; Edward.

Alice me llevó hasta su habitación y mientras abría la puerta pude escuchar aquella voz.

- Apúrate Jasper, el maldito diario debe estar por algún lugar en todo este desorden. – le dijo Edward a Jasper.

Edward estaba revisando el debajo de la cama de Alice, mientras que Jasper buscaba en los cajones.

Luego de un segundo lo único que escuche fue el grito de Alice.

- ¡LARGO DE MI CUARTO AHORA!

Juraría que todo animal cerca de la casa de Alice y Edward corrió por su vida en aquel momento. Edward al levantarse de golpe, se dio la cabeza contra la pata de la cama y Jasper casi tira todo el mueble.

- Yo; esto... tiene una explicación. –murmuró Jasper avergonzado.

- Explícaselo a mi taco Jimmy Chooo mientras este enterrado en tu culo Jasper. –le gritó Alice.

- ¿Que haces aquí? –me preguntó Edward.

- ¿Se conocen? –preguntó Alice confusa mientras Jasper reía pesadamente.

Maldito Destino.

- Bella es mi novia, Alice. –dijo Edward decidido, y a la vez sorprendido.

_No más sorprendido que yo._

_Ni que Alice._

_Ni que Jasper._

- ¡Jódeme! –dijo Jasper.

- Increíble. –susurró Alice sin creérselo. Luego me miro y, apenas conociéndola desde horas, supe que tenía que garantizarle muchas respuestas.

- Edward, -se giró hacia él y este tragó saliva pesadamente. Alice para ser muy pequeña, daba miedo.- Sí, tengo un diario íntimo, pero lo tengo bien escondido. ¡Ineptos como tú y Jasper nunca lo van a encontrar! ¡Manga de estúpidos! LOS QUIERO FUERA ¡YA!

Edward y Jasper volaron por la habitación, pero antes de que saliera Alice tomó a Jasper por el cuello de la camisa.

- Y tú, ¡Devuélveme mi tanga importada! –le gritó Alice en la cara. Jasper se puso de todos colores y saco la prenda de la que hablaba Alice del bolsillo y se la entrego. Luego pudo escaparse.

Estallé en carcajadas. Pero cuando Alice cerró la puerta, y me enfrentó, me atraganté con mi propia risa.

- ¿Mi hermano de novio? Esto es nuevo. ¡Ya me lo veía venir! Es que es verdad cuando dicen que tengo un tercer ojo. –murmuraba Alice mientras daba vuelta en su habitación y movía sus manos. Esta chica es híper-activa.

_¿Qué le podía decir?_

Alice pareció calmarse y me invitó a sentarme en su cama a su lado.

- Eres especial, Bella. No se si conoces bien a Edward, pero el suele ser un idiota todo el tiempo. Creo que debo aclararte un par de cosas... Edward no suele ser el chico que tiene y presenta a la novia. El... ¿Tú eres nueva, Bella?

Suspiré.- Ya lo sé. Sé como es Edward, pero ¿Qué te puedo decir, Alice? Me jugué con él. Me juego por lo que tenemos. Ya todos los que saben –Emmett solamente.- me dijeron lo mismo.

- ¿Y por qué justamente mi hermano? No quiero que termines herida, pero es que... digamos que yo no apostaría por mi hermano. Eres mucho para él.

_Descuida Alice, el único lastimado va a ser Edward._

- Me dices a mí, y tus mueres por Jasper, Alice. ¡Se te nota en la jodida cara! –me burlé.

- ¡Puedes callarte! –se tiró encima Mio.

- Bueno, bueno. –La calmé.- Igual podríamos salir los cuatro juntos, ¿No? Yo me voy con Edward, los dejamos...

- Es imposible. –me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?

- Jasper no siente lo mismo. –me aseguró, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- ¡Se llevaba tu tanga, Alice!

- Ya me lo dijo, Bella. –Afirmó.- Nunca tendría algo conmigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. – _yo que apostaba todo que a Jasper le gustaba Alice._

- Igual no te merece. Es poco hombre. –murmuré.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andamos por casa, Novia de Edward? –reí junto a ella.

- ¡Hola Amores! Ya llegué. –gritó una mujer.

La mujer que me temía.

- ¡Bella! ¡Estas a punto de conocer a tu suegra! –dicho esto se levantó y me levantó de golpe.

Bajé, hecha un manojo de nervios, a pesar de que la mujer parecía encantadora. Tenía el pelo color miel, cara de corazón y una sonrisa sincera. No parecía una madre vieja, era bastante joven...

- Hola bebé. - Intercambiamos sonrisas burlonas con Alice; que no pasaron desapercibidas para Edward. Ella abrazó a un Edward sonrojado y cohibido._Ay, que tierna la imagen._ -¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

- Bien Mamá. -rezongó Edward cuando su madre apretó sus mejillas sonrojadas; algo dentro Mio me decía que si bien Edward se avergonzaba por los cariños de su mamá, él estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Luego fue el turno de Alice; quien se háblanos control su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Mire nostálgica la escena, la verdad que extraza a Renée bastante.

- Para ti Jasper también hay un abrazo. -sonrió la madre de Alice y Edward. Sin embargo, cuando Esme estaba por darle un abrazo a Jasper, Edward se interpuso.

- Nada de abrazos para Jasper. -afirmó Edward.

La madre de Edward rió dulcemente, para luego posar su mirada en mí. Esta de más aclarar que mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante y me sentí más cohibida todavía cuando sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

- Hola. -me acerqué a Esme y le dí un beso en la mejilla.- Soy Bella, amiga de Alice. Tiene usted una muy bonita casa. -halagué cordialmente.

- Gracias, pero dime Esme, querida. Tan solo nos llevamos unos meses. -todos reímos ante el pequeño chiste y la tensión que llegue a sentir se evaporo al instante.- Siéntete como en tu casa, eres bienvenida.

- Si mamá, pero Alice es más que mi amiga, ¿No, Edward?

_Alice y su bocota._

Edward se puso detrás Mio, y me abrazó por la espalda.

- Mamá, ella es Bella, mi novia.

* * *

**Gracias por el Apoyo, Chicas. Espero que sigan leyendo, hasta el final.**

**El próximo capitulo tiene que ver con la fase tres. ¿Se imaginan cuál es?**

**¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Algo que quieras decir? ¿Lo que estas pensando en este momento?**

**Descárgalo todo en un review, que estaré esperando.**

**Gracias,**

**SunMile ;)**

_**Si te quedas conmigo, tendrás un camino con Luz al Final.**_


	8. Tercera Fase: La Debilidad

**JUGANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN**

**Summary: **Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon **

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**

* * *

**

**8- Tercera Fase: Debilidad**

_La__debilidad__,__ más que una cualidad o un defecto, una actitud_

- _Socia_. –me respondió Rosalie.

- Rose. –Dije nerviosa.- ¿Qué tal?

¿Cómo le cuento que en este mismo instante estoy en la casa de Edward?

- _Sin escrúpulos, Bella. Directo al grano_.

- Esta bien. –Suspiré, dispuesta a lanzar todo.- Una chica me golpeó en la cabeza con una puerta, sin querer. –Expliqué, todavía nerviosa.- Se disculpó, afirmó que seríamos mejores amigas, y ahora mismo estoy en su casa. Ella se llama Alice. –dí una pausa.

- _Espera, espera. ¿Alice? ¿La misma Alice que estoy pensando en este momento?_ –preguntó del otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno eso depende. La Alice que tu estas pensando... ¿Vive en la misma casa de Edward? Bueno. Entonces, sí. – Claro, _¿Cuántas Alice podría haber en un pueblito como Forks?_

- _Genial_. –Ironizó.- _A ver... déjame pensar en algo_.

- Estoy en el baño del cuarto de Alice, no tengo tanto tiempo Rose... –la apuré.

- _Calla, que estoy pensando_. –Murmuró.- _Creo que no nos queda otra. Habrá que entrar en la tercera fase; La debilidad. _

- No tengo idea que significa, pero desde ya el nombre de la fase no me gusta. –aclaré.

- _Descuida, te lo explico rápido. La clave de esta fase es la actuación_.

- Creo que no es momento para aclararte, pero... ¡Se me da horrible lo de la actuación!

- _Confío en que harás tu mejor papel_. _Como hasta ahora_. –Me alentó.- _Como bien lo dice la fase "La debilidad"..._–se aclaró la voz. ¿Empezaría con el tono de documental otra vez? _-...tiene que ver con la sobre protección de Edward hacia sus cosas._

- Primera pregunta, ¿Yo soy "una cosa" de Edward? –pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- _Algo así. –Bufó.- Pregunta de mi parte ¿Te la vas a pasar haciendo preguntas?_

- Entendí, entendí. –Rodeé los ojos.- Bella tener la boca cerrada.

- _Edward, por ejemplo, es muy sobre protector con Alice. –Explicó.- El la ve como su pequeña hermanita. ¿Comprendes? _

- Lo que no comprendo es lo que tengo que hacer yo y es en serio, no tengo mucho tiempo...

- _Para algunas cosas eres bastante lenta._ –Suspiró exasperadamente, mientras yo ignoraba su hermoso halago.- _Necesitamos que te conviertas en alguien débil y vulnerable como para que Edward se sienta atraído a protegerte, y de alguna manera lo estaríamos atando un poco más a ti. Lo mejor sería que te inventes alguna historia, como que tu madre a muerto, o algo así..._

- No lo sé, eso es muy cruel, Rose. ¿Decir que mi madre esta muerta? –la interrumpí con horror.

- _Tú sabrás que decir o inventar. Creo que has entendido más o menos el punto, ¿Alguna pregunta_?

_Si, muchas._

- No. Solo una. –Murmuré distraída.- ¿Estas con Emmett?

- _¿Por qué quieres saberlo_?

- ¿Bella? ¡¿Bella? –Ay, Mierda.- ¿Estas todavía en el baño? ¿Te sientes bien? –me gritó Alice desde afuera del baño.

- Si, Alice. –Contesté.- Ya salgo.

- _Te busca tu nueva amiga_. –murmuró ácidamente.

- Contéstame, Rose. –le pedí.

- _En este mismo instante no. Estuvo en mi casa... ¿Mañana hablamos_?

- Nos hablamos. –afirmé y corté.

Quizás se me olvido el detalle de contarle que Edward me había presentado como su novia ante su madre, ahora mi suegra. Y que para mi sorpresa, lo recibió bien.

Pequeño detalle que sería mejor ocultar.

Salí del baño, no sin antes abrir la canilla del agua y volver a cerrarla para disimular que me estaba lavando las manos, y me dirigí hacia Alice, que estaba sentada en su gran cama turquesa.

- Estaba pensando en algo cuñadita. ¿Qué te parece una noche de chicas en mi casa?

_Me parece perfecto para comenzar el tercer nivel._

- Me parece perfecto. –Sonreí victoriosa.- Solamente tengo que llamar a Charlie...

- No te preocupes. –Me interrumpió Alice.- Mamá se encargará de ello. ¡¿No es genial? Por el tema de la ropa, yo puedo prestarte. Además hay un cepillo nuevo para ti, descuida. ¡Será la noche perfecta! –Gritó.- Nos pintaremos las uñas, hablaremos cosas de chicas, ¡Hablaremos de chicos!

Me reí. Alice tenía una chispa muy contagiosa. ¿Hace cuanto no tenía algo parecido a una pijamada?

- Nada de chicos. –murmuró Edward, entrando con Jasper.

- ¿Perdón? ¡Ustedes tienen prohibido el ingreso a mi habitación! –les gritó Alice, todavía enojada.

- OH, Alice, ¿No nos perdonas? –preguntó Jasper, con carita de perro mojado.

Alice cedió.- Esta bien. Los perdono. –Suspiró.- Para que no digan que soy rencorosa. Ahora, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos a estar con ustedes, -dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en el piso, con intención de quedarse.- ¿Qué hacían?

- Estábamos a punto de hacernos la manicura, Siéntate tú también Jasper. –Le indicó.- Luego de pintarle las uñas a Bella, sigo con ustedes. A vos Jasper, te recomiendo un color rojo.

- Que graciosa, Alice. –Murmuró un Edward sarcástico.- ¿Por qué no vemos una película?

- No, es muy típico. –Dijo Alice.- Además ustedes van a querer ver una de acción. No, mejor no.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Jasper.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente hablamos? –sugerí.

Detrás de mi sugerencia, se escondía algo así como una necesidad.

Necesitaba conocer más de Edward. Había algo en él que me incitaba a conocerlo, más que nada para entenderlo mejor. Tenía tantas preguntas... tantas preguntas que no podían ser hechas sin revelar mi papel.

Edward se cruzó de piernas, y me dejó un espacio cómodo para sentarme sobre él. Alice también se recostó sobre el suelo.

Comenzamos a hablar de los profesores, del colegio. Alice me hizo unas cuantas preguntas, como mis gustos y la música que me gustaba. Edward también me preguntó mi color favorito, libros que haya leído, me pregunto si me gustaba algún deporte, si tenía algún hobby...

Se sorprendió al oír que uno de mis gustos preferidos era la música clásica. Luego comenzamos a hablar de gustos, y una cosa llevó a la otra, hasta que comenzamos a hablar de sexo. Algo común en unos adolescentes hormonales.

- Vamos, Jasper. ¿Te acostarías con un hombre por dinero? –le pinchó Alice.

- No. ¡Ni aunque estuviera demente! Siempre tuve mi gusto definido. Las mujeres. –Reí junto a Alice, Jasper parecía indignado ante la pregunta.- ¿Y tú Edward?

Edward negó la cabeza.- Ni aunque me ofrecieran millones. Lo único que me excita es una mujer de verdad.

Alice golpeó "sutilmente" con el codo. Y no se si soy yo la debilucha, o ella la energética, pero me dolió.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho? ¿Existe comparación entre Bella y alguna otra chica?

- Alice, antes de que te mate dime que flores quieres para tu entierro. –le susurré, pero esta solo rió.

- No hay comparación. –dijo Edward, abrazando mi cintura.

Sonreí. Por unos instantes creí que Edward era mío. Pero luego me acuerdo de que todo esto es un juego. Y que yo soy la mala de la película, la que engaña y la que al final, termina quedándose sola...

- ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Has tenido otras relaciones anteriores? –me preguntó Alice y sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi. Sin embargo, no me giré para encararlo.

- Solo dos. –susurré cohibida, cuando toda la atención estuvo en mi.

- ¿Duraderas? –preguntó Jasper.

- Fueron... relaciones serias. –aclaré, más para Edward que para el resto.- Igual no fueron duraderas.

- Pero no hay comparación, ¿Verdad mi Amor?

Sonreí, aunque la verdad quisiera rodar los ojos.- Sí, Edward. No existe la comparación.

- ¿Y tú? –Le pregunté- ¿Tuviste una novia antes?

Me giré para escuchar la respuesta de Edward, cuando todo se volvió oscuro. Grité de miedo, y unos brazos se ciñeron a mi cadera repentinamente.

- No temas pequeña, se cortó la luz. –me susurró al oído.

Instantáneamente, mis manos tomaron las suyas, sobre mi cintura y me relaje, apoyándome contra él.

- Shhh. No hagan ruido que Esme esta durmiendo la siesta. Voy a ver que paso. –dijo Alice.

- Te acompaño –contestó Jasper.

Escuché como Jasper chocaba con algo y Alice se reía bajito. Luego sus pasos se fueron alejando. Solamente podía escuchar, ya que la habitación estaba demasiado oscura. Eran, si no me equivocaba, cerca de las siete de la tarde.

Me acurruqué más en el pecho de Edward.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –se burló Edward. Apostaba que estaría ocultando su risa.

- Algo así. –murmuré.

¿Para qué mentir con eso?

- Descuida, yo te cuidaré. –prometió.

¿Y cómo no sonreír sinceramente ante ese gesto? ¿Cómo no sentirme a gusto en sus brazos? ¿Cómo no creer en sus palabras? ¿Cómo ignorar el hecho de qué Edward estaba entrando a mi corazón, bastante deprisa para mi gusto? Yo me conozco.

_No olvides el plan. No olvides quien es Edward en realidad. Un mujeriego. Recuerda que es una venganza. Que es un juego._

- ¿A qué universidad planeas ir luego de la secundaria de Forks? –la pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

- No lo sé. ¿Tú?

- Carlisle quiere que sea un doctor, así que seguro me manda a la universidad de Alaska, donde fue él.

- Y tú no quieres ir. –afirmé.

- No es que no quiera ir, o no me guste la rama de la medicina. –Suspiró.- Quisiera ser músico.

Me sorprendí. - ¿Tocas?

- El piano. – Susurró avergonzado.- Luego algo de guitarra, y algunos otros instrumentos.

- Lo último que hubiera pensado es que tenías dotes de artista.

- Cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana? –me inquirió.

- Me golpeó con una puerta, mientras salía. –reí, luego él se unió a mis risas.

- Típico de Alice.

- Sabes, no te pareces en nada a tu hermana. –comenté.

- Eso es porque no somos hermanos de sangre. –susurró.

Me sorprendí.- ¿En serio? –no se porque, pero no me imaginaba que Esme podría haber tenido un hijo con otro padre, o al revés.

- Es una historia larga. –susurró, evadiendo mi pregunta.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. –le dije. Como pude me acomodé encima de él, quedando frente a frente... o al menos eso intentaba- Claro, si es que quieres contarme. No te voy a obligar. –_Aunque me muera de ganas por escucharlo. _

Subí mi mano, tanteando sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su mejilla y la acaricié. Edward busco mis labios en la oscuridad y me dio un beso, muy distinto a los demás. Este era un beso... ¿Dulce? ¿Tierno?

No lo sé, fue diferente. Este no tenía ni pasión, ni frenesí... pero era especial, bastante especial. Era como un beso de novios, de novios de verdad.

¿Novios de verdad?

- Quiero contarte. –susurró. Luego dio una pausa.- Esme no puede tener hijos, Carlisle y ella nos adoptó cuando ambos teníamos diez años. Nunca conocí a mis padres, ellos murieron después de que naciera. –apreté su mano.- Nunca me dijeron, ni supe porque. Tampoco Esme o Carlisle lo saben. –Suspiró.- Conocí a Alice en un orfanato, y, desque que la vi, sentí el deber de protegerla. Ella era muy infeliz. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, salvándola a ella. Desde ese momento fue mi hermana, aunque desde chiquita estaba loca. –Sonreí.- Después de cinco años, cuando pensamos que viviríamos en el orfanato el resto de nuestras vidas, llegaron Carlisle y Esme, y por alguna razón nos eligieron, a pesar de nuestra la edad.

- Cuanto lo lamento. –susurré.

- No tienes porque. –me besó en la coronilla.- Nunca le conté esto a nadie más que nada por Alice. Ella no quiere que la compadezcan, ni mucho menos ser el habla de este pueblo. Ella no olvida a sus padres, pero Esme y Carlisle también los considera como sus padres, al igual que yo. Tú nunca me has contado sobre tu familia.

- ¿Qué podría contarte? No tengo nada interesante. –murmuré.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿Inventar? ¿Engañar?

- Lo que quieras. –me alentó.

- Nací aquí en Forks pero poco después mis padres se separaron y mi mamá me llevo con ella a Phoenix, donde viví es resto de mi vida. –esta vez fue el turno de Edward, de consolarme. Me abrazó mías fuerte.- Luego mi mamá volvió a casarse, hace poco.

- No te cae bien su nuevo esposo –afirmó.

- No, no es eso. Es que... el trabajo de Phil lo obliga a viajar mucho. Mamá se tenía que quedar conmigo, a cuidarme, cuando podía ir con Phil... Así que decidí que era hora de vivir con Charlie, en el pueblo de la lluvia. –murmuré.

- Debió haber sido difícil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Separarme de mi mamá, o venir aquí?

- Tener a tus padres separados desde muy chica. –susurró.

- Creo que con el tiempo me acostumbré a la ausencia de un padre, aunque a veces sentía que me faltaba...–suspiré, entrando al pasado.- Sentía que me hubiera gustado tener a un Charlie enojado, o celoso, en mi primera cita o dándome algún consejo sobre como actuar en la vida... No lo sé. –una lágrima se me escapó.

- Tu madre no tuvo porque privarte de tu padre. –susurró.

- Ella no me privó de mi padre. Yo venía a pasar las vacaciones, pero no existía esa confianza, esa... naturalidad que tienen un padre e hija. Para mi el siempre fue Charlie. –Sonreí vagamente.- Igual creo que de ahora en más nos conoceremos mejor. Será bueno para ambos.

La luz volvió en ese momento y pude ver a Edward. Estábamos cara a cara, mirándonos. No hacían faltas palabras. Estábamos conectados.

Edward se acercó, al igual que yo, y nuestros labios se encontraron a mitad de camino. Encajábamos tan perfectamente...

- Menos mal que la luz volvió antes. No quería encontrarme con sus cuerpos sudados en mi alfombra. –Me sonrojé.

_Gracias Alice por romper el momento._

Luego seguimos conversando, escuchando música.

- ¿A donde quieres ir esta noche? -me preguntó Edward.- Estaba pensado en ir al cine, o quizás a comer afuera. ¿Qué te parece?

- No le parece nada, porque no va a ir. -contestó Alice por mi.

Edward rodó los ojos.- ¿A ti quién te preguntó, enana?

- ¡¿A quién le dices enana, pendejo? -le cuestionó Alice. Y de repente me sentía asfixiada, en medio de una pelea entre hermanos.- Te recuerdo que Bella es mi invitada, y vino a casa conmigo, así que si salimos a algún lado será juntas. Sin ti, conmigo. -mis pasos cada vez estaban más alejados de ellos, pretendiendo escapar.

No parecían escucharme así que bajé las escaleras y dejé de escuchar. La verdad no quería verme participe de eso. Escuché a alguien en la cocina, de donde salía un olorcito a salsa...

Aventuré que era Esme y me dirigí hacia allí. Exclusivamente para hacer "sociales" con mi suegra.

Esme estaba de espaldas, preparando la cena. Estaba cortando carne, así que me imaginé que sería la salsa.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? -pregunté poniendo un pie en la cocina, temerosa.

Esme se dio vuelta y me regaló una de sus sonrisas.- Claro. No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? -pregunté, remangándome las mangas de la remera. Lista para la acción. La cocina era mi fuerte.

- Corta las zanahorias en rodajas. ¿Si? -asentí.

Tomé las zanahorias y el cuchillo que Esme me indicó y me puse a trabajar.

- Así que, ¿Conociste a Edward en el instituto? - Esta de más aclarar que me encontraba roja, rojísima.

- Sí. -contesté bajito. Pensé que no sería nada bueno contestarle a Esme en monosílabos, así que traté de ser más... conversadora.- Vine a Forks en Agosto, para empezar bien el ciclo.

- Si, eres la hija de Charlie. Escuché de ti, en realidad creo que todo el pueblo escuchó de ti. -murmuró sonriendo amistosamente. Le devolví la sonrisa, pensando en que cosas podría haber estado diciendo mi padre de mi...- Tú sabes, pueblo chico, infierno grande.

- Sí, lo se. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme. Vengo de una cuidad, Phoenix. Vivía con mi mamá. -acoté.- Aquí están las zanahorias. -avisé.

- Gracias, Bella. -Ella lo puso en la cacerola y revolvió un poco. Tenía un gusto impecable.

En eso entró Alice.- ¡Aquí estas Bella! Nos vamos a juntar para ver una película.

- No, nada de películas. Dentro de cinco minutos los quiero a todos abajo, vamos a cenar. -ordenó.- Además esta por llegar tu padre.

- Esta bien, mamá. Te amo. -sonrió Alice, como una niña pequeña y Esme rodó los ojos.

Tuve el placer, en la cena, de conocer a mí...suegro. ¡Como me costaba incluso pensar en la palabra suegro!

Carlisle me pareció una persona muy sabia y respetuosa. Me puse como un tomate, cuando Esme le comentó que era amorosa a Carlisle. Sin duda le agradecí.

Pocos segundos después de que la cena acabo estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la habitación de Alice por Alice.

Me sometió a bastantes cambios de ropa, para ver que podía ponerme mañana para el colegio, de su closet. Luego de elegir el atuendo indicado para mí, me regaló un cepillo de dientes nuevo –cosa que agradecí bastante- y me prestó su pijama. Que me quedaba algo corto... pero bueno. A caballo regalado...

Alice se negó a que durmiera en el sillón, así que estábamos compartiendo la misma cama.

Estaba ya durmiéndome, cuando sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi vientre.

- ¿Edward? –pregunté media dormida, media despierta.

- Acompáñame. –me dijo, y sin más me levantó de la cama suavemente y me llevó a su habitación.

Edward me depositó en su cama, y se subió encima Mio. No llevaba camiseta. Ya eso me volvió loca.

El roce de nuestros cuerpos me encendió a mil, y todos mis sentidos parecieron despertarse enérgicamente. Lo primero en que me centré fue en su pecho, tocando y memorizando con mis manos cada uno de sus músculos que casi ni podía apreciar por la oscuridad de la noche. La proximidad de lo que estaba por venir me ponía realmente ansiosa, y húmeda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasé mi lengua por toda la extensión de su infernal abdomen, dejándome llevar por el éxtasis.

Edward se contrajo ante mi lengua fría sobre su abdomen en llamas y gimió. Como un felino en busca de su presa, se posicionó más encima de mí y pasó sus brazos por mi espalda, separando mi espalda de la cama e incorporándome más hacia él. Sus labios buscaron los míos en la oscuridad y los devoraron perversamente.

Separé mis labios un instante para intentar hablar con coherencia. Aunque lo que menos quisiera fuera eso.

- Jasper. -susurré, ya con la voz ronca, a Edward.

- Esta abajo. Tiene hambre. No molestará. -me susurro, antes de comenzar a atacar mi cuello con pasionales besos. Tiré de mi cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndome en la almohada de Edward. En este instante todo lo que podía sentir, ver, escuchar y oler era Edward, nada ni nadie más.

Ya no importaba el hecho de que sus padres estén durmiendo en la misma casa.

- Tan deliciosa. -susurró. En el momento en que su dulce aliento chocó con mi cuello, se produjeron mil descargas que sentí incluso en la punta de mis pies.

Frenética, estiré mi mano y tapé nuestros cuerpos con el edredón de Edward.

Mis piernas se enredaban con las de él, buscando elevar la fricción y el calor que ya se sentía. La boca de Edward, ni lenta ni perezosa, bajó, depositando besos mojados, pasando por mi clavícula y llegando a mis senos. Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en sacar la musculosa que Alice me había prestado, en cambio, corrió los tirantes hasta dejar mis pezones erectos, amenazándolo. Edward sonrió perverso, antes de comenzar a atacar mis senos y hacer su milagro en ellos.

Sin acostumbrarme todavía a las sensaciones que Edward me provocaba, me erguí invitándolo a nunca parar. Mis manos que se encontraban en su cabeza, bajaron por su espalda, buscando más placer y algo de diversión. Mis manos no dejaban de recorrer su espalda, sintiendo que simplemente no podía sentir y disfrutar todo de Edward, sintiendo la necesidad de, por lo menos, cuatro manos más.

Sin dejar su labor sobre mis senos, una de sus manos bajó mi short con una destreza inigualable, dejando un sin fin de sensaciones en cada lugar que sus manos tocaban.

Prácticamente me estaba consumiendo viva debajo del cuerpo de Edward, y bajo su control. Bajé mis manos, desesperadas, y bajé el jogging de Edward con mis manos y luego lo ayudé con mis pies a deslizarse por sus contorneadas piernas. Edward, no conformado con mi desespero, mordió mi pezón. Me descontrolé más, si eso era posible.

_¿Te gusta jugar con fuego? Pues a ver si quemándote aprendes la lección._

Apreté con mis manos sus testículos, sobre la tela del boxer, y subí mi mano sintiendo toda la excitación de mi trofeo. _Mi gran trofeo. _

Aprovechando su propio delirio ante mi toque, lo tiré a un lado y esta vez fui yo la que se posicionó encima. Acomodé rápidamente el edredón que tapaba nuestros cuerpos, para que no se deslizara fuera de la cama, y bajé el boxer de Edward de un tirón.

_Nos volvemos a encontrar, trofeo._

Y por más que me acostará infinitas veces con Edward, nunca me acostumbraría al tamaño de su miembro y a la excitación que este imponía. Mis bragas se mojaron más de lo que estaban ya. Esta vez fui yo la que busqué con frenesí los labios de Edward. Y mientras nos consumíamos en nuestro propio beso, tomé su miembro entre mis manos, dispuesta a jugar un poco.

Edward gimió contra mi boca, mientras yo marcaba un ritmo en mis manos... que no duró mucho, ya que Edward volvió a tumbarme y a posicionarme sobre mí.

- Te necesito con urgencia. - Esa mirada penetrante me lo dijo todo.- Basta de juegos.

Y con eso me penetró. Mi alma escapó por un instante, al igual que el aire. Y todo volvió de golpe, como un remolino, en cuanto Edward comenzó a bombear con todo en la segunda estocada.

Me aferré a Edward, y mis piernas tomaron su lugar, rodeando su cadera.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo infinito, deseando que nunca tuviéramos que volver a la realidad.

La realidad, era que todo esto era un juego. Y mi debilidad, al fin y al cabo, era ser cobarde. Escapar ante los problemas, evitarlos o ignorarlos era lo que mejor se me daba, y no la actuación. Soy pésima actuando. Yo no podría estar con un hombre, fingiendo amarlo. Esa no era yo.

Y lo supe desde un principio en que inició este juego, lo supe desde que hablé y conocí por primera vez a Edward. Pero como siempre, mi debilidad salió a flote y a la única que logre engañar fue a mi misma. Todo este tiempo estuve convenciéndome de que no, que no estaba cayendo. Ignoré ese fuego existente y ese cosquilleo constante... Comprendí entonces que estaba enamorada, de verdad.

Y ahora, admito que me encuentro en un gran dilema. ¿Escapé como siempre?

Quizás sea hora de enfrentar a mi propia debilidad.

* * *

**Emm. ¡Bella esta en problemas! Por lo menos lo admitió. Pocos capítulos para que todo se sepa. ¿Se dieron cuenta no?**

**¿Disfrutaron este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo? ¿Ansiosas y Expectantes de más? ¿Se imaginan lo que pasará?**

**Simplemente un Review :$**

**Gracias por lo comentarios. Y sobre todas las cosas... ¡Gracias por Leer!**

**S**_**un**_**M**_**i**__**le**_** ;)**

**Pd: Sé que muchas quieren –y me obligan sutilmente- a poner un Pov Edward. ¡Todas quieren saber que pasa por su cabeza! Pero chicas, les regalo paciencia ya que tendran que esperar algunos capítulos más para el Pov Edward. Igual ustedes, dentro de su propia cabecita imaginativa, se imaginan. ¿Verdad?**

*** ¿Se dan cuenta que a veces esta todo junto, y no puedo dejar mucho lugar entre el titulo y lo demás? Bueno pues tengo un serio problema que cuando subo el documento, se borran la mayoría de los espacios. Si alguna sabe como arreglarlo o algo así, Les agradecería que me explicaran.. ¡O me dieran una explicación! Gracias.**


	9. El Dilema I

**Jugando con Edward Cullen**

**Summary**: Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon**

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**

* * *

**

**9 – El Dilema**

**[Primera Parte]**

_Una elección es decidir entre dos cosas buenas, pero un dilema es elegir entre dos malas._

La luz del sol en mis parpados, me despertó de un amargo sueño. Hace unos instantes soñaba que estaba embarazada de Edward, y que Rosalie quería quitármelo a toda costa...

Unos brazos se ciñeron a mi cadera- ¿Estas bien? -escuché el susurro de mi dulce tormento.- Estas sudando.

- Solo fue una pesadilla. –susurré. Una muy mala pesadilla.

Edward me abrazo por detrás, rodeando sus brazos en mi cintura. Y yo tiré de mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

Dicen que el cuerpo tiene un lenguaje muy sutil. No lo sé, pero mi cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de Edward; buscando su calor interior, buscando su dulzura, buscando su aprecio, buscándolo a él.

Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera aprovechando el tiempo, antes de tomar una decisión.

Las manos cálidas de Edward acariciando mi vientre, enviaron olas de tranquilidad a mi cuerpo e instantáneamente. Como luz que se apaga, me relajé disfrutando de las caricias que las expertas manos de Edward me ofrecían.

Me estremecí cuando su mano rozó fugazmente mi sexo.

Yo estaba recostada de lado y Edward se encontraba detrás de mí. Eso le daba una gran ventaja para que una de sus manos trabajara con mis senos y otra con mi sexo. Este chico me quería dar una combustión espontánea. Lo peor era que desde mi sitio, no podía hacer mucho.

Edward jugaba y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.- Te encanta, pequeña. -y no era una pregunta. Ronroneé en su oído como respuesta.

¿Y cómo no gustarme?

Descubrí que con Edward era muy fácil olvidarte de todo y perder el control. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar... Levanté mi pierna, formando un v. Tomé con mi mano la erección de Edward y la guié hacia mi entrada, invitándolo silenciosamente. Una invitación que Edward no rechazó.

En cuestión de segundos me tomó por las caderas y con ayuda de mi mano, entro despacio en mí. Hoy parecía no haber reloj. Gemí en cuanto Edward hubo entrado completamente en mí.

- Esto es la jodida felicidad. -gemí sensualmente, cuando Edward apretó mis caderas contra la suya, queriendo entrar lo máximo posible.

- Tú has dicho, mi amor. -jadeó Edward.- La gente se esmera buscando la felicidad en simples cosas materiales, y no saben que todo esta aquí.

- Mmm... Menos charla y más trabajo, Edward. -

Sentí su sonrisa en mi nuca.

La sensualidad de nuestros cuerpos moviendo al compás, no tenía comparación.

Y en cuestión de minutos, ambos nos encontrábamos rendidos.

- Ay, Edward. En tu casa, con tus padres... -murmuré, casi sin voz.

- ¿Qué tiene? Ellos son muy liberales. -rodeé los ojos. Como si eso me hiciera pasar menos vergüenza.

- ¿Nos habrán escuchado? -pregunté preocupada.

¿Qué pensarían los padres si...?

- No. -afirmó Edward.- Ayer en la noche de seguro estaban haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, absortos en su propia burbuja. -miró su reloj.- Y ahora mismo están trabajando. Así que descuida, no hay manera de que nos hayan escuchado.

- Eso espero. -susurré. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.- ¿Jasper?

- ¿Qué importa lo qué piense Jasper? El saco de pulgas durmió en el sillón de abajo. - que divina forma de referirse a su amigo.

- Oh. -murmuré.

- ¿Ducha? -me preguntó levantando las cejas, mirándome a mi y luego la puerta de su baño.

Sonreí, parecía un niño proponiendo un juego.

- No creo que sea una buena idea. -le dije, borrando su sonrisa.- Faltan dos horas para ir al colegio. -dije remarcando su reloj.- Una ducha juntos no es recomendable. Será mejor que valla...

- Imagínate, tú y yo, una ducha... afuera hace mucho frío. No tenemos ni siquiera que movernos mucho, podemos parados. -me sonrió perversamente, mientras atacaba mis labios.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad, rompí el beso para poder respirar.- Será mejor que me valla al cuarto de Alice.

Edward resopló frustrado.- Como quieras. Tú te lo pierdes. - Me dio un beso que debería ser ilegal, demasiado persuasivo y dulce para mi propio ser.

Miré embobada como movía su trasero hacia el baño.- La puerta estará abierta. -me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿No te cansas nunca, no? -pregunté, metiéndome en el baño detrás de él.

- Nunca de ti. -y atacó mis labios, de nuevo.

...

Luego del baño, pude apreciar con más detenimiento la habitación de Edward. Lo primero que acaparo mi atención fueron los estantes repletos de cds. Pude reconocer a algunos de mis favoritos.

Luego estaba el reproductor de música, que lucía bastante ostentoso. Me hubiera gustado tocarlo, pero era demasiado caro como para correr el riesgo de romperlo por mi falta de coordinación.

Tenía una ventana -del tamaño de la pared- y un sofá de cuero negro. También mi atención se desvió en la cama, ahora deshecha, y en una estantería con libros y carpetas. Una alfombra dorada cubría los pisos, y las paredes eran de un tono dorado un poco más oscuro.

- ¿Y bien? -me preguntó.

- No parece la habitación de un músico rebelde, o un rockero. -bromeé. Edward rió entre dientes.- Todo tan específicamente en su lugar.

- Parece más bien la habitación de un médico. -susurró.

Lo mire con comprensión por un momento. Edward simplemente negó con su cabeza y me volvió a abrazar. Mis fosas nasales se intoxicaron con su aroma.

Mi atención se desvió a las fotos en su repisa. No tenía muchas, solo dos. Una era de él junto a Alice, en algún parque de diversiones. Parecía ser reciente. Y otra de los cuatro -Edward, Alice y sus padres, Esme y Carlisle- cuando ellos eran pequeños.

- No te rías. -me abrazó por detrás, mirando la misma foto.

- No me rio. -sonreí.- Simplemente te ves adorable con esa sudadera de Dragón Ball. -me dí la vuelta y le apreté los cachetes.

- Amm, ya. -sonrió avergonzado.- Alice debe de estar esperándote. -murmuró.

Le sonreí y me dispuse a irme, pero me paré justo en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que te preste ropa? -rió, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

- Si, por favor. No quiero cruzar la casa con solo una toalla envolviéndome.

Edward me prestó una remera, que por supuesto me quedaba larga y ancha. Hasta que salí de la habitación de Edward no me di cuenta que estaba en el tercer piso. En frente de la habitación de Edward, había otra habitación. Pero la habitación de Alice estaba abajo, así que bajé hasta el segundo piso. Llegué a pensar que me había perdido, ya que me encontré con el despacho de, me imagino, Carlisle y la habitación de sus padres, pero por suerte, encontré el cuarto de Alice.

Mi buen ánimo cambió a preocupación en cuanto vi a Alice. Estaba llorando silenciosamente recostada en el pie de la cama.

Si bien nos conocíamos hace un día, sentía como un lazo invisible nos unía a ambas. Un lazo muy fuerte. Ella era más que mi cuñada, era una amiga. Una de las pocas amigas que podía encontrar en Forks, y que a pesar de las diferencias obvias, nos llevábamos de maravilla.

Por eso, y por muchas cosas más, no dudé en correr hacia ella, y sentarme a su lado en el suelo. Alice levantó la cabeza, y sin preguntar el porque de su llanto, abrí mis brazos ofreciéndole consuelo. Ella sollozó y me abrazó, con mucha fuerza a decir verdad. Pero no importó que ambas termináramos cayendo al suelo. Alice continuó sollozando en mi brazo.

- Mi mamá suele decirme que es bueno llorar cuando algo duele, aunque eso no solucione las cosas de algún modo nos descarga. -le aconsejé.

Alice, luego de unos minutos, pareció tranquilizarse. Nos miramos, y silenciosamente le pregunté que le había pasado.

- Jasper. -lloriqueó. Agarró uno de sus pañuelos, y se sonó fuerte la nariz.- ¡Él es el que me tiene así!

- ¿Quieres contarme? -le pregunté tímidamente.

Alice asintió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me daba mucha tristeza ver a Alice así. Me pregunto que mierda habrá hecho Jasper...

- Hueles rico. -susurró.

- Shampoo de Edward. -sonreí.- Pero no estamos hablando de mi.

- Sí, lo sé. -suspiró fuerte.- Ayer, cuando se cortó la luz, fui a ver si el problema era el regulador que tenemos en casa y Jasper fue detrás de mí. Ambos revisamos el regulador y vimos que no había ningún problema en él, debía de ser el servidor de luz.

» Me senté frustrada, esperando a que vuelva la luz junto a Jasper, fue ahí cuando empezamos a hablar. Me preguntó como me estaba yendo en el instituto, como te conocí... e inconscientemente nos fuimos acercando. Yo sabía que Jasper estaba a punto de besarme, sin embargo no hice nada por evitarlo. Yo ansiaba ese beso.

» Siempre estuve enamorada de Jasper, desde la primera vez que Edward lo trajo a casa. -sonrió.- Jasper venía de otro pueblo, cerca del campo, sin embargo era todo un caballero. Además de ser muy bonito es muy inteligente, no se porque se junta con mi hermano... En fin, Jasper me besó ayer. Y el besó fue más de lo que me esperé. Fue irreal, mágico.

» Jasper es todo lo que deseo como hombre. Pero cuando vino una segunda vez a mi casa, dejo de hablarme como lo había hecho el día anterior. Incluso si lo veía en el colegio, no me saludaba. Porque ni siquiera me registraba, o estaba con otra chica... con alguna de sus conquistas. Desde aquel momento marqué a Jasper como un inalcanzable para mí. Claro, eso no significaba que soñara con él, o que pensará que algún día todo iba a cambiar entre nosotros. Soñar es gratis. Lastimoso, pero gratis.

» Por eso ayer, aunque traté de calmar mi corazón, me ilusioné bastante. Luego del beso entre Jasper y yo, la luz volvió. Tuvimos que volver, silenciosamente, y Jasper se fue con Edward. Pero a la noche, me fue a visitar a mi habitación. -murmuró, mientras yo escuchaba atentamente, creándome la historia en la cabeza.- Me despertó con un beso en la frente, y cuando ya estuve despierta continuamos besándonos. Me confesó que me quería y que desde que me vio no había podido dejar de pensar en mí. Incluso me afirmó que soñaba todas las noches conmigo.

» Entre beso y beso, dormimos abrazados toda la noche. Hoy, cuando se levantó me pidió que no le cuente a nadie lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Que era mejor que nadie se enterase...-se paró abruptamente y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas, hablando con un poco más de bronca.

» ¡Es un arrogante estúpido! ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie lo sepa? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar? Luego de que viene, me dice que esta enamorado y después... ¡Debió de ser una apuesta! ¡Jugó conmigo, Bella! De seguro estaba aburrido, que se dijo ¿Por qué no ilusionar a la tonta Alice? -refunfuñó, intentando imitar el tono de Jasper.- Quizás soy una de las tantas que también cayeron. ¿Qué tengo que creer? ¿Qué es verdad? ¿Qué es mentira? ¿De verdad me quiere, o solo esta jugando conmigo? O peor, quizás esta experimentando para compararme entre otros besos, tal vez quiera romper un record y yo este en su lista de chicas a las que ha besado... No lo sé.

» Por otro lado parecía tan sincero cuando lo dijo, tan ilusionado, tan radiante y feliz cuando lo confeso... que me cuesta pensar que puede llegar a utilizarme. No se que pensar, ni como actuar. Ese es mi dilema interno. ¿Qué hacer?

- Creo que me encuentro en la misma situación. -murmuré ida.

- ¿Cómo? -chilló Alice.

Sacudí mi cabeza.- No. -mentí.- Lo que quise decir es que... -piensa rápido, .- me encontré en aquella situación. Si, me encontré.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que estás segura? -cuestionó.- No es que quiera lastimarte, simplemente me lo pregunto. Es que mi hermano, no es un ... ¿Cómo te lo explico? Edward no suele ser hombre de una sola mujer. La verdad es que disfrutaba mucho de su soltería. Es más, pienso que eres demasiada mujer para él. -levanté una ceja.- Soy realista, Bella.

- Sé lo que me dices. -murmuré.

- ¿Entonces? -me preguntó.

- Entonces creo que quizás Edward nada que ver con Jasper. -traté de cambiar de tema, en una oración bastante confusa, incluso para mi.- No sé si Jasper te dijo o no la verdad... Tal vez; ¿Qué te parece si trato de averiguarlo? -propuse.

- Por favor. ¡Te lo agradecería! -me volvió a abrazar.- Eres la mejor, Bells. -se separó y me sonrió.- ¡Discreción por favor!

- Esto queda acá. -sellé.- ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos cambiamos, nos preparamos y pones tu mejor sonrisa? Nadie merece tu sufrir.

- Gracias, Bella.

- Siempre tendré mis orejas dispuestas. -sonreímos.- Y una mano para que te aferres.

Alice preparó un conjunto de ropa para que use, y eso de elegir mi vestuario creo que le alegró el ánimo. Se maquilló, borrando cada imperfección y orejera de sus parpados y pestañas y me peinó y maquilló. Me sentía como su Barbie. Ella no pedía mi opinión, simplemente lo hacía.

- Estas... muy bonita. -me sonrió Edward, mostrando toda su dentadura.

- Igual tú. -

Las intenciones de Jasper eran sentarse con Alice. Pero yo me adelanté y me senté en el asiento trasero con Alice, y así Jasper, que no tuvo otro remedio, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto con Edward. Y todos fuimos camino al instituto en el volvo de Edward.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir al instituto. Eso suponía enfrentarme a Rosalie, Emmett... Enfrentarme a mi dilema.

¿Qué le diría a Rosalie? ¿Qué me enamoré de la victima? ¿Que arruiné la maldita venganza? Además todavía no sabía que iba a hacer con mi pequeño dilema. Yo quería a Edward, ¿Pero el me quería de verdad a mi? ¿Sentiría lo mismo que yo? ¿Valdría la pena jugarme por él?

- Cuídate, Bonita. -me dijo; tomando con sus manos mi cara. Mi sonrojo no tardo en llegar. Edward volvió a hacer esa sonrisa torcida suya, y me besó con anhelo.

- ¿Edward? -lo llamé, antes de que se fuera hacia su próximas clase.

- ¿Qué?

Me mordí el labio. Quizás esto sería una estupidez, pero lo que Alice planteó hoy me trajo más dudas.

- Te quiero, Edward. Demasiado. -suspiré.- ¿Tu me quieres?

Lo miré con atención, esperando su respuesta. Esta no era una pregunta sin sentido en las palabras, o una pregunta que se hacen dos tortolos. Y Edward lo sabía. Esos segundos que estuvo vacilando, pensando quizás en las palabras adecuadas, buscando en su mente la respuesta de los latidos de su corazón... esos segundos fueron catastróficos. Por lo menos para mí.

Edward suspiró y tomo mi cara con sus manos, mirándome fijamente. De seguro estaría tratando de leerme. ¿Y qué no daría yo por saber que es lo que esta pasando por la cabeza de Edward en este momento?

- Sí, te quiero. -afirmó, rompiendo el silencio. En sus palabras estaba impregnada la sinceridad. O al menos eso quise creer.

El timbre que daba comienzo a las clases sonó, tan inoportuno como siempre.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada. -susurré.- Voy a clases, nos vemos. - pero antes de que pudiera escapar con éxito, Edward me tomó por la muñeca y me estiró hacia atrás, sorprendiéndome con un beso en los labios, urgente y decidido. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello como era de costumbre y disfruté del beso, como si fuera el primero.

Cuando Edward se separó, yo todavía estaba volando.

- Ahora sí, nos vemos.

Y así lo vi alejarse entre los pasillos. Hoy no compartía ninguna clase con él.

En clase de Algebra me senté junto a Ángela, una de las pocas personas con las que me llevo. Luego el profesor empezó a dar clase, pero la verdad que yo estaba ida, pensando en algo que no tenía nada que ver con números.

¿Cómo fue que caí en el juego? ¿Cómo fue que me termine enamorando así de Edward Cullen?

Nunca me enamoré así, a primera vista. Incluso podría afirmar que nunca me enamoré verdaderamente. Es que en realidad uno nunca sabe que esta enamorado, hasta que lo esta realmente y lo vive en carne propia. Pienso que los pocos amoríos que tuve fueron cosa del momento, sin nada especial; Sin encanto.

Entonces, ¿Cómo y cuándo?

No se puede ignorar el hecho de que siempre que veo a Edward mi corazón late desbocadamente y que simplemente al verlo me hace feliz; que la mayoría de mis pensamientos tienen que ver con él, que ya no puedo imaginarme otros labios, otra sonrisa, otra persona que no fuera él.

Siempre pensé que el corazón, por autoprotegerse, buscaba a una persona que lo ame. En realidad, yo siempre dí mi amor porque la otra persona me la daba, di mi amor como si fuera una obligación.

Hoy, mientras hacia garabatos, me di cuenta que el corazón no es tan egoísta. El corazón simplemente busca alguien a quien amar. Y mi corazón ya encontró a ese alguien a quien amar. Ya había encontrado a Edward Cullen.

Y quizás fueron un montón de cosas juntas las que me llevaron a estar perdidamente enamorada de él. Su forma de ser, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su pelo, su forma de actuar ante simples cosas, esa sonrisa ladina inexistente en otras personas. Ese algo indescriptible que lo hace tan él.

- ¡Bella!

Una zarandeada me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rose estaba zarandeándome a mi lado, ¿Cómo llegue a clase de ingles?

- Estabas ida. -comentó.- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En poco y nada. -levanté mis hombros, excusándome.- pequeñeces.

Suspiré. Si uno de mis dilemas era que hacer con Edward y mi amor hacia él, otro de mis dilemas era que hacer con Rosalie. Es más que obvio que decirle que me enamoré del proyecto venganza no le va a hacer mucha gracia. Y es que tampoco quería perderla a ella.

Ni siquiera sabía como podía llegar a actuar. Quizás no me lo perdone nunca...

- Cuéntamelo todo. No quiero saber como conociste a Alice, ni como llegaste ahí. -rodó los ojos.- Ya lo tengo claro. -comentó.- Lo que me importa es saber como vamos con la tercera fase.

- ¿Bien? -pregunté, más que responder.- No lo sé. Hice lo que me dijiste, pero... ¿Cómo notar si causo algo en él? -¿Cómo notar si me quiere de verdad, o mis "encantos" le son inmune? Yo también querría saberlo.-

- Creo que vamos muy bien, socia. Piensa, ya estar con Edward más de un día es un logro. Edward no repite. -comentó, con desagrado.- Si te hizo su novia, si te presentó a sus padres... Edward tiene que sentir algo y eso es lo que estuvimos buscando... -sonrió.- Creo que es hora de hacerlo oficial.

- Señorita Hale, ¡Silencio! -

- Si profesor. -le contestó.- Maldito viejo. -susurró para nosotras.- En fin, creo que podrás dejarlo en la fiesta que hará Lauren, luego de volver del campamento. La zorra cumple años, y si no estamos invitadas, iremos igual...

- Espera, Espera Rose. No sé. -susurré, pero esta no me escuchó. Estaba tan absorta en su plan.-

-... Será el mejor momento para dejarlo en ridículo, adelante de todos los que se llaman sus amigos. La caída del playboy. -susurró sonriendo, pasándola en grande.- Edward estará tan indignado, tan enojado... ¡Que le duela! No veo la hora de decirle que fui yo, en nombre de todas las chicas que se enamoraron de él, y que sufrieron como unas tontas. El victimario se vuelve victima, todo gracias a nosotras.

» Socia, eres la mejor. ¡Fuiste tú la que lo engatusó! Tú diciéndole que lo quieres, que lo escuchas y comprendes... ¡Y no haces nada más que jugar! Por fin sentirá en carne propia lo que es eso. Eres una genial Bella, das para actriz. ¡Finges muy bien! -rió.- Te vi hoy a la entrada cuando le preguntabas al galán si te quería, ¡Por dios! ¡Dijo que sí! -sonrió con todas sus ganas.- Esto será bastante divertido. No puedo esperar.

Y yo escuchaba. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Rosalie estaba tan de fiesta que no podía ver mi luto, mi desconfianza y mi dilema.

Rosalie se despidió de mí, sin saber que yo estaba enamorada de Edward y que no podría...

¿Por qué mi corazón decide amar a un bastardo? Edward había jugado con toda chica que se le pasará por en frente, Rosalie me lo había contado con lujo de detalles. Incluso pude ver con mis propios ojos cuando llegué a esta escuela. Edward siempre me pareció un tipo arrogante, pendejo y por sobre todas las cosas egocéntrico.

Fue por eso que me metí en este juego, por Rosalie y su venganza, y su odio hacia Edward. Es que por todo lo que Rose me había contado, Edward se merecería esta venganza, este jueguito.

Es que antes me parecía que este juego solo sería una lección para él, un aprendizaje doloroso... Pero no pensé que fuera yo la que aprendiera a la fuerza que si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar.

- Señorita Swan, ya que parece que esta tan atenta a la clase -murmuró con ironía.- ¿Me puede decir porque el personaje de Hamlet se puede considerar como contradictorio?

- Porque no quiere, y a la vez sí. Porque quiere una cosa y a la vez otra. Porque es un ser humano, y los seres humanos somos personas contradictorias. Esta en un dilema; Ser o no ser. -murmuré, con la cabeza baja.

Yo también tenía mi dilema, yo también era ser o no ser.

Por un lado quería estar con Edward, porque lo amaba, quería que mi relación con él fuera real y no por un maldito juego. Quería confesarle a Rosalie que me había enamorado de él, y que no lo dejaría. Que olvidáramos el juego, e hiciéramos como si nada hubiera pasado... que sigamos siendo amigas y olvidemos todo... pero sabía muy bien que no podría ser así.

Pero por otro lado, no quiero perder a Rose. Después de que le prometí ayudarla en la venganza, esto es una traición. No quiero que Rose sufra más de lo que ya sufrió con Edward. Y también me da miedo, ¿Y si Edward luego de un tiempo me deja por otra? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Desde chica me enseñaron que hay un negro y hay un blanco. Qué se es o no se es. No hay que robar, hay que ser buena persona.

¿Qué si se quiere ser otra cosa?

Nunca me explicaron que en la vida hay muchos tonos grises, y que una persona, por más decidida que sea, es contradictoria y se encuentra con dilemas a lo largo del camino.

Entonces, ¿Por quién me juego?

* * *

**¿Y Vos? ¿Por quién te jugarías? ... Lindo dilema, ¿no?**

**He de aclarar que faltan pocos capítulos para que termine este fanfic, y que -por supuesto- estamos en los capítulos cruciales. Incluso faltan menos para que haya un Pov Edward.**

**Y si te preguntas porque tardé tanto en actualizar... Primero que nada por complicaciones personales; Pero también porque cada vez me cuesta más escribir, y tengo que estar súper concentrada, con la inspiración de las musas. Siento que no me estoy explayando bien, y quizás las ideas estén claras en mi cabeza pero a la hora de escribir... Mi mamá no ayuda mucho tampoco; siempre que me ve en la compu sentada... me manda a hacer algo. Ella simplemente no entiende lo que hago... aunque trate de explicárselo.**

**En Fin; -esta nota se hizo más larga de lo debido.- Gracias a todos los que se engancharon el la historia, y piensan seguirla hasta el final.**

**Espero que estén presentes del otro lado, por lo menos quiero leer un "Hola" en los reviews, para saber si alguien, a pesar de que no escribo muy bien y suelo tardar en actualizar, me lee.**

**Besos; y De Nuevo.**

**¡Gracias!**

**SunMile ;)**


	10. El Dilema II

**Jugando con Edward Cullen**

**S****ummar****y:** Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Jugar con Edward de la misma manera que en la que él juega con las demás. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**Rating: M [+18] – Lemmon**

**AH [Todos Humanos]**

**Capítulo 10 - El Dilema **

_[Segunda Parte] _

_"Cuando tenes un dilema ya no se trata de que queres elegir, sino de que preferís perder."_

- Rose, no es culpa de Alice ser hermana de tu enemigo. -le dije con reprobación.

- Querrás decir de _nuestro_ enemigo. -aclaró insistente en el tema. Fingí no darle importancia al comentario, y seguí peinándome frente al espejo de su habitación mientras trataba de ignorar el sentimiento de culpa. Mientras Rose confiaba en mí, yo amaba en secreto a Edward.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo darle una oportunidad? Podríamos llegar a ser algo así como mejores amigas. -le sonreí adorablemente.

- Ya te pareces a ella. -bufó.- ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio da saltitos cuando esta contenta?

- ¿Que chicas en su sano juicio crearían un plan en contra de alguien? -contraataqué.-

Rosalie levantó una ceja, enojada, y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Cuál es el punto?

- Nada, solo decía. -mascullé.

- Quizás le de una _oportunidad_, como tú dices. -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos justo ahora? Alice me pidió si no la acompañaba a comprar algunas cosas para el campamento. También estas invitada. -le dije.

- Esta bien. Como sea. -dejó su cuaderno rosa en su mesita de luz.- Me daré un baño, mientras tú le avisas a tu "_mejorcita_" que en media hora iremos a su casa. -Le sonreí divertida mientras ella entraba al baño de su habitación.

Luego de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Alice, tomé _aquel cuaderno _que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Sentía una gran curiosidad con respecto a ese cuaderno. Allí estaba escrito y explayado todo lo que debía hacer con Edward. Las fases, las observaciones, la venganza. Y de nuevo me preguntaba a mi misma como fue que entre aquí.

- Las cosas pasan por algo. -me consolé con la frase.- Todo tiene su sentido. -me dije en voz alta.

Abrí el cuaderno de una vez y en la primera hoja se podía notar el nombre completo de Edward y sus datos comunes, como fecha de nacimiento, lugar donde reside y ese tipo de cosas. En las páginas siguientes estaban escritas las fases, con observaciones y datos sobre la personalidad de Edward. Habían tips y pasos a seguir para cada fase. Todo lo que estuve leyendo, era exactamente lo que Rose me había dicho.

Solo una fase llamó mi atención, porque era la última y todavía no la había hecho. _Game Over. _

- Dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mató al gato. -salté del susto, y el cuaderno se me voló de las manos. Rosalie me había pillado con las manos en la masa, o en el cuaderno.

- Solo estaba hojeando. -me defendí.- Así que la cuarta fase; el Game Over. -mascullé.

- Exacto. El nombre lo dice todo. Juego Acabado. -sonrió mientras me daba la espalda y dejaba caer su bata de baño.

- ¿Cómo termina todo Rose? -pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, mientras Rose se cambiaba.

- No es tan difícil de imaginar. Edward termina descubriéndolo todo. Todavía no sé dónde será, pero sí cómo. Tú estarás presente, así que podrás verlo todo de cerca.

Respiré fuerte. Eso no podía suceder. _No iba a suceder_.

» Seré yo la que le confiese todo. Tú la que lo afirme. -siguió Rose.- No importa cómo. Solo quiero ver como Edward siente lo que es ser engañado y utilizado. Quiero que sienta en carne y hueso lo que es sufrir por amor.

- Él no está enamorado de mí, Rose. -

- Oh, créeme que lo esta. -afirmó.-

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura, Rose? -le pregunté.- ¿Qué pasa si no hago el _Game Over_? -me paré y enfrenté a Rose.

El silencio sepulcral que se produjo fue cortado por una bocina insistente.

- Es Alice. -murmuré.- Me olvidé de decirte que ella pasaba a buscarnos.

- ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Te estas tirando para atrás?

- Sólo decía...

- Pues estás diciendo muchas cosas últimamente. ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? ¿_Qué es lo que te pasa_?

_Créeme que yo también me lo pregunto._

La bocina volvió a sonar.

- No pasa nada, Rose. -dije pasando a su lado. Rose ya estaba lista, y no quería seguir teniendo esta conversación. No ahora.

- No creas que esta conversación termina acá. -aseguró.

- No estés tensa delante de Alice. -le dije, mientras bajábamos las escaleras.- Recuerda que lo intentarías.

- No temas. -masculló.- Tengo un talento ideal para ocultar lo que siento. -pronunció con cinismo.

Rodé los ojos.- Como sea.

- Sí, como sea. -

Y sí, era verdad. Si bien no se mostró tan eufórica como Alice, fue simpática con ella. Y lo agradecía. Alice no era parte del plan, no sé porque Rose le tenía tanta bronca antes. Me sentí un poco excluida cuando comenzaron a hablar de moda. Por supuesto, no reconocí a ninguno de los diseñadores supuestamente famosos que ellas nombraban. Tampoco estaba muy atenta, las palabras de Rose todavía resonaban en mi mente. _Tengo un talento ideal para ocultar lo que siento. _

Cuando bajamos del coche, Alice y Rose parecían llevarse bien de verdad. Mientras recorríamos negocios, Rosalie y Alice descubrían que tenían gustos parecidos en ropas y accesorios. No sabía si era bueno o malo, ya que gracias a ello tuve que probarme cada conjunto que ellas elegían para mí. "Oh, eso te quedará fantástico" decía una. "Oh, sí. ¡Pruébatelo!" concordaba la otra. Y yo no tenía opción. Eran dos maníacas contra una. Al principio no me molestó, pero después de probarme tantos conjuntos en tantos negocios, la cabeza me dolía y el cuerpo me pedía descansar a gritos. Para colmo, no veía que Alice y Rose tuvieran muchas ganas de volver a casa. ¡Eso que ya teníamos demasiadas bolsas!

- ¿Cuánto falta para irnos?

- Mucho. -se burló Rose.

- ¿Y ahora? -pregunté.

- Vamos, Bella. ¿Dónde esta tu ánimo? -me preguntó Alice dándome un leve empujoncito, que casi me hace caer al piso.

- ¿En mi casa guardado?

- No falta mucho. Solo algunas tiendas más.

- ¡Aleluya!

Alice no mentía. Sólo fuimos a una tienda más. Lastima que ahí se desató la tormenta. Y no estoy hablando de una tormenta de lluvia...

- ¿Qué? -gritó Alice.

- Cortaron su tarjeta, señorita Cullen. -le repitió con calma la cajera del local.

- No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! -Toqué el hombro de Alice para calmarla.

- Descuida, Alice. Pago con mi tarjeta, luego me lo alcanzas. -la consoló Rose.

- ¿En serio, Rose? -la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Eres mi sol! -cada vez más gente se giraba para ver que estaba pasando, gracias a los gritos de Alice. Yo ya quería escapar, no sabía donde meterme.

Mientras Rose se encargaba de pagar, Alice fue conmigo afuera.

- ¡Papá! -le gritó Alice por el teléfono.- ¿Cómo pudiste? -Silencio.- ¿¡Qué? ¡No puedes...! ¡Me cortó! -me dijo.- ¡Me corto!

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que no habría más tarjeta para mí si no iba a aprender a utilizarla con responsabilidad. -dijo con tristeza.

Luego del pequeño incidente, Alice llevó primero a Rose hasta su casa. Cuando me despedí de Rose, con un beso en la mejilla, ella me dijo algo al oído.

- Mañana en el campamento. Queda una conversación inconclusa. -yo solo le asentí, mientras ella volvía a sonreír, saludando a Alice. Luego Alice me dejó en mi casa.

- Que se repita. -me gritó desde el auto. Le sonreí mientras entraba a mi casa.

Todo esta normal. Charlie roncaba en su habitación. Al parecer me había dejado unas porciones de pizza, pero no tenía hambre así que subí directamente a mi habitación a dejar las bolsas.

- No sólo es fácil entrar a esta casa, sino que también es fácil pasar desapercibido. - Me olvidé de todas las tonterías que estaba pensando en cuanto reconocí la voz.

- Edward. -sonreí deslumbrante al hombre recostado en mi cama, despreocupado, con sus manos en la nuca y su mueca burlona en los labios.- Estas aquí. -murmuré asombrada.

Él extendió los brazos, invitándome a recostarme con él.- Te he estado esperando por horas. -me reprochó, enojado. Cada tanto Edward tenía esos cambios bruscos de actitud; él era algo bipolar.

Ya acostada a su lado, le puse carita inocente.- Culpa a Alice que compra como loca. -Edward no pareció escucharme, así que me subí juguetonamente encima de él para llamar su atención.- ¿Estas enojado? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se te pase? -Acaricié su pecho lentamente, por encima de su suéter, con mis manos.

Deslicé mi nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula.- Tentame hasta volverme loco, que me encanta. - el aliento de su voz chocó en mi mejilla, e instantáneamente, sentí el calor subir hasta las raíces de mi pelo.

Edward tocó mi mejilla suavemente.- Eres hermosa. -susurró.- Hermosamente tierna.

_Lo amas, Bella. Y tú no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso. Sus mentiras suenan tan verdaderas que te confunden... _

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, alejando cualquier tipo de pensamiento que me haga mal.- Ya no estas enojado. -afirmé, recostándome a su lado.

- Contigo nunca. -sentenció.

Esta vez fue Edward el que recorrió con su nariz mi mandíbula, viajando hasta mi cuello, dejando dulces besos allí.

- No quiero marcas, Edward. -

- ¿Por qué no? Eres mujer mía. -afirmó.- No tiene nada de malo que el mundo lo sepa. -

- Ed; -le reproché cuando mordió mi cuello. Estaba segura, mañana tendía que usar cuello de tortuga.

Edward se posicionó encima de mí, y me comió a besos, que acepté gustosa. Las caricias no tardaron en llegar, estimulando a ambos cada vez más.

- No me has dicho como hiciste para entrar. -susurré. Edward me sonrió mientras desabrochaba lentamente, botón por botón los botones de mi camisa.

- Trepar el árbol que da a tu ventana fue fácil. Se me complicó un poco cuando tuve que abrir tu ventana, y saltar de la rama del árbol hasta la ventana... pero aquí estoy. Todo por vos. -me dedicó una mirada furtiva antes de chupar con fuerza un pezón. Gemí, arqueándome descontrolada. El encuentro entre la lengua de Edward y mi sensible pezón, creaban cortocircuitos que me hacían retorcerme de placer.

Ya con la respiración sumamente agitada y descontrolada, quité el suéter y remera de Edward arrojándolos a algún rincón de mi habitación. Bajé mis manos a su cadera, y Edward me besó con anhelo. Quité su pantalón con desespero, sin desviar la vista de su erección.

- Si hiciste todo por verme, creo que mereces un premio, ¿No? -me mordí el labio, mientras empujaba a Edward y lo dejaba sentado a un borde de la cama. Confuso, pero expectante, Edward me miró penetrantemente mientras me paraba en frente suyo.

Deslicé mis manos desde mi cuello, hasta mis pezones y jugué un poco con ellos. Mi mirada estaba clavada en los ojos oscuros de Edward, mientras lo tentaba mordiéndome el labio. Volví a deslizar mis manos, esta vez llegando a mis caderas. Desabroché los botones de mi pantalón, y lo bajé sensualmente por mis piernas, junto con mis medias. Edward jadeó.

Lo único que tenía puesto era la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior negra. Me arrodillé delante de Edward, bajé su boxer, y miré con deseo su erección. Lamí la punta de su cabeza, y tomé de la base a Edward. Mientras marcaba un ritmo continuo con mi mano, mi lengua se enrollaba y desenrollaba de su miembro. Estaba disfrutando de cada gemido. Yo sabía que Edward ansiaba que lo metiera entero en mi boca, pero preferí jugar un poco con él. Junte mis senos con mis manos, apretándolos y en el hueco que quedaba entre ellos metí la polla de Edward.

Edward rugió, y por un momento temí que Charlie escuchara... Sin embargo, agudicé el oído y lo único que escuché fueron nuestras respiraciones y jadeos.

- Eres perversa, mi diosa. -rugió Edward, tomándome de las muñecas.

Sonreí. Esta actitud era la que me encantaba. Edward tomando las riendas; descontrolado.

Se levantó, y me empujó hasta el borde de la cama, quedando yo en frente de esta. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, apoyándome contra el borde de la cama. Edward, también arrodillado por detrás, separó mis piernas y me tomó por la cintura.

Gemí ante la primera penetrada. Edward volvió a sacarla completamente, y me penetró con fuerza de nuevo. Ambos nos retorcimos de placer y Edward gruñó en éxtasis. No tenía que decir nada, Edward me leía como si fuera un libro abierto. Él sabía el ritmo que tenía que llevar, en qué lugares tenía que tocar y cómo, para llevarme a la locura.

Estaba a punto de llegar, pero como siempre. No quería llegar si no era con él.

- El que tú padre pueda escucharnos, -me dijo entre respiraciones pesadas y embestidas rápidas y profundas.- y pueda meterme un tiro en la sien, hace todo más excitante. -sonrió perversamente. Gotas de sudor caían desde su frente. ¡Mierda! Ya me estaba viniendo.

- Eres. Un. Chico. Malo. -contesté, y cerré mis piernas con el miembro de Edward dentro, envolviéndolo dolorosamente. Sentí a Edward contraerse, y luego venirse con fuerza dentro de mi. Eso me hizo venirme a mí también rápidamente.

Edward salió exhausto. Nos levantamos como pudimos y nos tiramos a la cama, tapándonos.

Bostecé mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes pequeña? -susurró pensativamente, mientras besaba mi sien.- Siento que estoy encadenado a ti por el resto de mis días.

Sonreí mientras dejaba que el poder del sueño se apoderara de mí.

Me desperté con el ruido del despertador. Me estiré en la cama, como era de costumbre, y me sorprendí al encontrarla vacía. Esperaba que Edward estuviera a mi lado.

Abrí mis ojos, y me incorporé. No había señales de Edward.

Suspiré fuerte, tratando de echar afuera el dolor que eso me causaba y me fui a bañar. Alice y Rose me habían dado indicaciones de lo que tenía que llevar y de lo que no. No me costó realmente preparar un bolso. Al fin y al cabo sólo estaríamos de campamento dos días. Mañana en la tarde ya estaríamos volviendo. Esperaba que no fuera tan tortuoso el hecho de acampar en el claro de un bosque.

Justo cuando estaba haciendo la cama, un papelito que voló de ella llamó mi atención. Lo tomé.

_Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas._

_Nos vemos en el campamento, bonita._

_Ya te extraño.-_

_Edward._

- Me tienes envuelta, Edward. Lo juro. -murmuré en voz alta mientras guardaba el papelito en un cajón.- Por eso no puedo jugar contigo.

Rose me pidió que pase por su casa, para que vallamos juntas al campamento. Cuando llegue a su casa, me atendió Jasper.

- Pasa, Rose se esta preparando. -me explicó.- ¿quieres algo para tomar?

- Nada. Gracias. -

Jasper no se fue de la sala.

- Ahora eres una gran amiga de Alice. –comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa. Jasper divagaba por la sala, observando cada cuadro con atención, como si no fuera su casa.- ¿Me equivoco?

- No juegues al misterioso. Sabes bien que soy amiga de Alice. Algo quieres saber. ¿Qué es?

- Ella te contó. Lo sé. –admitió. Por primera vez me miró intensamente a los ojos.- Piensa que estoy jugando con ella, ¿Verdad? No soy tonto. Pude percibir miedo e inseguridad en sus ojos.

- Hazte la fama y échate a dormir. –comenté.

- Estoy bien despierto, eso pasa. ¿Qué mejor despertador que un sueño? –Murmuró más para él mismo.- Tienes que hablar con Edward. Yo puedo arreglármelas con Alice.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hablar con Edward y por qué? –pregunté a la defensiva.

- Desde que la vi me quede enganchado con ella. –Confesó.- No hacía más que imaginarme paseando en la moto con Alice. Era ella la única en mi mente. Por supuesto, mi forma de mirar a Alice alertó a Edward. Él me prohibió acercarme a Alice. –Suspiró enojado.- "Las hermanas de los amigos tienen bigotes. Te acercas a ella y estas muerto".- imitó la voz de Edward, o por lo menos, lo intentó.- Esas fueron sus palabras.

- ¿Y por qué le hiciste caso?

- Yo vengo del campo, Bella, pero sé como funcionan las cosas aquí. Yo no vine para ser un perdedor. Eso lo tenía claro. Y si de verdad no quería serlo, debía de tener a mi lado a Edward. –rodó los ojos, sumergido en su propia ironía.- Necesitaba que confiara en mí, para convertirme en su mano derecha. No podía empezar mal...

De repente, con un giro brusco, muchas cosas cobraron sentido en mi cabeza. La razón por la que Jasper seguía a Edward, y el odio de Rose hacia su hermano por ello.

- Ahora entiendo porque tu hermana dice que eres un idiota. ¡En verdad lo eres! ¿Preferiste la "popularidad" antes que el amor?

- Ya no. Me dí cuenta que lo que creía que era "genial"; apesta. Es vivir rodeado de una mentira. –Soltó una risa amarga.- Amigos falsos, cumplidos falsos, chicas interesadas solo en sexo, alcohol, chicos que se creen lo mejor del mundo, cuando lo único que hacemos es fingir.

» Me cansé; no es para mí. Ya no me divierte reírme de otros que son supuestamente inferiores a mí. Me cansé de besar a las chicas y no sentir nada. Ya no me importa el que dirán. Me cansé de "nuestro mundo perfecto"; Hoy solo quiero tener a Alice a mi lado. Ya no más dilema.

Se escucharon unos aplausos, que rompieron el silencio. Rose.

- Felicidades, al parecer se te cayó la venda. –murmuró Rose con ironía.

- Sí, hermanita, sí. –Rodó sus ojos.- ¿Hablarás con Edward? –se dirigió a mi.

- ¿De verdad quieres a Alice? Con una mano en el corazón.

- Desde que la besé, comprendí que ya no podría ignorarlo más. La amo, y sin ella me siente terriblemente vacío. –confesó.

- ¡Dios! ¿¡Dónde esta la video cuando uno la necesita! ¡Jasper esta siendo tan amoroso!

Jasper ignoró los comentarios irónicos de su hermana.

- ¿qué se supone que...

- Sólo quiero que trates de hacerle entender cuanto la quiero. Quizás, si me entiende, no se interpondrá entre nosotros. Hazle ver que Alice ya no es una niña.

» Y si no te hace caso, pues adviértele que no me detendrá. Yo me decidí a jugarme por ella.

- Lo haré. –prometí.

- Es mejor que subamos al auto. –ordenó Rose.- Tanta cursilería me va a hacer mal.

Sonreí. Que compleja que es la mente y la forma de pensar de cada uno. Sé que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Jasper, no habría actuado así. Porque yo no pensaba como él.

Jasper tomó su mochila del sillón y salió afuera. Rose ya tenía su bolso en mano.

- ¿Lista para acampar rodeada de bichos? –cambió de tema Rose.

- Eso creo. –Murmuré no muy convencida.- ¿Tus padres?

- Nunca están. –Aclaró sin emoción.- Trabajan juntos, se supone que ahora mismo están trabajando en Londres, pero nunca se sabe.

- Oh. Lo siento.

- No lo sientas. –abrió la puerta de su convertible. Jasper ya se encontraba acomodado en el asiento de atrás.- Es mejor así.

- El dinero no lo arregla todo, Rose. –

Me sentí realmente culpable por sacar el tema a colación.

- Cállate, idiota.

- ¿Nunca me perdonarás? –le preguntó Jasper con la voz afligida.

Rosalie arrancó el auto.- Te ayudaré a conquistar a Alice, aunque no te la mereces.

- Yo también te quiero Rose.-

- Hmpf. –

- Si tu estás con nosotras; ¿Dónde esta Edward?

- ¿Lo extrañas? ¿No puedes vivir con él?

Auch.- Es... mi novio Rose.

- Esta con Alec y James. Tienen que arreglar un par de cositas. Harán que el micro en donde vienen los profesores se desvíe. Así que estaremos solos. Supuestamente Alec llevará los equipos de música, se hará una fiesta.

- ¿En medio del bosque? –pregunté.

- Eso creo. ¿Dónde si no?

- La fiesta será perfecta para que comiences tu plan de conquista. –le dije.

- Lo sé. La fiesta será perfecta. Podré bailar con Alice...

- No. –Lo interrumpí.- La fiesta será perfecta porque será un motivo de distracción. Yo puedo distraer a Edward. Rose podría llevar a Alice al lugar de encuentro.

- Eres inteligente, socia. –

- Já. Lo sé. –

- Sí, sí, lo que sea. Pero, ¿Dónde será ese supuesto lugar de encuentro? ¿En medio de un bosque? –Jasper hizo una mueca de asco.- Eso no es romántico.

- Uf; algún lugar encontraremos. Te ayudaremos.

El sendero que nos llevaba al claro del bosque en donde teníamos que acampar, comenzaba donde terminaba la ruta. Rosalie dejó el auto estacionado allí, cerró las puertas y comenzamos a caminar por el sendero.

- ¿Acaso somos los únicos que van al maldito campamento de la escuela? Auch. – miré con rabia a la rama que me golpeó.

Jasper ser río de mi sin compasión. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- No. Somos los únicos que llegan tarde. Teníamos que estar allí a las seis de la tarde. Son las seis y media.

- Oh. –

- Y llegaremos más tarde. –aclaró Rose.- Tenemos que preparar el lugar de encuentro para la bestia y la bella. –

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que tropecé con algo y caí al suelo de trompa. Esta vez mis "amigos" estallaron en risas. Cuando traté de buscar la maldita cosa que hizo que me cayera, mis ojos encontraron otra cosa.

- Ey miren. –

Seguían riéndose.

- ¡Cállense! Miren la cabaña.

Ambos siguieron mi mirada y se encontraron con la cabaña.

- Nuestro lugar de encuentro. –sonreí.

Una vez que me levanté, con toda mi dignidad, nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña.

Al parecer la cabaña estaba abandonada. No había nada adentro. Sólo una mesa, un armario roto... todo de madera.

- Esto tampoco es muy romántico que digamos. –

- Necesitamos velas. – dijo Rose.-

- Oh, claro. –Murmuré.- Creo que a cinco árboles de aquí hay un supermercado. Esta justo al lado del Mac'Donals.

- Yo pensé en eso. –Jasper abrió su bolso.- Traje velas aromáticas. Eso si es romántico, por eso lo traje. –

- ¡Tú y el romanticismo me tienen harta! –gritó Rose.

- ¿Alguna cobija? –pregunté.

- También tengo. –

- Bueno. Entonces, manos a la obra. –dije.

Luego de sacar todas las cosas que teníamos, creamos un ambiente romántico en la cabaña. O al menos lo intentamos.

- Ya son las ocho. –susurré-

- Escuchen. –dijo Rose.- La música comenzó a sonar. La fiesta comenzó.

Sonreí.- Que empiece el show.

* * *

_**Próximo Capitulo: Game Over -Edward Pov-**_

**¿Leíste? ¿Te gustó? Gracias. En serio.**

**Es bueno saber que hay alguien del otro lado.**

**Perdón si hay algún error en la escritura, o no entienden mi forma de escribir... la verdad es que no soy muy buena... u.u**

**En serio Chicas; Gracias por leer. ¡Las quiero!**

**¡El jueves fue mi cumple! Estoy emocionada. ****J**

**SunMile;**

_Lo curioso es que los ojos que más nos obsesionan son los que no nos pueden mirar._


	11. Game Over I

**Jugando con Edward Cullen.-**

**

* * *

**

.

**Capítulo 11 – Game Over [Primera Parte]**

[Edward Cullen Pov]

_Si espías eres__responsable de__lo que ves. El problema de espiar no es lo que se ve, sino todo __lo que no se ve__.__ Toda mentira y verdad tiene su consecuencia. __La verdad y la Mentira siempre tiene un precio ¿Estamos dispuestos a pagarlo?_

_._

- Esto esta que explota. –gritó James, detrás de mi espalda.

- Tú estás que explotas, idiota. –recriminé. James sonrió. Luego de tres botellas de no se que mierda, estaba eufórico.

Me fui hacia la otra punta, no quería tener que soportar a un ebrio como James.

- Que amargo que eres, Eddy. –escuché gritar a James. _Es sólo un pobre idiota, Edward. No lo golpees. No vale la pena._- Sólo porque tu novia te dejó plantado, búscate otra y ya.

Me pinché el puente de nariz, visiblemente fastidiado, y me largué de allí lo más pronto posible.

La música resonaba por todo los rincones. Las luces de neón hacían que la ropa de todas las personas brillara. Tyler era el encargado de la música, James se había encargado del alcohol y Alec de las luces. Yo tuve que encargarme de lo más difícil, de desviar del camino a los profesores.

Esta fiesta sería una de las mejores de año, y todo gracias a mi, que me había encargado de decirles a todos que hacer. Porque la verdad tenía un equipo de buenos para nada... Como James.

La verdad era que me merecía un poco de diversión, para eso hice la fiesta, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde carajos estaba Bella?

Volví a revisar mi celular. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada.

- Ey, Eddie. –levanté la mirada, fastidiado. ¿Nadie entendía que odiaba ese maldito sobrenombre?- ¿Bailamos?

Lauren, una compañera de curso, me arrastró a la pista antes de que pudiera negarme. _Qué desesperada._

Ella comenzó a bailar provocativamente, pasando sus manos por mis hombros. Mi mirada fue hacia su escote, bastante tentador. Sí, admitía que Lauren era una chica bien agraciada. Pero no tenía encanto, y era una chica muy fácil para enredar en tus sabanas. Nada interesante. Chicas como ella, sobraban.

Sin importarme, me separé de ella y le dije que tenía que encargarme de algo. Quiso forcejear por un rato, pero mi mirada dejo todo más que claro.

Mientras salía de la cabaña, hubo un detalle que no pasé por alto. Jasper tampoco estaba en la fiesta. Y de este último estuve muy pendiente esta semana. Jasper esta actuando extraño, lo sé. Que me haya estado haciendo el estúpido, sin pedirle explicaciones de porque se borra de algunos de nuestros planes, no significa que no me de cuenta de que se esta alejando. Razón para estar alerta.

Esto me estaba cansando. Llamaría a Bella de una buena vez por todas. Ya me inventaría alguna excusa convincente.

Estaba a punto de llamar, cuando divisé dos figuras femeninas, saliendo de entre los árboles.

Y Joder. Bella era extremadamente sexy. Demasiada tentativa para su propio bien.

Llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja y negra, que debía ser de una talla pequeñísima, ya que marcaba sus agraciados senos y dos últimos botones sin abrochar dejaban su vientre al descubierto. Seguí devorando con la mirada lo que era mío, disfrutando de la vista de sus largas piernas, gracias a ese short de jean desgastado y terriblemente ajustado.

Estaba hecha para matar a cualquier hombre.

_¡Era mía, Era mía! _

Era una lastima que viniera acompañada de Hale, quién también estaba vestida de infarto, pero a un lado de Bella no tenía comparación. Las prefería morenas.

Bella se encontró con mi mirada, y yo le sonreí descaradamente. Rosalie la tomó del brazo, le susurró algo en el oído y luego se fue hacía otra dirección, entrando a la cabaña. _Mejor para mí_.

Bella llegó a mí, con una sonrisa preciosa, y mis manos instantáneamente se prendieron de su cintura, acariciándola, acercándola a mi cuerpo. Mis labios se estrellaron en los suyos, demandantes de atención.

La besé con anhelo. Esta era una de las cosas que no tenían explicación para mí. _¿Cómo hacían los labios de Bella para retenerme cautivo? ¿Tendrían algún adictivo químico?_ No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que una vez que sus labios estaban lejos de los míos, los sentía incompleto. _¿Qué será lo que tiene el cuerpo de Isabella Swam, qué me tiene envuelto? _Envuelto en un huracán sin fin.

Todo suena realmente estúpido, pero así me sentía. Adicto a ella. Envuelto a ella. Encadenado a ella. Y muchas veces, cuando mi mente se pone a vagar, eso es algo que siempre me pregunto.

Nuestro beso continuaba, cada vez más subido de tono. Capaz de hacerme olvidar de nuestro alrededor, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis hombros, mi cuello y mi pelo. Escalofríos me recorrían por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos la tomaron del culo, y la impulsaron para que puedan engancharse sus piernas en mi cintura. Así mis manos, estuvieran libres para recorrerla completa.

Y siempre me lo preguntaba. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella era diferente al resto? ¿Por qué ella era diferente para mí? ¿Porque empecé a extrañarla, y ahora la necesito? ¿Cómo causaba esas sensaciones en mí? _

Ella suspiró sobre mis labios, y se bajó de mí.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –me preguntó, débil. _¿Causaría yo el mismo efecto en ella?_

- Ahora, perfecto. –ronroneé. Con mi dedo rocé la piel de su cuello, justo donde había un chupón. El mismo que le había hecho ayer. Sonreí orgulloso.

- Eso me picó bastante. –murmuró, reprochándome. Sonreí más, junte sus labios con los míos, y luego volví mis labios a su cuello, mordiéndola suavemente.

- No te quejaste ayer en la noche, mientras lo hacía. –la pinché.

Bella rió, y de nuevo esa sensación de picazón en el alma. Me abrazó más fuerte por la cadera.- ¿Vamos adentro?

- No. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Esa era mi táctica. Si planeé la noche de fiesta, fue para tener algo de intimidad con Bella, sin que nadie molestara.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó, mientras la guiaba dentro del bosque, alejándonos de la cabaña y de la música de la fiesta.

- Sabes, cuando era chico mi papá me traía casi todos los fines de semana a acampar aquí mismo. Al principio Alice también venía, pero se terminó hartando con el tiempo. Los mosquitos no le hacían mucha gracia. –le relaté, recordando tiempos pasados.- La cuestión, es que conozco este bosque como si fuera la palma de mi mano. No, perdón. Conozco más a este bosque que a la palma de mi mano. –bromeé.

- Deja de alardear. ¿Quieres? –Aunque llevaba a Bella delante de mi, me pude imaginar que había rodado los ojos.

Esas eran las pequeñas acciones que me hablaban más de ella. _¿Por qué le prestaba tanta atención? ¿Por qué guardaba en mi memoria todas sus acciones? ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo era tanto para mí?_

- En fin, en una de esas tantas acampadas, encontré un terreno sin nombre, un prado. La verdad es que planté algunas flores a su alrededor para que fuera "más agradable" y lo tomé como mío. –Bella escuchaba atentamente, mientras yo trataba de mantenerla lejos de las raíces de los árboles. No quería un accidente.- Siempre me escabullía allí para relajarme, para reflexionar e, incluso, para estudiar. Nadie lo conoce, además de mí.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres mostrarme tu lugar secreto?

- Confío en ti, Bella. Tal como tú en mi, sino, no hubieras caminado conmigo a solas dentro de un bosque lejos del grupo, ¿Verdad? -

Bella hizo una mueca.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bella? –paré nuestra caminata. - ¿Es que quieres volver? – le pregunté, algo temeroso de su respuesta.

- No, no es nada. Solo fue algo que se me metió en el ojo. –Me sonrió.- Quiero estar contigo.

- Cierra los ojos. –Le susurré.- No hagas trampa.

Todo estaba preparado de ante mano. Todo era un gran show. La fiesta era la distracción, para poder hacer mi truco a la perfección. La frazada negra en el piso, las almohadas de plumas blancas, la sabana suave, la luz de la luna, un par de velas rojas... Todo estaba planificado.

Tampoco sabía como hacía ella para sacar lo mejor de mi, lo que creí nunca haber tenido. Es que todo con ella era una sensación nueva. Jamás me sentí tan lleno, al estar con alguien.

Ella era mi complemento, por así decirlo. Cuando la sostenía en mis brazos sentía esa tranquilidad, esa paz que nunca había sentido con alguien más. No sólo era tremenda amante, era tremenda mujer.

- Ahora, puedes abrirlos. –susurré, procurándome que mi aliento roce su divina piel.

Bella pestañó, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

- Quería estar a solas contigo. Una noche sólo para nosotros dos. –Serví dos copas de champagne, como "frutillita de la torta".- ¿Me lo concedes?

- Por supuesto.

Nos sentamos sobre la colcha y brindamos, silenciosamente.

Nos encontrábamos arrodillados. Uno enfrente del otro. Mirándonos con algo más que pasión, fuego y deseo. _¿Ternura? ¿Paz? ¿Amor?_

Ayer mismo estuve aquí en el prado. Reflexionando. ¿Qué era lo que sentía con Bella? ¿Y Por qué?

Todavía no encontré una respuesta, a ninguna de las preguntas que me vengo formulando. Quizás no este preparado para saberlas.

Todo con Bella ocurre sin saber por qué, tendré que aceptar que en la vida hay cosas que no tienen explicación... o sí, pero la desconozco.

Simplemente sentirlo, disfrutarlo.

_Y hoy estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo todo._

Toqué su mejilla, suavemente. Nuestros ojos hablaban por sí mismos.

- Mi corazón te estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella. –susurré. Tomé su mano y la puse en mi corazón.-

- ¿Tu corazón buscaba ser amado? –me sonrió, y un brillo sincero relució en sus orbes.

- No. El corazón no es tan egoísta. El corazón sólo busca alguien a quien amar. Y te encontró a ti, por fin. –Solté su mano, y la bese profundamente.

Dicen por ahí que el cambio es inevitable. ¿Será que Bella me cambió?

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello. Las mías en su cintura. El beso se siguió prolongando, hasta necesitar respirar. Bella puso las manos en mis hombros, y arrastró consigo mi campera. Mis ojos no podían despegarse de ella. Luego siguió su camisa, mi remera... toda nuestra ropa se encontraba descansando en el pasto.

Bella se recostó sobre la colcha y yo la seguí. La visión del cuerpo desnudo de Bella era indescriptible. Una obra de arte, una maravilla más.

- Edward. –

La callé con un beso.- Yo sé lo único que tengo que saber en este momento. Te amo. –

Siempre dije que aquellas palabras, eran simplemente palabras. Te amo, te quiero, te adoro... no parecen tener un valor significativo. Pero, ¿Y si se las dice de verdad? ¿Si uno las dice con el corazón?

Besé a Bella, de tal manera que quedara claro cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la quería. Y Cuanto quisiera que gimiera en mis brazos.

Ninguna parte de su cuerpo me quedó sin explorar. Hubo caricias y besos por toda su piel. Pero todavía quería tentarla un poco más.

- Basta de Juegos, Edward. Te quiero a ti, dentro mío y en este mismo instante.

Ella sabe la contraseña, sabe la frase. Tomé sus piernas y me adentré en ella lo más profundo, disfrutando de la cima total. Bella me aprisionó con sus piernas, lanzando un gemido que me excito mucho más. Comencé a moverme muy rápidamente.

Gritamos juntos cuando llegamos al éxtasis total.

Recobré fuerzas y me separé de ella.

* * *

Bella me comunicó que volvería con sus amigas a Forks. Dentro de mí sonreí. Eso me dejaba las puertas abiertas para mi plan.

Sabía que Jasper se traía algo entre manos, y debía enterarme que. Por eso llegaría antes que nadie a Forks, y entraría a su casa, especialmente a su habitación para hurgar sus cosas. Sus padres jamás estaban en su casa, no debía preocuparme por ello.

Y Alice, también tenía que controlar a Alice... Alice es una de las muy pocas mujeres que amo, y por quién daría todo. Nadie tocaría a mi hermana, mucho menos el mugroso traidor de Jasper. Ella es muy ingenua, y yo sé cuan buen manipulador es Jasper con las mujeres, y cuanto a Alice le gusta.

También estaba Rosalie. Una harpía. De ella también desconfiaba. Ella tenía la información suficiente, como para alejar a Bella de mí. Lo más extraño es que todavía no la haya usado en mi contra, pero no dudo que lo haga dentro de poco.

Escondí mi Volvo a dos cuadras de la casa de los Hale. Caminé rápidamente hacia la casa de Jasper, y trepé por la enredadera que daba a la ventana de la Barbie.

La habitación de Rosalie se reducía a todas cosas rosas. Realmente asqueroso. Sonreí. Quizás podría buscar alguna cosa comprometedora para amenazarla.

Apenas fijé mi mirada en el piso, algo cautivó mi atención. Una foto mía descansaba en el piso de su habitación. Já. Ya me imaginaba yo que la ilusa de Rosalie seguía sintiendo cosas por mí. Pero, ¿Cómo carajos consiguió la foto?

Si mal lo recuerdo, esta es una de las fotos del instituto...

Dejé la foto en el piso. Lo que en realidad debía buscar esa su diario. Ese diario que todas las mujeres tienen, en donde escriben sus más oscuros secretos.

_¿Tendrá uno Bella? Debía de tenerlo en cuenta. _

Divisé un cuaderno rosa asqueroso abierto sobre el buró. Lo había encontrado. Qué fácil resultó. Sólo tendría que buscar algún morboso o muy malo secreto para chantajearla con eso.

Apenas lo tuve en mis manos, comencé a leer aquella página que se encontraba abierta.

_Cuarta Fase: "Game Over"_

_._

_

* * *

._

Próximo Capítulo: Game Over. [Segunda Parte] Edward Cullen Pov.

* * *

**Sé perfectamente lo feo que es cuando la autora tarda horrores es actualizar su fanfic. Lo sé, y por eso les pido perdón y les digo, "Gracias" a las que estuvieron esperando este capítulo y se toman la molestia de leer, y quizás aceptar, mis disculpas. Trataré de actualizar más seguido... **

**SunMile.**

Portada de "Jugando con Edward Cullen" en mi Perfil. **Pasen!**

Facebook : **Sun Mile**


	12. Game Over II

**» ****Jugando con Edward Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**12 – Game Over [Segunda Parte]**

[Edward Pov]

_**La medida del dolor es el amor, no hay dudas, más amas, más grande es el dolor.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Cuarta Fase: Game Over._

_La última fase de este plan, y también, la más importante. Game over, es eso. Juego Acabado. Pero en este caso no es "Game Over" para nosotras, sino para él, para Edward Cullen. _

_El propósito de todo esto fue que él supiera lo que se siente ser usado, ser engañado. Y la única forma era si él lo sentía, en primera persona. Lo que hicimos con Bella fue un simple juego, una dulce venganza. E incluso se podría decir que le hicimos un favor._

_En esta cuarta fase, ella cortará con él. Pero no será un simple "no eres tú, soy yo", ella le confesará que todo fue un simple juego, que jamás sintió nada, que fue un gasto de tiempo fingir a su lado, y que todo esto fue por un simple juego._

_Para aumentarlo más, haremos que Jessica Stanley presencie, sin ser vista, la caída del galán del instituto. Ella, sin saberlo, será alguien vital en nuestro plan._

_Jessica exagerará lo que vio, a tal punto que ya no se conocerá la historia original. Este pueblito de Forks es un infierno. Hasta el almacenero del barrio lo sabrá y este será uno de los mejores y más interesantes rumores que hayan contado en Forks._

_Si todo esto se logra, nos espera una gran celebración con Bella. Es decir, fue ella la que se encargó de fingir todo este tiempo. Merece un Oscar. Llevó muy bien su papel de la tonta enamorada de Edward Cullen._

_Se terminó el juego. _

¿Qué se siente? No se siente nada. Eso es lo que siento, la nada absoluta. Me vacié de palabras, no sabía que decir que pensar, como actuar. Es como si estuviera en una pausa, en trance, parado en la nada.

Desolado. Desangelado. Quizás así me sentía.

Y no era solo esa página. Había más. Había fotos, notas, planes, estrategias... Todo un plan explicado paso por paso, toda una venganza planificada. Todo tan bien pensando...

El corazón hecho pedazos, sí eso sentía. Y era la primera vez. Con un nudo en la garganta, y un dolor que me oprimía en el pecho. Eso se siente, si es que siento algo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Un gritó seco me sacó de mi trance, o por lo menos, me hizo desviar la vista. Eran Isabella y Rosalie. Las dueñas de mi desgracia, las autoras de mi final.

Reí, sin vida, sin sentimiento.

- Así que fue todo un juego. –dije ausente, aislado.

Por un momento por mi mente se cruzó la idea de fingir que no sabía nada. De ser yo el que las sorprendiera a ellas. Pero me resigné apenas lo pensé, no tenía fuerzas y sentí que ni siquiera tendría un sentido hacerlo.

Ninguna de ellas me contestó. El silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación.

- ¿Fue divertido, Bella? –pregunté, destrozado.- ¿Se divirtieron? ¿Cuándo pensaban terminar con esto?

- No, Edward

Rosalie interrumpió a Bella- La verdad terminaríamos con esto en el campamento. –sonrió Rosalie, cínica y egocéntrica como siempre.- Pero hubo un cambio de planes de último momento. Es más, nos sorprendiste Edward. Nos ahorraste el trabajo de explicartelo todo. Y sí, la verdad nos divertimos mucho, demasiado.

Me tapé el puente de la nariz.- Eres una desgraciada, Rosalie. ¿Tanto? ¿Fue tanto lo que causé en ti, para hacerme esto? ¿O es qué estabas aburrida? –grité, colerico.- Jamás te prometí un final de cuento, creo que lo sabías desde el mismo instante en que me conociste.

- Ahora lo sientes, ¿Verdad, Edward? Estabas enamorado, creo que esta vez de verdad dí en el palo. Conseguí tu protocolo de chica de ensueño, ¿Quién diría que Edward Cullen se llegaría a enamorar? –rió, aun más divertida.- Pero te enamoraste de una persona que no existe, la Bella que conoces no existe. ¡Por dios! Debes felicitar a Bella. Ella es la responsable de que todo esto fuera posible. –gritó.

Miré a Bella. Quién ahora era una desconocida para mí. Ella estaba shockeada, ¿O estaría fingiendo?

- Ella es una verdadera acriz, ¿O no? Cada vez que estaba contigo, fingía, te mentía, te usaba. Y tú que le escribiste una canción con el corazón... ¡Le escribiste a una chica que no siente nada por tí! Te engañaron dos simples chicas, Edward. ¿Qué se siente?

- No se siente nada, eso se siente. –respondí. Tiré el cuaderno en el piso, y abrí la ventana.

Ella me tomó del brazo.

- No fue así, Edward. Yo te amo, de verdad.

Rosalie reía de fondo.

- ¿Hasta cuando quieres seguir con este juego? Se terminó Bella. Game Over. Ganaron. Felicidades. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Sí, me enamoré de ti. O mejor dicho, de ti no, sino de la Bella que creí que eras.

- No, Edward. ¡Tienes que escucharme!

- ¿Para qué? Por favor, no seas cínica. No quiero escucharte, no quiero volver a verte nunca más. –una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla. También era la primera vez que lloraba por amor, y me sentí como una mierda.- No quiero volver a escucharte. Festejen. Festejen porque me lo creí todo.

Pasé mi cuerpo por la ventana, luchando contra Bella quién no me dejaba salir y estaba llorando. ¿Para qué fingía? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ya había terminado todo?

- No, Edward

- Callate. Esperé una traición de cualquiera, menos de ti.

Sin siquiera preocuparme, salté por la ventana y caí rendido en el suelo. Como pude me levanté y traté de seguir mi camino.

Una tormenta se había desatado, y parecía no tener fin. Apenas salí de la vereda de la casa de los Hale, vi a Jasper. Y con Alice.

No lo pensé dos veces, y golpeé su maldito rostro. De seguro él lo sabía todo, y las habría ayudado con el plan.

Jasper estaba desprevenido. Si no le seguí pegando fue porque cayó al suelo, y Alice gritaba como loca.

Corrí. Corrí hasta subir al auto.

Malditos, Malditos. Malditos sean todos. Todos me habían traicionado. Incluso Alice. Ella también era amiga de Bella. Todo un juego, todo un maldito juego. Toda las caricias, todas las palabras dichas, todo era fingido. Bella misma era una mentira.

El hueco de dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande.

Lo he perdido todo, eso siento. La amaba, eso era lo peor. La amaba como a ninguna otra, como ninguna vez he amado. Quería gritar, pero no tenía fuerza. El estómago se me revolvía.

Paré en mi casa y entré directo a mi pieza. Nadie estaba en casa.

No sé que siento, porque todo el mundo se me cayó a pedazos. ¿Es esto el dolor? Nunca antes había sentido el dolor. Ahora entiendo porque muchos dicen que el amor duele. Mal querido, enamorado, con el alma mal herida. Duele con un dolor que mata.

_Jamás volvería a amar. _Esa fue la promesa que me hice. Esto era el game over para mí, en todo sentido.

* * *

Que se siente. – Erreway

* * *

**» Algunas pensaban que Bella terminaría con Edward en el campamento o algo así, pero no. Sería muy predecible, así es como yo me lo imaginé en mi cabeza desde el principio del fic.**

**FALTAN MUY POCOS CAPÍTULOS. Es más, creo que no son más de dos. Espero que lo sigan hasta el Final. Y PERDONENME; sé que es capítulo es super corto... Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda.**

**Un Review. Eso es lo único que pido.**

**SunMile.**

**Facebook : Sun Mile **


	13. Cuestión de Madurez

**Lo sé. He tardado una barbaridad. Tengo mis razones. Perdón por hacerlas esperar. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**» ****Jugando con Edward Cullen**

**13. ****Cuestión de Madurez**

[Edward Cullen Pov]

"_¿Dónde se apaga el amor que quedó? No encuentro el interruptor." (Arjona)_

* * *

Sonreí al espejo. Hoy tenía que estar irresistible, más que siempre. Hoy había fiesta en casa, es decir, descontrol.

La verdad es que, en estas cuatro semanas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Como debió haber sido siempre.

Con respecto a Jasper, bueno, él fue desterrado del grupo. Después de haberme traicionado, es lo mínimo que se merecía. Lo malo es que ahora tenía que soportar verlos, a él y a Alice, de la mano por todos lados. Pareciera que no se separan por nada.

Alice también está enojada conmigo, por haber golpeado a su novio y por no aprobar su relación. ¡Se supone que la estoy protegiendo! Por lo tanto, no estoy invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños que es en mi propia casa. En realidad, tampoco es que necesite invitación.

La música empezó a sonar. Retumbaba por toda la casa. Me pregunto si Esme y Carlisle de verdad pensaban que Alice era capaz de mantener el orden, dentro del descontrol que la fiesta prometía ser. Está bien, tampoco es que me importe. Se supone que no estoy invitado. _Se supone_.

Me coloqué la camisa negra, obviamente con más de un botón desabrochado. Pasé el cinturón por las hebillas del pantalón y sacudí mi cabeza para que el pelo mojado luciera rebelde. Un poco de perfume, y ya estaba listo para bajar.

Como dije, irresistible.

De más esta decir que, apenas bajé y me hice presente en el living, a Alice no le gustó para nada, pero no hizo más nada.

James, Alec, Jessica, Lauren, y los demás estaban ahí. Me fui a reunir con ellos.

Tenía que destacar que Alice había hecho un muy buen trabajo, nuestra casa parecía un Pub de los buenos. Era de esperarse, una de las características de mi hermana es dar lo mejor de sí en todo lo que hace.

- ¡Edward! – Jessica fue la primera en saludarme, tirándose a mis brazos. La verdad era que odiaba que me abrazara tan eufóricamente. Siento que no me deja respirar. A pesar de mis muecas, Jessica parece no darse cuenta. Tampoco Lauren, quién me saludo de igual modo. Esperaba que Alice tuviera alguna amiga, que no fuera de Forks, ya que estas me tenían realmente cansado.

- ¡Las chicas están realmente ardientes, Edward! Mira a Rosalie Hale. –la miré de soslayo, estaba bailando con Emmett, pero no comenté nada.- Lástima que está con Emmett, él es un idiota. Quizás si Emmett la dejara en paz por un rato...

Rodé los ojos. Típico de James.

- Deja de decir estupideces, James. –rió Alec.

Emmett y Rosalie empezaron a salir hace exactamente cuatro semanas atrás. Fue una de las parejas de las que más se habló, y se sigue hablando. ¿Cuan más tediosa puede ser la escuela?

- ¿Vamos a bailar? –

- No gracias Lauren, tengo que hacer algo. –contesté.

Me fui al otro extremo del salón. Allí podía ver, sin ser visto. Estuve mirando la gente que había, exclusivamente a mujeres, y al final me decidí por una rubia que bailaba con su grupo de amigas, muy sensualmente. Era hora de cazar.

Lo primero que hice fue acercarme sigilosamente hasta ella. Pasé suavemente mi mano desde su hombro hasta su cadera, acariciándola. Ella se dio vuelta lentamente. Bastó con solo una mirada para que me sonriera y aceptara bailar conmigo.

Estábamos bailando, cuando algo llamó mi atención. Bella había entrado. Y me estaba mirando, allí, mientras bailaba con la chica la cuál no recordaba el nombre. Que desgracia la mía, ella estaba tan... _tan hermosa. _

Alice fue a abrazarla, y dejamos de mirarnos. Luego se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Hace cuatro semanas atrás, fue que me enteré que Bella había _jugado conmigo. _Fue tan inesperado, tan insoportable. Desde ese día, no he vuelto a hablar con ella, a pesar de sus insistentes intentos por hablarme en la primera semana.

¿Por qué querría hablar conmigo? ¿Para decirme que disfrutó haber jugado conmigo? ¿Para decirme que lo sentía? ¿Para qué?

Recuerdo que el primer día, después de aquel incidente, me había estado preparando para lo que iba a ser el instituto. Todos sabrían que Edward Cullen había sido un proyecto de venganza de Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, me sorprendió que muchas de las chicas del instituto me preguntaran que haría esa misma tarde. Luego me enteré que el supuesto rumor que se había corrido era que yo había terminado con Bella, y nunca supe el porque.

Tampoco entendí porque Bella ya no hablaba más ni con Rosalie, ni con Emmett, quiénes eran muy cercanos a ella. Bella solo solía juntarse con Alice, Jasper y Ángela. Absolutamente nadie más, o por lo menos eso fue lo poco que vi, ya que desde ese momento comenzó a faltar al instituto. Dentro de la semana, a veces, venía cuatro o tres días. Incluso se saltaba algunas clases. Se podría decir que era un milagro cuando tenía clases con ella, igual así, cuando entraba al aula, estaba con sus únicos amigos y prestaba atención a la clase, tomando apuntes de lo que fuera o haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno.

Otra de las preguntas que solía hacerme era porque había dejado de insistir, luego de una semana. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que yo no valía la pena? ¿Se habría cansado de insistir? ¿Se habría olvidado tan rápido de mí?

- ¿Estás bien? Te noto distante. –comentó la rubia, tocándome el hombro.

- Sí, es solo que me gustaría ir a un lugar más privado. ¿Quieres?

La rubia asintió, por lo tanto la guié hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina. Antes de entrar, comencé a besarla.

Y sucedió lo que quise que sucediera. Bella se atragantó con la gaseosa, apenas entré besándome con la rubia.

¿Se daría cuenta así de lo que se estaba perdiendo? ¿Se daría cuenta que la había olvidado, tal cómo ella me había olvidado a mí?

Seguí besando a la rubia, ahora con más anhelo, pero cuando me separé de ella Bella ya no estaba allí. Debía ir a buscarla.

- ¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?

Mierda.- Tengo que ir a buscar algo. –Susurré en su oído.- ¿Me esperas?

- Está bien. –

Salí de la cocina, pero al parecer, Bella no estaba en la pista, ni sentada. Alice estaba con Jasper... ¿Dónde podría estar? Hacía frío como para que estuviera afuera, así que subí las escaleras en su busca.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el pasillo, con un vaso en sus manos. En cuanto me vio, se paró para irse. La tomé del brazo.

- ¿Por qué escapas? – le pregunté.

- ¿Por qué no dejas tú que escape? –me respondió con otra pregunta.

Tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su voz...

- No es que no quiera. –

- Entonces suéltame. –

- Es que no puedo. –susurré débilmente antes de jalar su cara hacia la mía con ferocidad.

Es que... ¡Mierda! Hace cuatro semanas que venía queriendo juntar mis labios con los suyos, fundirnos en un beso. El recuerdo de sus labios me ponía loco. Es que lo anhelaba, era como una adicción. Y sí, era como lo recordaba. ¿Alguna vez te sentiste verdaderamente en casa? Exacto. Así me sentía. Y lo peor es que no podía admitir el pequeño detalle de que con nadie más que Bella sentía esto. Podría besar a diez mujeres en una misma noche, y no sería lo mismo comparado con un beso de ella. Como dije antes, inexplicable. ¡Era la jodida sensación!

Ella no ofreció resistencia. ¿Seguiría acaso sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Lo sintió alguna vez? ¿Seguiría siendo un juego para ella?

La corriente eléctrica corría por todo mi cuerpo. Alcé a Bella, y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura. Como era de esperarse, me causó mucho más deseo que la otra chica. Bella traía puesto un vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo, que dejaba a la vista un buen escote... Comencé a atacar su cuello.

Bella gimió, y a la misma vez, desató mi cordura. Dios. El vestido era tan apretado, que se me complicaba para meter mis manos dentro de él. Espero que a Bella no le agradase de verdad el vestido.

- Edward. – medio gimió, medio gruñó en cuanto rasgue el vestido.

- ¿Sí? – me hice el inocente, ya tenía mis manos donde quería.

- Aquí en el pasillo, no.

- Vamos a mi habitación entonces.

Con Bella en mis brazos, subí al otro piso, en donde se encontraba mi habitación. Glorioso santuario. Otro pequeño detalle que tampoco era fácil de obviar: Bella había sido la única mujer, después de mi madre y Alice, que ha entrado en mi habitación. Que ironía, que idiota, ¿verdad?

Cerré la puerta con llave, y me posicioné arriba de Bella en la cama. Volví a besarla, era como si no pudiera estar mucho lejos de sus labios. Vi que Bella quería decir algo, pero la callé. ¿Para qué arruinar el momento? No ahora.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo para hablar... después. –

Para mi sorpresa, Bella asintió y me ayudó a quitarme la camisa.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, dejándome llevar. Bella tocaba toda la extensión de mi pecho, acariciando, dejando su huella en cada rincón. Estábamos arrodillados, uno enfrente del otro. Ella comenzó a dejar besos castos en mi pecho, pasando su lengua por algunos músculos... Tenía tan claro lo que hacía, no vacilaba en ningún momento. ¿Quién más que la práctica podría haberle enseñado a tocar así? ¿Cuántos más estuvieron antes de mí?

Empujé a Bella, y me tiré sobre ella. No era yo el que tenía que disfrutar. Levanté su remera, y en cuestión de segundos su brassier también. Exquisita, como siempre. Mis manos mecánicamente se dirigieron a sus pezones, simultáneamente mis ojos se deleitaban con semejante vista. Bella gimió y se arqueó más. Dejé que mis manos exploraran su vientre y cintura, sin ir más allá, y mi boca tomó el lugar de ellas.

Para bien o para mal, estaba jugado. No daría vuelta atrás. Bella desabrochó mis jeans, y tiró de ellos juntos con mis boxers. Ella tampoco pararía. No hacían falta palabras, ambos sabíamos que arruinarían el momento.

Separé las piernas de Bella, y me adentré hondo. Gemimos descontrolados, ante la primera embestida.

¿Cómo hizo Bella para enamorarme? Porque jodidamente estaba enamorado de ella. Me pregunto como hizo para llegar a mi corazón, para entrar, para descolocar todo de lugar. ¿Por qué, aunque no seamos nada, no nos sigamos hablando, sigo amándola con la misma intensidad? ¿Cuándo se termina el amor? ¿Cuándo dejamos de amar? ¿Cuándo se supone que la podré olvidar?

Mis movimientos se aceleraban, con cada embestida. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las mías, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Nuestros gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más ruidosos, descargándonos de alguna manera toda esta tensión sexual. Gruñí, jadeé. Estaba cerca.

La miré con intensidad. Con una intensidad que jamás había usado, con nadie. Y me sentí atrapado en sus ojos chocolate, me sentí caer.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo, con tal brutalidad que me desplomé sobre ella en cuanto hube acabado.

Luego de unos minutos, salí de ella como si me costara demasiado y tapé mi cara con la almohada.

- Edward... –susurró Bella.- Necesito que me contestes con la mano en el corazón, ¿Qué fue esto para ti?

- ¿Por qué tendría que decirte la verdad? Al fin y al cabo nunca me la has dicho tú.

- No quise, Edward. Te lo juro por dios.

Me tapé más con la almohada.- No hables, por favor. No quiero escuchar...

Me interrumpió, con la voz rota. –Es que no puedo, Edward, no puedo morderme la lengua una y otra vez. Quiero que sepas la verdad, y la verdad es que no quise nunca hacerte esto. Nunca pensé que sería así, me dejé llevar, Rosalie me pinto una historia que no era y yo... Estoy enamorada de ti, Edward. No hay más que pueda decir, Edward. Te amo... Yo no

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, queriendo borrarme de este mundo.

- No fue nada, Bella. Esto, lo que paso aquí, lo que pasó antes, lo que pasará, no es nada, Bella. ¡Nada! ¿Entiendes?

- Tú me dijiste...

- Lo que dije fue mentira, Bella. Si te traje alguna vez a esta cama no fue por amor, en ningún momento. No lo habrás notado, pero no soy el típico chico que se enamora, que se ata a algo o a alguien. Jamás significaste nada, ni significarás. La verdad es que en ningún momento jugaron conmigo, fui yo el que jugué contigo, y créeme que me divertí mucho en la cama contigo, eres una buena jugadora.

Bella se levantó. Podía sentirla juntar sus ropas, caminando por la habitación. Me senté en la cama, y la vi. Quizás por última vez.

- Lo merezco, lo sé. Sé que merezco tu odio, merezco que no perdones, que me insultes, que me utilices. Quiero que sepas que lo siento, Edward, y que todo lo que alguna vez te dije, fue verdad. Siempre fui yo contigo, no era actuado, no era fingido. Créeme que no sé actuar. Sé que estas son las consecuencias de haber jugado. Me quemé, perdí tu amor y por sobre todas las cosas: tu confianza.

Y lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrarse. El eco de sus palabras. El sonido del silencio.

Me quedé dormido, recién cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir. Mi cabeza no terminaba de asimilar las cosas cuando me quede dormido.

Algo me despertó, algo mojado... algo frío.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Levántate, Edward!

- Alice, ¡Vete a la mierda! –gruñí.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Bella se valla, así como así?

- ¿Por qué querría que se quedara, Alice? Sé que es tu amiga, y todo eso, pero entiende que sólo me acosté con ella para satisfacerme. Espero que halla entendido que fue como un adiós.

- ¿Eso es lo qué deseas para toda tu vida? Dímelo, Edward. ¿Es esto? La vida no es una eterna secundaria, Edward. Algún día, te aburrirás de relaciones sin sentido, de idas y vueltas, de la nada absoluta. Si es que todavía no te has aburrido de ello...

**» **Y Quizás allí te des cuenta que estuviste perdiendo el tiempo en cosas vacías. ¿Ya no has disfrutado lo suficiente? Ya estuviste en la etapa de "soy el mejor", "hago lo que se me da la gana" y "Nada me importa". ¿Por qué no cambias de página? ¿Por qué no maduras un poco? En un mes cumplirás dieciocho, Edward. Aunque parecería que tendrás unos diecisiete eternos, un pendejo toda su vida que piensa que esta delante de cualquier cosa. Suerte, Edward. Suerte en tu vida.

Todos tenían que decirme sus cosas, e irse por la maldita puerta como si nada.

Esta vez no pude volver a dormir. En realidad, no pude hacer nada más que pensar.

Nací en una casa enorme, con jardín, piscina y ama de llaves. Todos los veranos salía de vacaciones con mi familia. Los mejores colegios, la mejor ropa todos los meses, viajes a Europa, conciertos. El último celular, el último mp4. Fiestas todos los sábados, chicas que pasaban por mis pantalones, una y otra vez. El rey, el líder en todos lados. Todos me conocían. Fama de buen amante, adinerado, de familia bien. Perfecto a los ojos de los demás.

Y todo este tiempo, creí que eso era la felicidad. Y Mientras tanto, la dejé escapar. Nunca supe verla realmente.

Siempre pensando en lo que no tenía, en lo que debía tener. Llegué a convencerme de que era feliz, siendo quien creía ser: El mejor. Quise todo y lo tuve todo.

Hasta que descubrí una chica dulce, de ojos chocolate y sonrisa sincera. Recién ahora lo veo.

La sensación de sentirse vivo, esa es la felicidad.


	14. Causa y Consecuencia

Auch. ¡De nuevo la misma historia! He tardado mucho, muchísimo en actualizar. Me pasaron un montón de cosas en el medio, que bueno, no les voy a hacer leer todo lo que me pasó –ejem, no voy a victimizarme-. Sé que no hay excusas suficientes. Pero estoy aquí, con el último capítulo de la historia. Sí, la historia ha llegado a su fin... ¡Así que no las molesto más! ¡A leer!

**J****ugando con Edward Culle****n**

Bella y Rosalie empiezan un juego muy perverso. ¿El objetivo? Enamorar a Edward, para luego romperle el corazón a pedazos. Hora de la venganza. Existe una única regla en este juego para Bella: No Enamorarse.

**14. Causa y Consecuencia.**

» _Toda mentira y toda verdad tienen su consecuencia. ¿Estamos dispuestos a pagarla? _«

[Bella Pov]

Ni bien llegué, me desplomé en la cama. No era momento para preocuparme por el maquillaje corrido, o la ropa todavía puesta.

Me daba la impresión de que había llorado lo bastante para formar un río, y sin embargo, seguía derramando más lágrimas.

Pensar que desde el primer momento, desde que Rosalie me propuso este juego, había una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que todo aquello no iba terminar bien. Por supuesto, no la escuché. Y por eso ahora estoy en donde estoy, en el abismo. Porque así me sentía.

Y me pregunto, ¿Que hubiera pasado sí no hubiera aceptado el juego? ¿Hubiera conocido realmente a Edward? ¿Hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar con él? ¿Jamás nos habríamos conocido? Ahora entiendo con toda exactitud las tragedias de Shakespeare. Somos nosotros, con nuestras acciones y decisiones, los que creamos nuestro futuro y cargamos con la consecuencia de nuestras acciones...

Y así seguí pensando, preguntándome hasta que quedé dormida. A pesar de que me dormí como a las cuatro de la mañana, a las ocho ya estaba despierta y totalmente deplorable. Charlie no estaba, como siempre, se había ido a pescar con no se quién. Mientras me bañaba, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Alice, hace tres semanas atrás.

_- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –me dijo._

_- Eso es lo que estuve tratando toda la semana, Alice. No me quiere ver, mucho menos escuchar. –le había contestado._

_- No hablo de mi hermano, hablo de Emmett. Es mejor que no gastes energías en personas que no escucharán tu respuesta aunque se lo grites en la cara. –Negó con la cabeza- Edward, cuando te quiera escuchar, te buscará el mismo. En cambio, Emmett debería saber la verdad de los hechos, tu versión._

_- No serviría de nada. –_

_- ¿Cómo que no serviría de nada? –Casi me gritó- Lo que Rosalie le habrá contado a Emmett debe ser una historia modificada de la manera en que tú quedes como una zorra y ella como una sufrida. ¡Me enferma! Tú lo extrañas, Bella. Y lo quieres demasiado. _

_- Por eso lo hago. Míralo. –señalé donde Emmett estaba sentado con Rosalie, tonteando- Es feliz. Desde que la vio se enamoró de Rosalie con locura. Y Rosalie también se merece alguien que la ame..._

_- No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto. En serio. –me interrumpió. _

_- No sé lo diré, Alice. Y tú tampoco. _

_- Como quieras. Tú también te mereces ser feliz. _

_- La vida no es justa. Igual, creo que todo está donde debería estar. _

_- Y yo creo todo lo contrario. –Rodó los ojos.- Mira, ahí viene Jasper. ¡Aquí Jasper!_

Me reí con el final del recuerdo. Alice siempre era tan pasional, con todo lo que hacía y decía...

Sonó el timbre de casa. ¿Quién mierda sería? Recién salía del baño envuelta en una toalla.

- Ahí voy. –grité a quién sea que fuera. Me tendría que esperar a que me cambie, no había salir en una toalla. Y si se iba, mejor.

No me molesté en apresurarme. Me puse la ropa interior, el jean rasgado, la remera y las zapatillas tranquilamente. También me peiné... y el timbre volvió a sonar. Uf, y yo que pensaba que el que vino a molestar ya se había ido... Quizá era Ángela.

Abrí la puerta.

- Bella. –

- Edward. –se me escapó de los labios, sorprendida y confusa.

_No podía estar aquí, ¿Verdad? Me parece que esto es un sueño, sí es un sueño. Sin embargo su caqui, su remera... el pelo desordenado y sus ojos, sus facciones son tan... de él, tan reales..._

- ¿Puedo pasar? –me preguntó.

Todavía en mis pensamientos, contesté- Sí.

Mientras Edward cruzaba el umbral con toda la maldita elegancia del mundo, quise pellizcarme, pero me abstuve. Como si fuera su casa y no la mía, se sentó en el sillón del living. Todavía sin saber que decir, me senté a su lado.

- Quería... hablar. –Rompió el tenso silencio.- de nosotros. Esto... –sacó un cuaderno de su mochila. Uno rosa. Lo tiró sobre la mesa, mientras yo miraba mis pies como si los hubiera visto por primera vez.- quiero creer en verdad que tú no fuiste la protagonista de la que se habla en cada página de este mugroso libro. La cómplice fría y calculadora. La que se reía a las espaldas de la victima. La que se reía a las espaldas de mí. Tú me dijiste que no estabas mintiendo...

- Y te dije la verdad. – interrumpí.

- Y yo quiero creerte, Bella. Pero, -cerró fuertemente los ojos, y luego volvió a mirarme con intensidad.- ¿Cómo puedo saber realmente si conocí a Isabella Marie Swan o Bella, la actriz?

- Porque la actriz que nombraste no existe. La verdad es que soy pésima actriz. Jamás fingí Edward. La Bella que te dijo que te quería, la que te demostró amor, la que aceptó ser tuya... es la que estás viendo aquí en frente tuyo. ¿Acaso crees que pude haber fingido en la intimidad? ¿En tu cama? ¿En cada beso? –no dejé que contestara. Porque la respuesta podía ser que sí.- Tal vez no haya forma de demostrarlo más que con acciones y el paso del tiempo.

Entonces no hubo remedio. Tiré de la remera de Edward, y estampé mis labios con los suyos. No espere a que Edward me respondiera para profundizar el beso, y llevar mis manos a su cuello. Sin embargo, él no dudó en sus movimientos. Me tomó de la cintura y me colocó sobre su pecho, mientras me comía la boca.

Las manos de Edward subían y bajaban por mi cola, concienzudas. En cambio, las mías, ya estaban tratando desesperadamente de sacarle la remera a Edward. Luego de lograrlo, me separé de sus labios y comencé a dejar besos húmedos por todo su pecho. Él, mientras tanto, desabrochó mi jean y estaba acariciando mi clítoris.

Con movimientos que me sorprendieron, me deshice del caqui de Edward y de sus boxers. Sus zapatillas ya no estaban. Gemí cuando lo vi allí, erguido y amenazante, y no pude evitar darle una lamida. Desde su base, hasta su punta.

Edward gruñó, y me humedecí un poco más. Sí una pequeña lamida a su punta de nuevo, y comencé a chupar su miembro. Edward me tomó del pelo, y me ayudaba a marcar un ritmo fuerte y constante.

Antes de que se viniera, me levanté de su pecho para sacarme la ropa, a lo que Edward protestó y se levantó del sillón conmigo, abrazándome por detrás.

- Deja que yo te quite la ropa. –susurró. Su aliento, caliente y adictivo, chocó contra la piel sensible de mi oreja. Gemí al sentir sus expertas manos recorriendo mi vientre, acercando mi cuerpo más al de él, sintiendo su erección en mi cola. En poco tiempo, Edward se había encargado de hacer desaparecer mi jean, mi remera y ahora mi brasier.

Edward seguía detrás mio, dejándome marcas en el cuello y jugando con mis senos. Luego sus manos descendieron a mis bragas, a quienes tiró con fuerza y las rompió. Gemí alto cuando volvió a atacar mi clítoris.

Edward me empujó hasta una repisa del living, y me apoyó sobre ella. Se puso delante de mí, y sin aviso subió una de mis piernas a su hombro. Yo me aferré a su pecho para no caerme. Edward acomodó la cabeza de su miembro en mi entrada. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más.

Yo sujeté su rostro con mis manos e hice que me mirara fijamente.

- Te amo con locura, Edward. -

Él jadeó y me penetró hasta el fondo, de una estocada. Arqueé mi espalda y gemí fuerte. Era un maldito ángulo perfecto.

- Yo te amo profunda e irremediablemente. – me dijo abruptamente y comenzó a besarme suavemente pero intenso.

Una vez que nos separamos, empezó a penetrarme. Fuimos aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza, hasta que los dos nos consumimos en un fuerte orgasmo.

[Un Mes Después]

_Ese mismo día volví con Edward, quién se reconcilió con su hermana y con Jasper, su cuñado y mano derecha. Rose parecía enfurecida cuando me vio de nuevo con Edward. Ella y Emmett seguían sin hablarme. Pero yo sabía que Rosalie tendría su consecuencia, y que Emmett en algún momento sabría la verdad. Edward no estuvo muy de acuerdo cuando le comenté que si Rosalie me pedía perdón, yo la perdonaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego, él admitió que también la perdonaría pero que no tendríamos que estar hablando de eso ahora. Tenía razón, todavía nos quedaba un año más en el instituto de Forks... y toda una vida por delante. _

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó curioso, como siempre.

- Escribo. –murmuré simplemente.

Edward frunció el ceño.- Últimamente te encuentro escribiendo mucho. ¿Qué es lo que escribes?

- La historia de mi vida. –suspiré teatralmente mientras cerraba el cuaderno.

- Está bien, yo la quiero leer. –Amago con quitarme el cuaderno, pero yo lo escondí.- ¿Y eso por qué, eh? Ah, ¿Y por qué tienes que usar ese cuaderno rosa, al que odio, para escribir "la historia de tu vida"? –Remarcó.- Mmm... Quiero saber que escribes sobre mí en ese cuaderno. -

- Hey, ¿Por qué crees que escribía sobre ti? ¡Como si el mundo girará a tu alrededor!

- Sí el tuyo. –Me abrazó por detrás y entrelazó sus manos en mi pecho.- De la misma manera que mi mundo gira por ti. –me besó.

- No intentes desconcentrarme, porque funciona. –

- Ese el es punto. –rió entre dientes, y volvió a besarme.

- Lo que empezó como un juego, -murmuré.

- Terminó convirtiéndose en un amor eterno. –terminó la frase por mí.

**Gracias a todas las que siguieron este fanfic hasta el final. A pesar de que no soy una buena escritora, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Próximamente estaré escribiendo futuros fanfics así que, si así lo desean, agréguenme a sus alertas. [Author Alert] Si les gustó la historia, no duden en agregarla a sus favoritos y dejarme un review desde su punto de vista. ¡Que siempre me sirvió! Pueden contactarme al Facebook: Sun Mile **

**Y de nuevo, Gracias. **


End file.
